Lost Boys
by NoodleGleek
Summary: Kurt : ennuis, secrets, responsabilités. Art de se foutre en l'air. Blaine : dissimulation, secrets (encore !), maître dans l'art de cacher ses sentiments. Aptitude à ne jamais dévoiler ce qu'il ressent. Hors, deux êtres totalement différents ne manquent jamais de s'attirer dans un système d'aimants, et ça donne pas mal de bazar. Badboy!Kurt. Rated M pour être sûre.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

"- Quinn ! Bouge-toi ! ordonna Kurt.

- Mmmh… marmonna l'intéressée. 'atiguée… 'dors.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de dormir sous les gradins. Pour aller te réveiller, je dois parcourir tout le lycée, soupira le châtain en tirant une cigarette de sa poche.

- Tais-toi et files moi une clope, marmonna la jeune fille encore ensommeillée.

- Tu fumes trop, Quinn, la réprimanda Kurt.

- Tu t'es regardé ? maugréa l'autre. T'as rien à me dire. Bouge, et file.

- D'accord Maman, railla le jeune homme."

Quinn lui tira la langue puérilement et porta la cigarette à ses lèvres. Après quelques minutes de silence paisible, la jeune fille soupira.

"- Faut qu'on aille en cours.

- Je sais, répondit Kurt. J'ai pas envie.

- Ouais. Mais viens, c'est le début de l'année. Les profs sont toujours motivés à nous apprendre des trucs, dans cette période."

Le châtain hocha distraitement la tête et suivit sa partenaire.

Le duo était connu et redouté par tout McKinley. Populaires, beaux, intouchables. Mais tellement, tellement blessés.

La première a été enceinte, mise dehors par son propre père et a tout perdu. Le deuxième n'a plus de mère, traîne des casseroles plus grosses que lui et est empêtré dans tellement d'ennuis qu'il finira par s'y noyer. Voici Kurt Hummel et Quinn Fabray, amis pour le meilleur et surtout le pire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si épuisée, Quinny ? interrogea Kurt.

-Je te retourne la question, répliqua Quinn.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué, et ce n'est pas la question.

-Tu veux qu'on demande ça à tes cernes, ou tu arrêtes de mentir ? railla-t-elle.

Le châtain comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il voulait savoir tout de suite et abandonna.

D'autant plus que la jeune fille avait raison : lui aussi était épuisé. Il se levait beaucoup trop tôt, et rentrait bien trop tard. Son corps lui faisait mal, ses yeux le brûlaient et dès qu'il s'asseyait, il avait envie de poser la tête entre ses bras pour s'endormir et se réveiller encore plus fatigué. Et ce n'était que le début de l'année…

Il rentra dans la salle de classe précédé par Quinn, et leur professeur se tourna vers eux. Ses sourcils broussailleux se haussèrent, et sa bouche forma un rictus méprisant.

- Quelle surprise ! Kurt Hummel et Quinn Fabray. On me signale deux retards, et voilà qui arrive ! Il ne va pas falloir que cela redevienne une habitude.

- Quelle surprise ! Vos cours sont déjà ennuyeux alors que nous venons de rentrer, et vous me gonfle déjà. Bravo, un record. Au moins, on vous fait l'honneur d'assister à votre cours. Faîtes-nous le plaisir de ne pas faire de commentaire. Merci.

La tirade de Quinn fut marquée par le rougissement des joues du prof, et celui-ci bafouilla.

- Je… Allez-vous asseoir.

Kurt et Quinn se tapèrent dans la main plus ou moins discrètement et allèrent se placer au fond. L'heure passait lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. Kurt luttait tant bien que mal contre l'envie de sombrer dans le sommeil, et Quinn... Ne se donnait pas cette peine. La jeune fille dormait sur la table, sans rien faire pour se cacher. Kurt essayait de suivre un minimum –au moins pour son premier cours. Il voulait _vraiment_ s'échapper de ce trou pourri.

Oui, Kurt Hummel n'aimait pas sa ville, Lima. Enfin, « n'aimait pas » est encore faible : il la détestait. Les gens étaient étroits d'esprit, les homophobes se comptaient à la pelle et personne n'avait le sens de la mode. Ah, et c'était tous des connards.

La seule qui échappait à la règle était Quinn. Quinn était belle, douce, affectueuse, mais avec autant de problèmes que lui –peut-être moins, se rectifia-t-il. Elle n'était pas du tout faite pour cette ville. Les gens pouvaient la voir comme une petite délinquante, se teignant les cheveux, fumant, séchant les cours et insultant ses profs, mais ce n'était qu'un masque, un bouclier. Elle utilisait ce système pour se protéger du monde extérieur et de nouvelles blessures… Comme Kurt. Sauf que les problèmes de Quinn étaient derrière elle. Même si ils hantaient ses nuits, et que leurs conséquences avaient fait de sa vie un enfer, ils n'étaient plus d'actualité. Kurt, lui, y était encore enfoncé jusqu'au cou. Et, comme tout cela s'annonçait, il n'était pas prêt d'en sortir.

* * *

Ce n'était pas possible ! Tout simplement. L'agence ne l'avait pas envoyé là, il faisait simplement rêve. Très étrange et très réaliste, Blaine devait bien l'admettre, mais rien de plus.

Une fois que le bouclé se fut convaincu que ce n'était pas réel, il prit réellement le temps d'observer autour de lui. La première chose qu'il vit, ou plutôt ce qui lui agressa les yeux, fut la tapisserie. Le mot qui désignait le mieux le papier qui couvrait les murs, en deuxième position après « immonde », était « décrépi ». D'atroces fleurs mauves semblaient se battre avec des sortes… D'abeilles, de papillons… ? Un effrayant et surprenant mélange des deux ? Blaine n'en savait strictement rien, et prit la sage décision de ne pas s'attarder sur la nature des créatures représentées sur le papier-peint. Il était déchiré de parts et d'autres, et l'adolescent n'eut aucun mal à s'imaginer des chats faisant leurs griffes sur la pauvre tapisserie. Elle avait visiblement l'air ancien en se permettant une raillerie, Blaine la situa vers le Moyen-âge il se pencha vers une inscription épargnée par les griffes de chat, précisant la date de fabrication : Mai 1845. Le garçon laissa échapper un petit soupir. Ce n'était pas aussi vieux qu'il l'avait proposé, mais ce n'était pas de la première fraîcheur non plus…

« -_ Tu as conscience que tu viens de faire un monologue entier sur une tapisserie ? Il faudrait penser à consulter, cela commence à devenir inquiétant…_

- Pas de commentaires, voix de mes deux. Je dors, tu n'es pas censée être là.

_- Tu es sûr que tu dors… ? L'agence t'a peut-être envoyé dans cette maison bizarre, après tout…_

- Chut. Juste, chut. »

La voix à laquelle parlait Blaine était là depuis ses huit ans. Depuis le jour où il ne voyait sa sœur qu'à de rares occasions brèves, Blaine lui parlait, dans sa tête. Il ne se considérait pas comme un malade mental, mais il avait besoin de cette petite voix, que l'on pouvait prendre pour une voix de la raison.

Pas un seul jour ne se passait sans que Blaine pense à elle. A ses yeux rieurs, à son sourire flamboyant, à ses joues qui se coloraient de rose si facilement, à ses longs cheveux bruns sauvagement bouclés, et surtout, à son rire à la bonne humeur si communicative. Oui, Emily Anderson était un véritable petit soleil.

Blaine reprit sa contemplation. En passant outre le papier-peint dangereux pour la santé mentale, la pièce était plutôt vide. Un porte-manteau était prostré tel un soldat dans un coin, Blaine sursauta légèrement quand il se retourna et l'aperçut. L'objet avait l'air menaçant, et avait une forme étrange, comme si un de ses « bras » était tendu et qu'il n'avait qu'à le tendre un peu plus pour attraper son épaule et l'entraîner dans les ténèbres... Inconsciemment, l'adolescent se décala. Tout ça commençait bien…

L'agence, ou l'A.A, c'était là où Blaine travaillait. L'agence anti-adoption, conçue pour dissuader tout couple d'adopter, comme quoi l'adoption serait une mauvaise chose, et que l'on doit seulement avoir des enfants naturels. Blaine avait donc pour mission de faire l'enfant gentil au début, puis d'être insupportable et finalement de fuguer en laissant un mot comme quoi ils étaient des parents pitoyables. Toujours le même schéma. Et ça, Blaine en avait plus qu'assez. Il ne pouvait jamais s'attacher, ne devait en aucun cas commencer à aimer ou à faire preuve de sentiments. Toujours manipuler, caché sous une carapace. Et c'était insupportable. L'A.A volait des enfants dans les hôpitaux ou les orphelinats. Pour Emily et lui, c'était l'option hôpital. Ils n'avaient jamais connus leurs parents, et n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de famille.

« -_Blaine, tu sais, ça fait dramatique dit comme ça. Tu vas me tirer une larme, railla la voix d'Emily._

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, je ferais pleurer un éléphant.

-_Qu'est-ce que les éléphants viennent faire là ? _

-Bah ce n'est pas censé être connu pour ne pas pleurer ?

-_Non, Blaine. Juste… non_. »

Blaine haussa les épaules, sortant de ce dialogue étrange et se tournant vers ses nouveaux « parents », les observant d'un peu plus près. On allait dire que c'était un modèle standard : une femme au sourire tendre, avec de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et des yeux noisette, et un homme au crâne légèrement dégarni, des rides du sourire au coin de ses yeux bleus clairs. Un des deux devaient être stérile, d'où l'adoption. Ce que Blaine avait du mal à comprendre, c'est qu'ils l'aient choisi LUI. Pourquoi pas un enfant de maternelle, avec une bouille adorable ? Bien sûr, Blaine ne doutait pas de son charme (il était l'un des meilleurs éléments de son agence, même si il aurait préféré l'éviter.), ce modèle de couple avait tendance à s'orienter vers des choix d'enfants plus jeunes. La femme sourit et prit la parole.

- Bonjour, Blaine. Je m'appelle Sophia Anderson, et voici mon mari mon mari John.

Le brun hocha vaguement la tête. Il ne se rappellerait déjà plus de ces prénoms dans quelques semaines…

- Nous voulions un enfant en bas-âge, au départ, reprit Sophia.

« _Et voilà_, s'amusa Blaine. _Mes théories ne ratent jamais_. »

- Mais nous t'avons vu, et nous t'avons préféré.

Blaine haussa un sourcil, sans montrer plus d'étonnement que ça. Ce qui avait poussé ces gens à le choisir, il s'en foutait un peu. Il devait juste jouer la comédie assez bien afin de les faire s'attacher à lui, puis être insupportable avant de fuguer.

- Nous ne pouvons même pas expliquer ça. Tu es un adolescent de 16 ans, tu traverses des remises en question, tu as déjà fait une grande partie de ton enfance mais… C'est comme ça, expliqua John. Je sais que notre maison est… Etonnante au premier abord, mais même si elle est vieille, elle cache des surprises.

- Tu veux que l'on te montre ta chambre ? proposa gentiment Sophia.

Le bouclé hocha la tête, espérant que la pièce lui conviendrait. Il passerait la plupart de son temps là…

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et Blaine cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois. C'était beaucoup mieux de ce à quoi il s'était préparé… Un lit assez grand, de deux places, avait une place d'honneur dans la chambre et on ne pouvait pas le rater lorsqu'on entrait dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas de pieds, et était posé au sol, mais Blaine l'aimait déjà. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il soit prêt à donner son affection à un lit et non à des parents adoptifs…

« - _Là, c'est parce que tu aimes dormir plus que tout_, railla la voix dans sa tête.

- Oh, tais-toi un peu, râla mentalement Blaine (oui c'était possible). »

Étonnamment, la voix de sa sœur n'insista pas. Haussant les épaules, Blaine continua de parcourir la pièce du regard. Une fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon était couverte par une paire de rideaux verts, un bureau se serrait dans un coin opposé, et une lampe reposait dessus. Une armoire attira son regard, et il l'ouvrit machinalement pour découvrir des étages, prêts à accueillir ses affaires, ainsi qu'un miroir sur la face intérieure de la porte. Blaine referma l'armoire et ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette attentive de Sophia, qui l'observait fureter avec un sourire.

- Ça te plait ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui, affirma Blaine avec un léger sourire.

Pour une fois qu'il ne mentait pas, c'était un sentiment plutôt agréable… Il jeta son sac à dos sur le lit, puis suivit la jeune femme dans le salon.

- Tu iras au Lycée McKinley, dès demain, le renseigna l'homme –dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus le nom.-.

L'adolescent hocha la tête puis décida finalement de remonter pour déballer ses affaires. Une heure plus tard, il s'effondra sur le lit et s'endormit rapidement, un petit sourire aux lèvres : la petite voix avait finalement raison, il aimait dormir plus que tout au monde.

Le lendemain matin, Blaine se réveilla difficilement à l'alarme de son téléphone, et se retint de balancer son portable à travers la pièce. Il se leva maladroitement, et tenta de se rappeler où il se trouvait, encore groggy.

Peut-être chez les Johnson ? Mon Dieu, non. Ce couple était insupportable, avec leurs manières sur la propreté et leur obstination à forcer Blaine de RANGER sa chambre. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Des vêtements traînaient déjà un peu partout dans la pièce.

Était-il chez les Criss ? Une famille de grands malades… Mais non, cela ne pouvait pas être cela. Lorsqu'il habitait chez eux, il partageait sa chambre avec un autre garçon à l'époque, alors qu'il était seul dans celle-ci.

Haussant les épaules et abandonnant de définir l'endroit où il se trouvait, comme de nombreux matins où il ne savait plus chez qui il avait dormi –il verrait bien en descendant-, il farfouilla dans son placard, dénichant un tee-shirt propre et un slim noir.

« - _Oh, j'avais oublié. En deuxième position après « dormir » dans ta liste de préférence, ce sont les slims noirs._

- … Tu reprends déjà du service ?! Il était trop tôt là…

- _L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt._

- Arrête de citer George Washington ou… Je sais plus qui. Arrête de parler tout court, en fait.

- _Au fond de toi, tu aimes cette petite voix._

- J'aime ma sœur. Pas la petite voix que je me coltine pour que mon inconscient comble le manque.

- _Ça fait mal, Blaine…_

- Rooh. »

Le brun s'empara de ses vêtements, passa une main dans ses cheveux et sortit en quête de la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Il tituba dans le couloir, puis ouvrit une porte : les toilettes. Ok, c'était à mémoriser. La deuxième porte fut la bonne, et il se traîna jusqu'au lavabo avant de s'éclabousser le visage. Le bouclé cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne parvenant toujours pas à se réveiller, puis entra dans la douche.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il descendit dans le salon les mains dans les poches, habillé et chaussé de Converses, les cheveux mouillés mais au moins, il parvenait à garder les yeux ouverts (un progrès).

-Bonjour Blaine. Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour déjeuner ?

Le garçon leva la tête et fixa quelques secondes la femme qui venait de lui demander ça. Cheveux noirs, yeux noisette, regard affectueux… Quel était son prénom, déjà ?

-Euh… Des… Un chocolat chaud et des tartines ? tenta Blaine.

-Comme tu voudras, sourit-elle en commençant ce qu'il avait suggéré.

Blaine hocha vaguement la tête, et posa le sac à dos qu'il utilisait la veille même pour transporter ses affaires à ses pieds, comptant aujourd'hui s'en servir comme sac d'école.

Le pauvre sac ne commençait à ne plus très bien supporter les chocs, et Blaine n'était pas quelqu'un de très soigneux. Le portrait que l'objet offrait était donc… Particulier. La poche avant ne fermait plus qu'à moitié, une des bretelles était déchirée, mais le sac survivait, et n'était pas dans un état de délabrement avancé : Blaine ne demandait que ça. Il marmonna un « merci » machinalement à la femme, quel que soit son nom, et porta une tartine à sa bouche.

* * *

- Quiiiiiin, boo. Tu as recommencé.

- Hmmmmm ? marmonna l'autre.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas aller dormir sous les gradins, râla Kurt. Déjà, j'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir une routine, ce que je déteste, et en plus c'est mauvais pour ton dos. Enfin, je dois traverser tout le lycée pour te retr… Oh mon Dieu.

- Quoi encore ? s'agaça l'ancienne blonde.

- Look un peu ça, chuchota Kurt en s'asseyant à côté de son amie tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur un point.

Quinn suivit de ses yeux ensommeillés le regard du châtain, et haussa les sourcils à la vue d'un petit brun aux cheveux bouclés, plutôt bien fichu.

-Il est pas mal. Pas trop mon genre. On y va ?

Kurt lui jeta un coup d'œil et hocha la tête distraitement, puis son regard s'égara de nouveau vers le garçon.

-Tu crois qu'il est dans notre classe ?

-Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fous, soupira Quinn. Pitié Kurt, plus de niaiseries d'adolescent de 13 ans.

-N'importe quoi, répliqua l'autre en détournant les yeux. C'est comme si il était putain de bien foutu…

Le brun se retourna et son regard croisa celui, bleu, de Kurt. Il lui fit un sourire, mais Kurt n'eut pas le réflexe de lui rendre. Le garçon ne parut pas se vexer et retourna à sa conversation.

-Si, il l'est, murmura plus pour lui-même Kurt. Sacrément, même.

* * *

_Bonjooooour ! (Non, non, restez là, je ne suis pas folle !)_

_Ok, je me lance dans une aventure : une **fiction** ! *sorstrèsvite*_

_Je préviens, je ne pourrais peut-être pas poster le chapitre 2 si ce n'est pas dans les deux prochains jours, alors les reviews, lâchez vous, sinon il ne viendra pas avant deux semaines :/ !_

_Pitié, même si vous êtes un inconnu qui lit ça vite fait, ou quelqu'un avec un compte, enfin bref, **LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW**. Que je ne fasse pas ça pour rien quoi…Vous m'avez comprise ! Bisous. (Je vous aime !)_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je ne possède pas Glee. (J'avais oublié de le faire la dernière fois. Je vais me faire arrêter par la poliiiice ! *cri de peur*)_

_Bref, je profite de cette note d'auteur pour répondre aux reviews auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre. :3_

**Tatoune**_**, **_**Eliseee, sulfur, Lise, amande**_ : Merci beaucoup pour la review gentille ! La suite est là. )_

**Mme. Criss** _: Haha, ta review m'a vraiment fait rire ! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, et NON je ne suis pas folle. Juste un peu dérangée. (hem, hem…). Le deuxième chapitre est là, ne t'inquiète pas ! (Je ne crois pas que tu l'aies lu en entier…). Bisous ! _

**LittleBlue**_ : J'aime bien ton pseudo, avant tout. Le bleu gère. Bref, merci beaucoup pour Kurt et Quinn. Non, mais je sens quand même que tu es cool malgré tout. Tu as raison pour le blockbuster, ce serait assez exceptionnel je pense ! Ton analyse de Blaine est bonne. Tu m'as fait éclaté de rire dans le hall de la piscine quand j'ai lu « le fils caché de Zeus » ! XD Je ne sais pas trop, on va voir où ça nous mène, mais en gros c'est ça l'idée –je crois. Et bien, elle est là ! _

* * *

- Bonjour Blaine ! fit une voix chantante alors que le bouclé poussait la porte.

Il leva à peine la tête, puis se souvint. Il était à la phase 1, « Je suis gentil pour qu'ils s'attachent à moi ». Il en avait un peu ras-le-bol, en réalité.

Il fit un sourire totalement forcé, hypocrite, mais à force d'entraînements et d'expérience, il passa.

- Bonjour, répondit le garçon.

- Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu jamais par mon prénom, Blaine ?

Et merde. Il était grillé, et ce dès le deuxième jour… C'était mauvais, très mauvais.

- Euuuh… Ce n'est pas poli d'appeler ses parents par leurs prénoms… tenta-t-il.

- Beaucoup d'enfants appellent leurs parents par leurs prénoms, contra la brune.

- Eh bien… Pas moi.

- Appelle-moi par mon prénom, s'il te plait Blaine.

Que lui répondre ? Il ne se rappelait plus du prénom de cette femme, uniquement de son nom de famille. Sandra ? Sarah ? Savannah ? Sophie ?... Le bouclé commença à paniquer, tout en gardant un calme apparent en dehors. Soudain, il se souvint ce qu'on lui avait appris à l'A.A.

« Si tu es en mauvaise posture, joue sur l'affectif. Fais semblant. »

Faire semblant. Toujours la même rengaine. Machinalement, Blaine s'avança, prit la femme dans ses bras –maladroitement, pour faire croire qu'il était gêné-, et murmura :

- La seule chose que je voudrais, c'est de t'appeler Maman.

Il se mordit presque la langue à cette phrase dégoulinante d'amour, mais se retint et se contenta de continuer à la serrer, espérant que son stratagème fonctionne.

Une main douce caressa ses boucles, et il se figea avant de se rappeler qu'il devait donner le change. Il fit alors mine de s'apaiser à ce geste, et écouta la voix tendre lui chuchoter :

- Tu peux m'appeler Maman, Blaine. Je n'étais simplement pas sûre, si tu étais prêt ou non…

- Mais c'est le cas, coupa Blaine. Je vais dans ma chambre.

- … D'accord, sourit la brune.

Il monta, un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il avait maîtrisé cette affaire en beauté. Après avoir poussé la porte de sa chambre, il fit voltiger le sac qui n'avait rien de mandé à travers la pièce, et enfin il s'allongea sur son lit.

- _Tu veux dire, « il s'affala lourdement dans une position qui évoquait fortement une baleine échouée sur le rivage. »._

- Raaah, mais TAIS-TOI…

- _Jamais ! Tu m'aimes trop pour ça ! Autant que… Que…_

- Que ? Tu n'aurais plus tes mots ?

- _Non, j'ai pleins d'idées de jeux de mots, mais toutes ont été utilisées par l'association des PVCEI._

- PVCEI ?

- _Petites Voix Chiantes Et Ironiques. Ou, Pingouin Volant Cool Et Ipocrite. Tiens, c'est une bonne idée. Le pingouin sera mon animal fétiche !_

- … Hypocrite s'écrit avec un H.

- _Nooon. Laisse-moi y croire, je n'ai pas de mot en I._

- Tu fais pitié.

- _Dis le mec qui n'a même pas de nom de famille officiel_.

Blaine ne répondit pas et soupira. La petite voix avait raison, et cela l'agaçait. Il n'avait jamais la même identité au fil des mois, et par la même occasion, ne gardait jamais les mêmes amis. Parfois, il ne pouvait même pas s'en faire, lorsqu'il bouclait des « missions » très rapidement. Pour un petit ami, ce n'était même pas la peine.

- _Un petit ami, hein ? Intervint la voix très chiante dans sa tête (à qui il fallait trouver un nom.)_

- Tu sais que je suis gay.

- _Ouais, mais pas les lecteurs…_

- Abrutie.

- _Beuuuuh… J'essaye de rendre service à l'humanité…_

Blaine secoua la tête, et ouvrit son agenda. Les choses à faire étaient relativement simples, et peu nombreuses. Tout en ouvrant son manuel de chimie, le bouclé se remémora sa journée. Il avait fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille agréable, Marley. Ses longs cheveux châtains, ses yeux bleus et tendres ainsi que la douceur de ses gestes l'avaient immédiatement poussé à aller vers elle, et son instinct s'était avéré juste. La jeune brune, bien que timide, semblait toujours prête à aider, et était adorable.

Avec elle, Naya. Aussi douce que son amie, mais elle paraissait cacher une détermination et une force que l'on ne soupçonnerait pas au premier abord. Belle brune, peau plutôt pâle, yeux bleus glacés, à l'apparence enfantine mais, d'après Blaine, bien plus mature que Marley, peut-être autant que lui. A vérifier.

Naya avait un an de moins que Marley et lui.

- _Et tu ne parles pas du mystérieux garçon méga séduisant que t'as pas osé aborder ?_

- Oh, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu existes ?!

_- Parce que tu es mentalement atteint._

- Tu me gonfles.

Il lui sembla entendre un rire moqueur, mais pour sa santé mentale –ou ce qu'il en restait-, il ne s'attarda pas dessus.

Le mec en question, Blaine n'en connaissait pas grand-chose. Il traînait avec une jeune punk aux mèches roses, un air fatigué collé au visage, Quinn d'après ce qu'il avait entendu.

Blaine savait juste qu'il était juste qu'il était châtain, qu'il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus et qu'il était assez, même très séduisant.

Il referma ses cahiers, soupira et enfonça la tête dans ses oreillers. Nouer n'importe quelle relation était inutile et sans issue, avec ce qu'il faisait.

* * *

Le châtain poussa la porte du petit appartement qu'il habitait, et posa son sac près de l'entrée. Alors qu'il s'affalait sur le canapé, son portable vibra dans sa poche.

Le garçon l'extirpa de son jean et vit le nom qui s'affichait : David Karofsky.

« Manquait plus que ça, soupira Kurt. » D'un geste rapide, il effleura l'écran pour décrocher et porta le cellulaire à son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, David ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Je m'en doute. Si c'est pour du trafic de drogue, je n'adhère pas cette fois.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ça.

La voix de Karofsky lui expliqua ce qu'il avait à faire, et il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il rentrerait encore tard, ce soir.

Il écrivit un rapide mit à sa sœur qu'il colla sur le frigo, expliquant brièvement ce qu'elle pouvait manger, et lui demandant de ne pas l'attendre. Il signa, puis ouvrit le frigidaire pour contempler la nourriture entreposée : une bouteille de lait, une de jus de fruits, quelques yaourts et du jambon blanc… Maigre récolte… Il ouvrit les tiroirs à côté, qui contenaient paquets de riz, pâtes et soupes, ainsi que des fruits et des pains au lait ficelés dans un emballage plastique. Un paquet de céréales, aussi. Deux conserves de raviolis en boîte terminaient ses quelques provisions, et ils étaient deux adolescents à vivre ici… Il devait impérativement aller faire les courses, ou voler deux trois trucs selon l'argent disponible. Sa sœur et lui vivaient tous les deux dans un appartement plutôt étriqué, que Kurt payait, sans adultes. Ils n'avaient plus d'adultes autour d'eux depuis maintenant un certain temps…

Secouant la tête pour éviter de penser à ça, Kurt sortit de l'appartement, le ferma à clé et partit dans la direction que son boss lui avait indiqué.

Quelques heures plus tard, il ouvrit maladroitement la porte, harassé, et s'effondra sur le canapé. Il retira chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon avant de saisir une couverture et de la tirer rapidement sur ses jambes. Une porte s'ouvrit alors, mais Kurt était déjà profondément endormi.

Une jeune fille s'approcha du châtain, lui caressa la joue doucement puis remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Elle sourit tristement à la vue de son frère si épuisé, puis alla se servir un verre d'eau avant de partir se recoucher.

* * *

_Vvv… Vvv… Vvv…_

« Que quelqu'un arrête ce bruit… » Marmonna Kurt. « Par pitié… »

Les vibrations cessèrent, et le jeune homme enfonça la tête dans un oreiller. Au moment où il se rendormait, son téléphone se remit à vibrer. En râlant, Kurt se saisit de son portable pour voir l'ID appelant de Quinn apparaître à l'écran. Il décrocha et porta le cellulaire à son oreille.

- Je sais que tu dormais, Kurt, commença la voix de Quinn.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as réveillé ? maugréa-t-il.

- Je veux… Je voulais… Kurt, tu m'inquiète, avoua-t-elle.

- Mais pourquooooooi ? Je vais bien… marmonna Kurt.

- Non, c'est faux, coupa Quinn.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? s'agaça Kurt.

Un léger silence passa. Kurt se leva, s'étira douloureusement et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine

- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce que tu faisais le soir, souffla la jeune fille. Ni pourquoi tu vis seul avec ta sœur.

- Quinn, ce n'est pas le moment, soupira Kurt.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? murmura Quinn, l'air blessé.

- Si… Si, bien sûr… balbutia Kurt.

- Alors pourquoi me caches-tu des choses ? S'emporta l'ancienne blonde.

- …

- Kurt.

- Quinn, se moqua Kurt.

- Parle-moi, supplia-t-elle. Je suis ta meilleure amie…

- …Je dois y aller.

- Att…

Kurt raccrocha, puis posa son téléphone sur la table avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne cachait pas des choses à Quinn par plaisir. Il faisait ça pour la protéger, comme sa sœur.

- Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le petit déjeuner ? demanda une voix douce.

Le châtain se retourna, et sourit à la vue de sa petite sœur, ses longs cheveux noirs coiffés en un chignon lâche et habillée d'une petite robe blanche cintrée par une ceinture noire.

- Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui, la complimenta-t-il.

- Merci, rougit-t-elle. Alors ?

- Euh, fais ce qu'il reste. Je vais m'habiller.

Sa sœur hocha la tête et partit vers les placards. Kurt revint quinze minutes plus tard, et s'assit sur une des deux chaises qu'il avait achetées il y a de cela quelques semaines.

- Avec qui tu parlais ? demanda sa sœur.

- Quinn.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? S'enquit-elle.

Kurt ne répondit pas, et enfourna quelques céréales dans sa bouche en lisant le dos du paquet –habitude qu'il avait le matin, à l'instar de beaucoup de personnes. La jeune fille n'insista pas, et ils continuèrent à manger en silence. Au bout d'un moment, elle prit la parole.

- Je me suis fait un nouvel ami, à l'école.

- Quelqu'un de ton âge, cette fois ?

- Euh, non…

- Rah, il faut aussi que tu aies des amis de ton âge !

- Peut-être, mais j'aime mes amis, ça me suffit.

- Hm. Alors, comment il s'appelle ?

- Blaine. Blaine… Anderson, je crois.

Kurt sourit légèrement à sa petite sœur, puis demanda.

- A quoi il ressemble ?

- Oh, il est bouclé aux cheveux noirs, assez petit, il a des yeux… Un mélange de vert et de doré, je crois.

Le châtain haussa un sourcil. Alors, sa sœur était amie avec le nouveau mec sexy ? Très bien, ça allait être plus facile de se rapprocher de lui.

- Il est un peu bizarre, mais il est gentil, termina Naya.

- Bizarre ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Enfin, il a l'air souvent ailleurs.

- Ah…

Kurt se leva et alla poser son bol dans l'évier. Il consulta rapidement l'heure, enfila une veste et sortit accompagné de sa sœur. Il ferma la porte à clé, puis partit d'un pas récitent au lycée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Naya rejoint Marley, qui discutait avec ce Blaine. Kurt croisa son regard, et il le soutint quelques secondes avant de faire un sourire en coin. Le brun rougit légèrement, ce qui fit doucement rire Kurt.

Il rejoignit Quinn, qui ne dormait pas pour une fois. A la vue de sa mine encore inquiète, il soupira intérieurement et lui offrit un sourire.

- Kurt…

Elle allait continuer quand la sonnerie la coupa. Ses sourcils se froncèrent puis elle se dépêcha de suivre Kurt, qui partait en classe, le regard de Blaine le suivant également.

Alors que Marley claquait des doigts devant les yeux de Blaine pour l'obliger à écouter ce qu'elle racontait (une vague histoire sur Taylor Swift et des chevaux, Naya n'écoutait pas non plus), la brune suivit le regard de Blaine pour le voir tomber sur son frère. Elle haussa un sourcil, puis secoua légèrement la tête. Elle ignorait pourquoi son frère sortait tard le soir, mais elle savait qu'il était dans des ennuis et qu'elle n'y pouvait malheureusement rien parce qu'il refusait de lui en parler. Si Blaine commençait à s'intéresser à son frère, il plongeait dans un trou de problèmes la tête baissée.

Et puis, surtout, si son frère ne s'occupait plus d'elle, qui le ferait ?

* * *

_Salut mes choux !_

_Me voici avec un deuxième chapitre de cette fiction (enjoy ! ça avance !). Je ne pensais pas que le premier chapitre allait avoir autant de succès, et je le redis encore : MERCI ! _

_Ça fait chaud au cœur. CONTINUEZ A LAISSER DES REVIEWS, s'il vous plaît ! (__**genre, vraiment**__. __**Ça fait super plaisir**__.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi. Enfin, pas Glee. Ma folie m'appartient.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Guest : **C'est que tu espionnes cheesy ? :o Délinquant. Oh, merci beaucoup, venant de toi ça me réjouit :3 Tu es très sympa finalement. Alors, non, Elo a eu UN PASSAGE en avant-première, pas le chapitre. Attention ! :D Bref, merci, bisous !

**cecile78**, **Eliseee**, **sulfur** : Merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Mme. Criss.** : Ton pseudo me fait toujours rire. x') Le cri du début fait un peu peur, par contre ^^" Tu fais bien de mettre "soeur", parce que ce n'est pas sa soeur, c'est "la petite voix chiante qu'il se coltine pour que son inconscient comble le manque". :3 Merci ! :D Bye !

zed : Je suis contente que tu aimes, et pour ma part j'adore le prénom de Naya aussi. eh bien, la suite est là !

* * *

Une vibration, juste une. Mais le nœud que Blaine avait au ventre se renoua plus vite que la lumière, car il n'avait qu'un contact dans son téléphone : l'agence.

Evidemment, la petite voix chiante dans sa tête se manifesta à un moment aussi inattendu qu'à l'habitude. Indésirable, aussi.

« - _Oh mon Dieu !_

- Quoi ?

- _Tu…_

- Je ?

- _Tu_ _n'as qu'UN contact dans ton téléphone…_

- Mais meurs…

- _Je ne peux pas. C'est bête hein ? Mais un adolescent avec UN SEUL contact… Oh mon DIEU… _»

Quand il recevait des messages de l'agence, c'était soit une nouvelle mission, soit des instructions.

Discrètement, il sortit le cellulaire pour ouvrir le message, effectivement de l'A.A.

« _Passe le plus vite possible à la phase 2, des clients te demandent._ »

Et merde. Correctement dit, cela donnait : « _Dépêche-toi de briser le cœur de deux personnes, d'autres attendent pour subir le même sort._ » Blaine déglutit en fermant les yeux un instant. Il appréhendait déjà d'être insupportable avec les Anderson. Des émotions retenues trop longtemps se battaient pour remonter et lui donnaient la nausée, mais il les obligea à disparaitre rapidement. Il ne devait _rien_ ressentir.

- Blaine, ça va ? murmura Marley. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Je… Oui. Ça va, marmonna Blaine.

Cachant le téléphone sous la table, il tapa un SMS rapidement.

« _Il est trop tôt pour la phase 2._ »

La réponse lui parvint aussitôt, et il pâlit véritablement lorsqu'il lut les mots écrits sur son écran.

« _Si tu n'es pas efficace, tu sais ce qui arrivera à Emily_. _Tu sais très bien que nous n'apprécions guère perdre de l'argent et des clients._ »

Blaine ne prêtait à présent plus aucune attention au cours de géographie. Sa sœur était menacée.

« _Vous ne pouvez rien lui faire, elle fait partie des meilleurs éléments de l'agence_. »

« _Vous faîtes les mêmes résultats, donc considère qu'il peut t'arriver quelque chose à tout moment également si ta sœur ne coopère pas. Nous pouvons faire ce que tu sais si tu te montres récalcitrant. »_

Bien sûr que Blaine savait de quoi l'A.A parlait. Il l'avait subi, sa sœur sans doute également –il n'en était pas sûr, l'un comme l'autre détestait en parler- et il ne voulait pas que ça lui arrive une autre fois par sa faute.

Alors, lentement, Blaine tapa un mot, un seul.

« _Entendu_. »

Le portable vibra de nouveau, pour afficher un dernier message.

« _Commence dès demain._ »

Il ne répondit pas, et baissa simplement la tête quelques secondes pour réfréner toutes ces saletés d'émotions qui le pénalisaient et qui mettaient en danger sa sœur. La phase 2 devait commencer, et il n'avait pas John. Sophia –dont il avait enfin retenu le prénom- était entre ses mains, il pouvait la briser aisément, mais il n'était pas assez proche de son mari.

Il se mit à réfléchir activement à comment faire. Peut-être qu'en l'atteignant par le sport…

Il ne remarqua même pas le regard de Naya posé sur lui.

* * *

Décidément, personne n'écoutait, en géographie.

Naya fixait Blaine, encore concentrée sur le léger flirt entre son frère et lui.

Si son frère commençait une relation –une vraie, bien sûr, pas des coups d'un soir comme il en avait l'habitude-, il s'éloignerait d'elle. Une détresse qui lui coupa quasiment la respiration envahit la poitrine de la jeune fille à cette pensée. Elle aimait tellement son grand frère. Il était tout son univers, avec Marley bien sûr. Sa mère était morte alors qu'elle était très jeune, à six ans. Kurt en avait alors huit. Leur père ne s'occupait plus d'eux depuis maintenant quelques mois, elle n'avait aucun contact avec lui –et son frère refusait catégoriquement qu'elle le voie, même pour quelques heures. Ce n'est pas comme si elle le désirait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait pas accepter que ce brun débarque et lui vole l'amour de son frère. Elle en souffrirait trop.

Le petit brun avait l'air profondément absorbé dans les textos qu'il recevait, puis lorsqu'ils cessèrent, il sembla sur le point de vomir. Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi. Le bouclé avait probablement des secrets. Intéressant… Elle pourrait peut-être les utiliser pour le faire partir.

Lorsque, à l'heure du déjeuner, elle vit son frère reluquer Blaine sans se gêner, elle décida que oui, elle allait user des secrets du brun pour le sortir de sa vie.

Le faire disparaître, avant qu'il ne s'y installe tellement qu'elle n'aie plus aucune place. Elle ne voulait pas voir disparaître l'amour envers elle dans les yeux d'un autre de ses proches.

Naya devait coûte que coûte accéder à son téléphone, à présent.

* * *

- Kuuuurt ! Allô la Terre, ici les Martins !

- Nooon, ne me dis pas que tu regardais ce dessin animé idiot ? s'exclama le châtain, sortant de sa contemplation.

- Eh bien, rougit Quinn, je devais le regarder de temps à autre. Bref, arrête de fixer ce gamin !

- Je fais encore ce que je veux, fit Kurt en tirant la langue puérilement.

- Et après, on est les « durs » du lycée ? intervint une voix. Quel euphémisme.

Quinn autant que Kurt se retourna, pour froncer les sourcils quasiment au même moment. Santana Lopez. LA garce du lycée. Le genre de fille qui vous fait un coup bas, ou vous lance une pique atrocement bien placée, simplement pour s'amuser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lopez ? siffla Kurt.

- Ce que je veux ? Hummel, je veux être la reine du lycée. Tous vous regarder d'un air hautain. Hors, c'est toi. Avec Quinny Punkie à tes côtés en tant que second transparent, et ton air d'ange du malheur, ta lueur je-m'en-foutisme au fond des yeux, tu reste le plus populaire. Tu as juste à avoir cette belle gueule et tout est facile, tu apparais comme un badboy sexy.

Quinn ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à la pique, mais Kurt l'arrêta sans un regard. Juste sa main, un doigt dressé en l'air. Ses yeux, d'un bleu glacial et sans expression, fixaient sans ciller Santana. Il se leva lentement, et s'approcha de la latina. Tous les regards étaient probablement dirigés vers eux à présent, vu le silence qui avait recouvert la cafétéria en quelques instants. Pathétiques moutons qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire.

-Je n'ai pas « juste à avoir cette belle gueule et tout est facile », jeta brutalement Kurt. Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai traversé pour devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui, pétasse, alors ne viens pas me voir en prétendant tout savoir.

-Je ne prétends pas tout savoir, rétorqua la latina. Mais dans ce que je sais, je peux dire sans problème que tu te donnes des airs. Ou alors que tu nous cache des choses que personne n'est censé savoir…

Cette fois, ce fut Santana qui se rapprocha du châtain. A présent, leurs souffles se croisaient presque. Les regards bleus et noirs s'affrontaient, et Kurt fut particulièrement satisfait de dépasser Santana de quelques centimètres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? siffla Kurt.

- Que chez toi, ça doit être le bordel complet, sourit narquoisement Santana. Tout le monde sait que ta mère est morte, et ça fait un bout de temps qu'on voit plus ton père aux réunions parents-profs.

Cette fille était décidément une garce. Rien ne l'arrêtait. Elle avait commencé à être ainsi, incroyablement méchante, quand sa petite amie –Brittany, une fille adorable que Kurt aimait beaucoup-, avait accepté l'offre d'un recruteur d'une école de danse réputée. Mike Chang, un autre danseur –asiatique, lui,-, avait d'ailleurs très mal supporté de ne pas avoir été remarqué. Bref. Il fallait une pique et vite. Kurt se rappela d'une conversation qu'il avait entendu du temps où Brittany était là.

-Et ta grand-mère, pas trop déçue que tu sois « du côté obscur de la force » ? la nargua-t-il. Pourtant c'est vachement marrant, ce côté. C'est dommage que Mamie ne le voie pas.

Ce fut au tour de Santana de pâlir légèrement. Elle commença à l'insulter en espagnol, puis partit à grands pas.

Quinn le ramena à leur table un peu de force, appuyant sur son épaule pour l'obliger à s'asseoir, et chassa d'un regard aigre les curieux.

- Elle a raison Kurt, on ne voit plus ton père aux réunions. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment apprécié, mais… Mais pourquoi ? interrogea Quinn.

Kurt la regarda avec un regard vide de toute expression, et Quinn fronça les sourcils aux cernes sous les yeux glacés de son ami. Il parut se reprendre, puis se pinça l'arrête du nez, fermant les yeux le plus fort qu'il le pouvait, sûrement dans l'espoir de se réveiller. Rien à faire. Abandonnant, il rouvrit les yeux pour sortir son portable, le consultant : 1 nouveau message.

Il l'ouvrit, pour voir le nom de David Karofsky en haut de l'écran. Et merde ! Il lut rapidement le message, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas balancer le cellulaire dans la cafétéria. Mais s'il ne faisait pas ce que Dave voulait, il était foutu. Sa sœur également. Ils n'auraient plus aucune chance de survivre.

Alors, Kurt tapa une réponse rapide, quelques lettres, qui signaient déjà une prise de risque et de la fatigue supplémentaire. « _D'accord._ ». Sur ce, ignorant les questions de Quinn, il croisa les bras et plongea la tête dedans, tentant de rattraper le sommeil perdu.

- Excuse-moi… ?

C'était une voix légèrement hésitante. Pas assez aigue et douce pour appartenir à sa sœur, et pas suffisamment abimée par la cigarette pour qu'il s'agisse de celle de Quinn. Le possesseur de la voix semblait être un homme, du moins un garçon. Kurt leva enfin la tête de ses bras pour apercevoir le bouclé ami avec sa sœur, Blaine.

- Quoi ? lâcha aigrement le châtain.

En temps normal, il aurait fait un commentaire arrogant et vulgaire, sur ce que le brun désirait exactement, plein de mots crus et de sous-entendus, mais mon Dieu, il était épuisé. Il devait demander à Karofsky de cesser de lui coller des choses à faire toutes les nuits, sinon il allait finir par s'effondrer, se rouler en boule et s'endormir pour 10 ans en plein milieu d'un couloir. Celui ou celle qui oserait le réveiller serait exposé à une colère terrible.

- Ta copine, Quinn je crois, m'a demandé je cite : « de te réveiller parce qu'elle avait la flemme », expliqua Blaine.

- Alors, je pense que je vais la remercier de t'avoir offert sur un plateau, jolie petite chose, susurra Kurt, un sourire quelque peu lubrique étirant ses lèvres.

Enfin, il redevenait lui-même ! La fatigue ne restait jamais bien longtemps, il était trop habitué à lutter contre.

Le bouclé rougit, mais fit tout pour cacher le trouble que cette remarque lui avait apporté. Il baissa la tête et enfouit les mains dans ses poches. Kurt ne rata pas cette occasion et détailla sa tenue. Après tout, il était peut-être un mauvais garçon, mais il n'en aimait pas moins la mode. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne lui enlèverait pas.

Le plus petit avait un tee-shirt basique, un slim noir et des Converses bleues. Kurt laissa son regard traîner plus longtemps sur le slim, et rien que ce vêtement suffisait à assurer que le bouclé était bien du même bord que le châtain.

« - Enfin bref, je… Vais y aller, marmonna le brun, les joues toujours roses.

- Hep, hep, attends, le retint Kurt en se levant. »

Le châtain agrippa le poignet du brun, et le tira à lui en utilisant cette prise. Sans que le bouclé n'aie le temps de réagir, le plus grand colla leurs corps, passa une main possessive dans le bas de son dos et attrapa son regard mordoré dans le sien.

« - Ça te dirait qu'on se fasse un truc, toi et moi, un de ces soirs ? Chuchota suggestivement Kurt. Tu me plais bien.

Le bouclé tenta de se dégager, le visage cramoisi.

- Si c'est pour une baise rapide, tu peux aller te rhabiller, rétorqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de choses.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi le problème, si j'en crois tes joues, se moqua Kurt en resserrant son étreinte.

Il laissa ses mains se balader négligemment sur les hanches du brun, appuya légèrement ses doigts sur celles-ci pour le rapprocher de lui, puis reprit.

- Ce n'est pas du temps perdu, je peux te l'assurer sexy, lança Kurt. On se sent vachement plus détendu après.

- Ecoute, euh…

- Kurt, s'amusa le châtain.

- Ecoute, Kurt, tu es très beau, sexy et tout ça, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour commencer quelque chose, même un coup d'un soir. Je ne veux pas laisser de… Enfin bref, trancha le brun, l'air plutôt agacé. Maintenant, lâche-moi ou…

Le plus grand n'écoutait que la moitié des choses que le bouclé avait prononcé, et la seule qu'il avait retenue était « tu es très beau, sexy ». Il fixait les lèvres du plus petit qui cessa de parler en s'apercevant du regard de l'autre garçon.

- Tes lèvres ont l'air…

Kurt s'arrêta, hésitant sur l'adjectif à employer. Le bouclé n'osait pas se dégager, le contact des mains sur ses hanches lui brûlait la peau et le déstabilisait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Il voulut reprendre la parole, mais le châtain fit quelque chose qui lui coupa la parole plus qu'efficacement.

Il posa ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes, doucement, aussi légèrement qu'un battement d'ailes de papillon. Même pas un baiser. C'était si léger que Blaine ne fut même pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce contact remua cependant quelque chose dans son ventre, et la sensation des lèvres douces de l'autre garçon l'excita un peu plus que nécessaire.

En les retirant, Kurt esquissa un sourire moqueur qui fit légèrement redescendre Blaine sur terre.

- Délicieuses. C'est ça, l'adjectif que je cherchais. Il faudra que je les goûte mieux, un de ces jours.

Sur ces mots, il partit, attrapant son sac au passage.

S'il s'était retourné, peut-être aurait-il vu le rougissement de Blaine, et sa main posée à l'endroit où les lèvres de Kurt l'avaient effleuré.

* * *

_Salut ! _

_Bon, ce chapitre est sûrement plus court, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même ! *danse de l'espoir* *cette danse n'existe pas*_

_Je voudrais remercier (ok, le moment des remerciements !) tous ceux qui ont mis des reviews, ajoutés en favoris, followé -je ne sais même pas si ce mot existe-, ou encore parlés de cette fic à leur amis. C'est vraiment cool !_

_Je voulais parler du drame dont on a tous entendus parler, la mort de Cory. J'ai décidé pour ma part de ne pas faire d'O.S hommage, pour la bonne raison que d'autres le font bien mieux que moi et il y en a déjà assez. Voilà ! Donc, toutes mes condoléances à la famille, à Léa, à l'équipe de Glee et bien sûr aux gleeks._

_Je vous aime !_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas Glee (j'aimerais bien pourtant…)

Salut ! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. Pour une raison obscure, quelqu'un s'acharne sur cette fiction, (j'ai réussi à oublier mon téléphone à genre 2h de chez moi, avec le chapitre 4 et 5 dedans, et mon ordi a purement et simplement... Planté, et pour le remplacer il va falloir attendre jusqu'à septembre. Il risque d'avoir de longues attentes pour des chapitres à suivre, j'en suis désolée d'avance.) mais je vais quand même poster ça avant de partir ! Bonne lecture -je suis bavarde aujourd'hui...- !

* * *

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais, enfin ? râla Quinn alors que Kurt arrivait en SVT, ignorait royalement le prof et s'asseyait à sa place habituelle.

- Je dansais avec les pingouins-lamas, Quinny, répondit distraitement Kurt.

- Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre, rétorqua Quinn.

- Je t'ai toujours dit que tu étais royale, Quinny.

- Tu es un idiot, s'agaça la jeune fille.

- Mais tu m'aimes quand même, soupira Kurt.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle.

Kurt lui lança un regard quelque peu surpris. Lors de ce genre de conversation, ces déclarations étaient la plupart ponctuées d'un soupir agacé, d'un petit rire ou quelque chose du genre. Le fait de répondre positivement à ça avait légèrement réveillé Kurt, ce qui était plus que nécessaire. Il se racla la gorge et se redressa un peu.

- Je parlais avec le beau mec que tu as décidé de m'envoyer pour éviter à avoir la tâche ingrate de me réveiller, décida-t-il d'expliquer.

- Je savais que c'était une bonne idée, murmura plus pour elle-même Quinn. Il t'a réveillé bien mieux que je l'aurais fait, non ?

- Effectivement, Quinny. Mais toi tu me tapes pour me réveiller, alors je préfère son réveil.

Quinn lui lança un coup d'œil, puis lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

- Tu vois ! démontra Kurt. Je suis maltraité.

- Vous feriez un couple si mignon, rêvassa-t-elle en l'ignorant royalement.

Encore une fois, Kurt fut étonné de sa réponse. Ce n'était pas le genre de Quinn de faire dans… Ce que font les filles en général, piailler, imaginer des couples, le rose, tout ça. Dans Quinn, la seule chose rose, c'était ses cheveux.

- Euh, Quinn, dois-je te rappeler que je ne me mets _pas_ en couple, fit Kurt. Les coups d'un soir sont bien plus marrants.

- Abruti.

- Comme si tu envisageais de t'engager dans une relation, Quinny, s'amusa Kurt. Toi comme moi sais que nous ne voulons pas… _ça_.

- … Pourquoi est-ce que tu as raison ? Râla Quinn.

- Parce que je suis un génie, répliqua orgueilleusement Kurt.

Quinn se contenta de soupirer à cette remarque arrogante, et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière pour s'occuper. Kurt vit à l'éclat mort qu'exprimaient ses yeux qu'elle était perdue dans des pensées plus ou moins joyeuses.

Ignorant les demandes du prof, qui cessèrent quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit son lecteur mp3, et parcourut ses chansons. Il regarda d'un air nostalgique les titres de Barbra Streisand défiler. C'est ce qu'il écoutait avant…

Avant tout ce bordel.

Il secoua la tête et appuya sur une chanson, située entre un morceau métal et un autre d'Eminem.

"_Young And Beautiful_ - Lana Del Rey."

« **Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful**  
_M'aimeras-tu encore quand je ne serai plus jeune et belle?_  
**Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul**  
_M'aimeras-tu encore quand je n'aurai rien excepté mon âme douloureuse?_  
**I know you will, I know you will**  
_Je sais que oui, je sais que oui_. »

_« Quelle abrutie_, se dit Kurt. _Il ne t'aimera plus_. _Une simple âme douloureuse n'est pas suffisante pour les gens. »_

- Kurt Hummel !

C'était presque un cri. D'un geste nonchalant, Kurt retira un écouteur d'une de ses oreilles pour lever un sourcil ennuyé.

- Quoi ?

- Je vous prierai d'écouter en classe, exigea le professeur. Que vont dire vos parents face aux commentaires des professeurs sur votre bulletin ?

La dernière phrase retourna un couteau dans sa poitrine. Quinn se figea sur sa chaise, ferma les yeux un court instant comme pour signifier « _Non, cela ne vient pas de se passer… _» puis les rouvrit, posant son regard sur lui.

Les yeux bleus glacés du jeune homme se drapèrent une nouvelle fois d'un voile d'indifférence. Impassible.

-Alors ? Insista le prof. Je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient.

Kurt ferma les yeux, et remit ses écouteurs. Il monta le volume à fond, se perdit dans la chanson et ne vit pas le regard coupable que le prof lui lança lorsqu'un élève lui apprit que la mère de Kurt était morte.

* * *

-Naya ! Naaaaaayaaaaa ! Oui, je te parle à toi !

La petite brune daigna enfin se retourner, et aperçut le bouclé qui depuis tout à l'heure tentait d'attirer son attention et qui se prenait des vents monumentaux -c'était assez marrant, en fait-. Voyant qu'il avait enfin réussi, il ouvrit la bouche :

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'ignores. Dès que je discute avec Marley, tu as les yeux dans le vide, et tu ne me parles jamais.

- En fait, je ne t'aime pas, lâcha Naya d'un ton sec.

Blaine ouvrit des yeux étonnés, mais ne parut pas s'en offenser.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Naya décida d'être franche.

- Je n'aime pas le fait que toi et mon frère flirtiez du regard ainsi.

- Ton frère ? fit Blaine en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Oui. Je m'appelle Naya Hummel.

Le brun ouvrit réellement un regard surpris, et rougit légèrement.

- A… Alors Kurt, c'est ton… frère ?!

- Mon grand-frère, oui.

- Mais pourquoi n'apprécies-tu pas…

Blaine hésita. Comment appeler ce qu'ils faisaient ? Un flirt ? Heureusement pour lui, Naya avait compris.

- Tu n'as pas à savoir ça, trancha Naya. Mais tu comprends, je ne veux pas perdre mon frère.

Malgré lui, le garçon rit légèrement. Comme si elle pouvait le perdre. Blaine n'était là que pour quelques semaines au maximum. Il n'avait rien le temps de faire avec Kurt, comme avec tous les autres mecs qu'il avait pu croiser. Le stress et l'inquiétude eurent raison de lui et il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?! s'agaça Naya.

- P… Pardon, haleta Blaine, tentant de maîtriser ses éclats de rire qui faisaient retourner les gens dans le couloir.

Il reprit son calme, sous le regard plutôt vexé de Naya.

- Ecoute, Naya, commença-t-il, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour Kurt et moi. Il n'y a rien entre nous,…

Blaine prit une légère inspiration à ces mots. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Mais Naya n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- …et il n'y aura rien, je peux te l'assurer, finit-il.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? s'étonna malgré elle la brune. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Blaine. Je sais ce que je dis.

Sur ces mots, il partit. Plus loin, il s'arrêta au casier qu'on lui avait attribué à McKinley. Sa décoration ne changeait pas : une photo d'Emily, la plus récente, un grand sourire qui plissaient ses yeux adressé au photographe, qui était Blaine. Elle riait aux éclats quelques secondes auparavant, heureuse de le retrouver pour quelques heures. Une autre, où ils étaient tous les deux, plus jeunes, peut-être huit ans, leurs têtes se touchant et le même sourire aux lèvres. Un petit mot qu'elle lui avait confié la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, précisant qu'il lui manquait chaque jour et qu'elle tenait pour lui. Et enfin, une série de photo de Photomaton, où tous deux s'amusaient à faire des têtes idiotes. Il savait qu'Emily avait les mêmes.

Son casier en témoignait : sa sœur était toute sa vie.

Il attrapa les livres nécessaires à son premier cours, en revenant au problème qui se posait à lui. John, le mari de Sophia. Comment allait-il s'approprier sa confiance ? Alors qu'il se rendait à sa salle de cours, son portable diffusa « _Creep_ », de Radiohead. Il avait mis cette sonnerie car sa sœur utilisait « _Karma Police_ » et qu'ils se disputaient souvent –amicalement- sur lequel était le meilleur. Blaine soutenait _Creep, _évidemment_. _Il décrocha en s'éloignant de sa destination première, pour trouver un coin tranquille. Une salle de classe vide, parfait.

- Oui ?

- Blaine.

Il reconnut la voix insupportable de Miss. Tania, et grimaça. Cette femme faisait partie de l'A.A, et il la détestait depuis son plus jeune âge. Voix mielleuse, ton hypocrite, diabolique sous ses airs de bonne famille. Avec Emily, il l'appelait Miss. Tarée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? soupira Blaine.

- Nous avons un marché à te proposer.

Le cœur de Blaine accéléra. Pitié, pas un chantage avec sa sœur… Pas un chantage avec sa sœur…

Il se répétait ça en boucle, tout en articulant difficilement :

- J'écoute.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir du mal dans ton affaire actuelle.

- Depuis quand vous vous intéressez à nos « missions » ? Coupa Blaine.

- Laisse-moi finir. Tu te débrouille, on a trouvé un autre enfant pour le couple qui te voulait. Tu as plus de temps pour accéder à la phase 2. Par contre, pour la peine, tu retourneras en Inde.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Blaine, faisant se retourner quelques élèves retardataires. Y'a pas moyen ! Je ne retournerai pas là-bas ! Comment je vois ma sœur, moi ?!

- 23, s'agaça Miss. Tarée –il remarqua que maintenant, elle l'appelait par le chiffre qu'il lui avait été attribué en arrivant-, tu vas faire ce que je te dis, tu as compris ?

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous faites ça.

- Faire quoi ?

Sa voix était toujours agacée, mais un trait de curiosité avait fait son entrée.

- L'A.A. Je ne comprends pas l'utilité.

- Mon chéri, soupira la femme, on vous a déjà expliqué ça. La société est de pire en pire. Les homosexuels se marient, ont des enfants, d'autres couples ne veulent pas avoir la bonté de procréer, alors que c'est de notre devoir. C'est contre-nature de prendre l'enfant d'un autre au lieu de créer le sien. Alors l'A.A a été fondée.

Blaine fixa le vide quelques instants. Prenant son silence pour une compréhension, Miss. Tania reprit :

- J'espère que tu as compris. Tu as encore du temps jusqu'à ce que nous te le signalions pour t'occuper de l'affaire Anderson, ensuite tu repars en Inde. Aucune négociation possible.

- Vous êtes complément tarés, siffla-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Dans un geste de rage, il jeta son cellulaire à terre brutalement. Toute la « bonne humeur » que Kurt avait provoquée quelques temps plutôt s'était volatilisée, et il se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il ne voulait pas retourner en Inde.

L'Inde était un beau pays, certes. Mais la pauvreté y était assez présente, et passer d'un quotidien d'adolescent américain à celui d'un indien lui faisait toujours un choc. Il fallait travailler là-bas, le plus souvent, car là où l'envoyait l'A.A était la plupart du temps des couples qui avaient besoin d'adolescents en bonne forme pour les aider au lieu de bébés. -Ça changeait, mais pour les adolescents de l'agence, les pays pauvres n'étaient pas... Très attrayants.- Il n'y avait pas toujours de la nourriture en quantité, et Blaine n'aimait pas aller là-bas. Il ne pouvait voir sa sœur avant longtemps, dans les cas où il partait en Inde. Il parlait plutôt bien l'hindi –langue officielle de l'Inde, bien que des centaines existent dans ce pays, mais il n'aimait pas spécialement l'utiliser. Il préférait sa langue natale, l'anglais.

Il savait que sa sœur parlait couramment espagnol. Lui aussi parlait un peu espagnol, mais pas aussi bien qu'elle, et n'avait en aucun cas son magnifique accent. Elle avait pris l'habitude de le surnommer « _miel_ », pour deux raisons : la couleur de ses yeux –qu'il partageait avec elle-, un croisement entre plusieurs couleurs dont celle du miel, et aussi car « _miel_ » signifiait « _mon chou _» en espagnol.

Malgré leurs missions horribles, ils gardaient tout de même des restes de leur existence passée à voyager. Emily passait son temps à osciller entre l'anglais et l'espagnol, lui savait jongler entre l'italien, l'hindi et l'anglais.

C'était bien là le seul avantage que cette vie leur offrait.

Blaine soupira en se levant. Il ne pouvait pas annoncer à Emily son départ se rapprochant, puisque l'agence bloquait les appels et les SMS entre eux –pour avoir la totale maîtrise d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas des pantins non plus, il ne fallait pas pousser ! Il était sûrement en retard en classe, mais il s'en fichait d'une force…

Combien de temps n'allait-il ne pas voir sa sœur, encore ? Un an ? Deux ans ? Ses jambes tremblèrent. Il n'avait qu'une envie, trouver sa sœur, et s'enfuir avec elle.

Et puis avec Kurt, aussi.

Oh, il ne venait pas de dire ça ?

En secouant la tête, il sortit de la classe vide et se dirigea vers la sienne. Il consulta son emploi du temps pour y lire « Espagnol ». Non, vraiment ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, tous, à vouloir lui rappeler sa sœur ?

Il lui semblait avoir oublié quelque chose, et jura quand il se rappela de son portable. Il se précipita dans la classe vide, et en sortant pour la deuxième fois, il heurta quelqu'un.

- Marley ? S'étonna-t-il en reconnaissant la jeune fille en l'aidant à se stabiliser.

- Je suis désolée je… J'étais aux toilettes donc en retard, et je t'ai entendu crier, tu avais l'air énervé. Alors je me suis approchée.

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir à l'hésitation de la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Marl', sourit-il.

-Si, je pense que si, souffla-t-elle. J'ai… J'ai entendu ta conversation au téléphone.

Blaine pâlit, déglutit puis se recomposa rapidement un visage simplement curieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

- Euh, que tu « retournerai pas là-bas », « y'a pas moyen », et « vous êtes tarés ». A qui tu parlais ?

- Je…

Décidément, il enchaînait les bourdes. Deux en deux jours, c'était beaucoup trop.

- Euh…

Une diversion, une diversion… Trouver une diversion…

- Marley, que faisais-tu aux toilettes ? s'étonna Blaine. Je sais que tu y es allée avant la reprise.

Paye ta question de merde... Alors que Marley battit imperceptiblement des cils, en déglutissant, Blaine pensa qu'elle allait lui mentir ou quelque chose du genre. Peut-être avait-il finalement touché un point sensible ? Quoi, elle avait des problèmes de transit... ? Oh non, il était réellement _idiot _pour venir de penser ça.

Il se désintéressa de sa bêtise lorsqu'il vit Marley prendre une inspiration tremblante.

- Marley ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Je...

Elle ferma les yeux très fort, et chancela avant d'être obligée de s'agripper à Blaine pour ne pas tomber. Inquiet, le garçon murmura en lui frottant le bras :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Lorsque les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, Blaine jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la salle qu'ils étaient censés rejoindre, puis prit rapidement sa décision. Il n'irait pas en cours tout de suite. Il prit doucement la main de Marley, exécutant distraitement des cercles sur la peau à l'aide de son pouce, et l'entraina dans la salle vide qu'il venait de quitter. Il s'assit sur un des bureaux, et encouragea d'un signe de tête Marley a faire de même.

- Raconte-moi. Tu peux tout me dire, fit doucement Blaine.

Il se sentit quelque peu coupable en prononçant ces mots, car il n'était même pas sûr d'être là dans un mois. Le brun ignora cette sensation lorsque Marley commença :

- C'est à cause de... De cette fille... Kitty.

Blaine contenta de frotter gentiment le dos de son amie, l'encourageant à continuer.

- Je... J'étais... Je suis amoureuse d'elle.

La brune risqua un petit coup d'œil à Blaine, anxieuse, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais dit, parce que tu vois Kurt Hummel et Quinn Fabray ? Bah Kitty Wilde c'est la même chose, mais dans notre année. Tellement populaire qu'elle a tout le monde à ses pieds. Pour une raison obscure, elle est rentré dans le Glee Club -tu sais, le club où personne ne veut aller-. Une histoire de mec je crois. Elle m'a prise en grippe... Elle m'a appris à me faire vomir.

- Oh, Marley, je suis désolé...

- Je trouvais ça horrible au début, mais je l'ai fait, parce qu'elle ne me regardait pas et que toutes ces cheerladers sont si minces... Et puis ma mère est un peu... Enrobée. Mais c'est devenu un besoin. Maintenant je me sens faible Blaine, mais je ne veux pas grossir tu comprends ? Kitty me regarderait encore moins. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Il y avait une véritable détresse dans sa voix, et elle éclata en sanglots après avoir lâché ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Cette Kitty avait l'air d'être une pure garce.

- C'est bon, ça va aller Marley. Je vais t'aider. Tu dois t'empecher de faire ça. C'est très mauvais pour toi.

- Je vais essayer, soupira Marley.

Un léger silence passa. Ce n'était pas le genre de blanc mal à l'aise, simplement un silence confortable, la tête de Marley appuyée sur l'épaule de Blaine.

- Et toi avec Kurt, ça avance ? Fit-elle soudainement.

- Que... Quoi ? balbutia Blaine.

- Oh, s'il te plaît. Naya et moi on a très bien remarqué votre flirt visuel. On dirait que lui crève d'envie de te ramener dans sa chambre dès qu'il te voie, et toi tu ne te gêne pas pour le contempler sous toutes les coutures, se moqua gentiment Marley.

- Au moins, je suis certain maintenant que Naya me déteste pour flirter avec son frère, rit Blaine doucement.

- Elle ne te déteste pas, le rassura la brune. Elle a simplement un passé qui fait qu'elle tient beaucoup à son frère.

- Un passé...?

Marley jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, puis secoua la tête.

- Je ne te raconterai pas _ça_, Blaine.

Le bouclé hocha la tête. Il aimait bien la compagnie de Marley. Ils avaient décidé de sécher le cours, et discutaient simplement. La jeune fille revint à ses côtés, sur le bureau, et appuya sa tete contre son épaule avant de murmurer.

- Je me sens bien avec toi, Blaine. C'est facile de se confier à toi, c'est comme si...

Elle hésita un instant.

- Si tu connaissais ça par cœur, les secrets, tout ça.

Blaine déglutit mais sourit doucement pour ne rien laisser paraître. Marley ne pouvait pas se douter à quel point elle avait raison. Tellement raison.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

_Heeey ! Non, je n'abandonne pas cette fic, bien au contraire. J'aime cette fic. Je vous aime. Aimez-la avec moi !_

_Je suis DÉSOLÉE pour le temps. Vraiment. Mais j'ai pas arrêté de bouger, j'ai plus d'ordi, breeef, je galère._

_Je ne réponds plus aux reviews anonymes. Désolée pour ça aussi. Mais j'écris sur une tablette, c'est long, c'est chiant, alors j'essaye de raccourcir au mieux. Mais n'arrêtez surtout pas ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir. :)_

_C'est mon plus long chapitre jusqu'à maintenant, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !_

_Bref, la suite ! _

* * *

- Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois, Hummel. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Kurt affronta le regard de Karofsky et poussa un soupir excédé.

- Oui, j'ai compris.

- Parfait. Dégage, maintenant.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander avant.

Le boss haussa un sourcil, impatient.

- Je voudrais que tu diminues mes missions de nuit, exigea Kurt. Le travail que tu me donnes n'est pas des plus compliqués, mais il est fatiguant et long. Je vais finir par m'effondrer et tu le sais très bien.

David se pencha pour dévisager le garçon, ses cernes sous les yeux bleus glacés, et remarqua qu'il peinait à les garder grands ouverts. Dubitatif, Karofsky se redressa et croisa les bras.

- Je te diminue à trois nuits par semaine. Ce soir est libre si tu veux, parce que tu as des bons résultats en ce moment. Ton week-end est libre aussi, sauf si je le demande. J'irais pas plus bas.

Kurt soupira puis acquiesça doucement.

- Donc, tu te rappelles ce que tu as à faire, demain ? Soupira une énième fois Karofsky.

- Oui, s'agaça Kurt.

- Bien. Et Jeudi ? Ce que je t'ai envoyé par message ?

- Oui. Je dois revendre des téléphones, écouteurs ou autres choses qui valent chers avec Matt, Alexia et Ben, que tu nous as chargés de voler il y a une semaine.

- Très bien ! Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué, se moqua Karofsky.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était compliqué, contra Kurt. Peut-être que ton cerveau primitif comprends mal les paroles des autres.

- Espèce de...

La main de Karofsky claqua violemment sur la joue de Kurt, qui grimaça. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes puis Karofsky poussa Kurt contre le mur en expirant de la même façon qu'un buffle en colère.

Malgré la peur, Kurt ne pût s'empêcher de ricaner à cette vision.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Grinça Karofsky.

- Oh, rien d'important, répondit Kurt.

- C'est moi, c'est ça ? S'énerva le plus grand.

- Bien ce que je dis. Rien d'important.

Quel idiot, mais quel abruti... Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, plus de sommeil en perspective, et il cherchait la merde.

Kurt savait bien qu'il prenait des risques, mais il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre dans ce domaine. Sa bouche parlait pratiquement toute seule, tant sa rancœur envers Karofksy était importante. Ce mec l'avait tellement fait souffrir dans ses premières années de lycée... À l'époque, le footballeur avait achevé de briser le garçon déjà bien amoché par la vie.

Connard.

Le châtain contempla le feu qui brûlait dans les yeux de l'autre et déglutit.

S'il savait se battre, même contre les grands baraqués comme Karofsky -vivre dans un quartier assez mal-famé avait ses avantages...-, il était conscient qu'il devait éviter de frapper son boss.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Karofsky. Pas le genre de sourire qui vous rassurait, non... Plutôt le contraire.

- Je vais te mettre sur Smythe. On a un gros contrat à négocier avec lui.

- Quoi ?! Mais... Mais pourquoi moi ?! Je veux dire, comme punition, tu peux me frapper, me faire lever encore plus tôt que d'habitude, me mettre sur des clients chiants, mais s'il te plaît, pas Smythe !

- Smythe.

- Mais pourquoi tu me mets moi ? Et Jake ?

- Parce que Sebastian t'aime bien.

- Il ne m'aime pas, marmonna Kurt. Il aime ce que je lui fais. Par ta faute.

- Bref, ça rapporte pareil, même plus. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, maintenant, tu dégages. Tu rentres chez toi, t'as rien pour ce soir, chanceux.

- Ouais, c'est fou ce que je suis chanceux, soupira Kurt.

Kurt sortit en trombe de la base miteuse qu'ils utilisaient, énervé. Il n'appréciait guère Sebastian.

Sebastian était l'un des plus gros clients de Karofsky et sa bande. Difficile à convaincre. Le problème avec lui, comme beaucoup d'autres, restait la négociation. Et ça, c'était le boulot de Kurt, Jake, Alexia et Mary. Aussi, Sebastian était toujours, malgré et envers tout, un petit arrogant sournois.

- Naya, c'est moi ! Fit Kurt en poussant la porte de l'appartement étrangement ouverte." Naya était là après tout, peut-être qu'elle avait oublié de fermer derrière elle pour une fois.

Personne ne lui répondit, et sans s'inquiéter particulièrement, le châtain posa son sac dans l'entrée avant de reprendre.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais Kurt ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Posant son sac dans l'entrée comme il en avait l'habitude, il rappela :

- Naya ? T'es où ?

Aucune réponse. L'appartement restait d'un silence terrifiant. Un nœud de forma alors dans le ventre de Kurt, et il commença à paniquer.

Son habitude de la peur l'aida à contrôler son anxiété, et il tenta de se raisonner. Les mecs de Karofsky ne pouvaient pas avoir fait du mal à sa sœur, elle était juste endormie dans son lit...

Il se précipita pour ouvrir la seule chambre de l'appartement, celle de Naya, pour sentir son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine.

Vide.

Alors toute tentative de raisonnement disparut comme une poussière balayée d'un simple coup de vent, et il commença à crier le nom de sa sœur dans toute la petite superficie de l'appartement. Un hurlement aigu le stoppa net.

- Kurt ! Kurt, à l'aide !

Son esprit créa automatiquement l'image de sa petite sœur, entourée de deux gars bien plus grands et musclés qu'elle, en train de la traîner par une sortie qu'il n'avait pas vu, jusqu'à la base pour lui faire on ne sait quoi.

Tout ça parce que Kurt avait été irrespectueux ! Smythe n'était pas une assez lourde punition ?

- Naya ?! Où t'es ?

- À la fenêtre ! Cria-t-elle. Je suis à la fenêtre !

Kurt s'arrêta une seconde fois, manquant cette fois de tomber. À la fenêtre ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait à la fenêtre ?! Son esprit se débrouilla pour lui imposer une fois de plus une image horrible, sa sœur accrochée désespérément au rebord de la fenêtre, tentant de ne pas lâcher de peur de s'écraser.

Le châtain se précipita vers la fenêtre du salon, et ne vit rien. Une vague de panique afflua une nouvelle fois quand il lâcha, désespéré :

- Je ne te vois pas ! Paniqua Kurt.

- En bas, je suis en bas !

Kurt baissa la tête si vite qu'il grimaça de douleur. Douleur vite oubliée lorsqu'il aperçut sa sœur, sa tignasse brune, sa petite silhouette encore plus fine que la sienne, totalement et littéralement suspendue au dessus du vide, se balançant au rythme du vent, attachée à la taille par une corde.

Jésus, merde.

Sa sœur leva des yeux terrifiés et baignés de larmes vers lui, et en croisant ce regard, Kurt se rappela soudain que sa sœur avait le vertige.

- Kurt, aide-moi, supplia-t-elle lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Je crois que la corde va craquer…

- Attrape ma main, ordonna-t-il en reprenant rapidement son sang-froid. Ne la lâche surtout pas.

Une fois que la prise autour de sa main fut assurée, Kurt tira un bon coup. Mais d'une seule main -l'autre étant accrochée à la fenêtre pour plus de stabilité-, ce n'était pas simple.

- Aide-toi de tes pieds si tu peux, Naya, lui intima-t-il d'une voix aussi douce qu'il le pût dans la situation, afin de ne pas faire paniquer encore d'avantage sa sœur. Ce serait mieux.

La respiration saccadée, Naya hocha fébrilement la tête et tenta de se propulser à l'aide d'une prise qu'elle trouva. La manœuvre rata. Un des battements du cœur de Kurt aussi. La main autour de laquelle se refermaient ses doigts glissa, et Naya hurla, terrorisée. Au dernier moment, Kurt la retint, tint fermement sa main et tira de toutes ses forces.

Il parvint à remonter la forme tremblante, haletante et terrifiée de sa sœur en lieu sûr, et il s'écroula sur le sol de l'appartement, le souffle court et le cœur battant. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi -des secondes ? Des minutes ?-, à synchroniser leurs souffles et à tenter de se calmer. Puis, doucement, Kurt détacha de ses doigts habiles mais encore tremblants la corde qui serrait la taille fine de la plus petite. Une grande inspiration accueillit son geste, et en faisant glisser la corde le long des jambes de Naya avant de la balancer Dieu sait où, Kurt réalisa que son ventre était compressé par ce truc qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les larmes de sa cadette mouillèrent son tee-shirt, et Naya recommença à trembler plus violemment.

- Naya, calme-toi, murmura Kurt en comprenant que sa sœur subissait la retombée de l'adrénaline. C'est fini. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- D... Deux m... Mecs. Ou.. Ou trois. Je sais plus.

Elle prit une inspiration pour tenter de réguler sa respiration, puis reprit.

- Ils sont entrés dans l'appartement en défonçant la porte -il faudra la réparer, d'ailleurs- et j'ai compris que c'était mauvais pour moi... J'ai pensé un moment que c'était des policiers qui venaient nous arrêter parce qu'on vivait seuls, et qu'ils allaient nous séparer et que je ne te verrais plus jamais et...

La plus jeune s'était remise à trembler, mélangeant ses mots. Kurt caressa doucement ses longs cheveux bruns.

- Naya, calme-toi, ce n'était pas la police. Je suis toujours avec toi. Alors raconte-moi la suite, s'il te plaît.

Elle hocha la tête, essuya ses yeux rapidement du dos de sa main et continua son histoire, toujours allongée sur Kurt.

- Comme j'ai paniqué, j'ai voulu me cacher dans un placard, de la même façon que tu me l'as appris quand il y avait... (Elle frissonna à ses propres mots et aux souvenirs qu'ils entraînaient.)

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne parlait plus de ça, lui intima Kurt doucement. Raconte-moi juste ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Ils m'ont trouvée quand même, et ils m'ont immobilisée. Je me suis débattue parce que j'avais très peur qu'ils m'enlèvent ou quelque chose du genre...

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont frappée ? L'interrompit Kurt, redoutant la réponse.

Sa sœur hésita, puis leva les yeux vers lui, arrêtant de parcourir machinalement son torse de ses doigts. Leurs regards aussi bleus l'un que l'autre se croisèrent, et Kurt eut la réponse sans que Naya aie besoin de parler.

- Ils t'ont frappée, les connards, siffla Kurt. Je les retrouverais et je vais leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce., bouillonna-t-il.

- Non, Kurt, fit doucement Naya. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça.

Le ton presque suppliant de sa sœur lui fit de nouveau baisser les yeux. Il hésita, puis hocha la tête à contrecœur, bien que toujours énervé.

- Où est-ce qu'ils t'ont frappée ?

- Ils m'ont juste donné un coup de pied pour que j'arrête de bouger, répondit Naya. Dans les côtes.

Instinctivement, Kurt resserra son étreinte. Il détestait l'idée qu'on s'en prenne à sa sœur. Naya nicha son nez dans l'épaule du plus grand, et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, profitant simplement du fait d'être ensemble.

- Après, reprit soudain Naya, ils ont attaché une corde autour de ma taille, et ils l'ont serrée fort. Ils ont noué l'autre extrémité à la fenêtre, puis ils m'ont poussée. C'est à moment que j'ai eu le plus peur je crois, avoua-t-elle. Je pensais que le vide allait m'aspirer, que la corde allait craquer, que j'allais m'écraser au sol, tomber, dégringoler..-

- Calme-toi, fit fermement mais gentiment Kurt. C'est fini. Je suis là, c'est terminé.

- K... Kurt, tu peux rester là ce soir ? S'il te plaît ? Hésita Naya. Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas rester toute seule.

- Je reste avec toi, la rassura-t-il.

- Et... Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi, comme quand j'étais petite ? Demanda timidement la brune.

- Bien sûr, accepta Kurt. Viens là.

Il souleva sa sœur en la gardant serrée contre lui, puis marcha jusqu'au canapé, la tête de Naya enfouie dans le creux de son épaule. Il s'allongea sur ce qui lui servait de lit, laissant Naya s'accrocher à son tee-shirt. Le châtain étendit une couverture sur eux, avant de reprendre la plus jeune dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies, marmonna Naya en fermant les yeux. Je serais trop triste.

- Je ne t'oublierais jamais, murmura Kurt, le cœur serré à ses paroles qui auraient pu être prononcées dans un autre contexte si la corde avait lâché avant qu'il ne remonte Naya.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui parlait de ça ?

- Si toi aussi tu arrêtes de m'aimer, alors je n'aurais plus personne, bredouille Naya si bas que Kurt crut l'avoir rêvé.

La brune se blottit un peu plus contre le garçon, et chuchota ensuite quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de sombrer véritablement dans les bras de Morphée.

- Je t'aimerais toujours, Nay'.

Kurt déglutit à la vue du petit sourire de sa sœur, et détourna le regard.

Il était _hors de question_ que tout cela se reproduise. Il allait devoir apprendre à mettre sa rancœur de côté, car il n'était pas seul, et Naya représentait la chose à laquelle il tenait le plus.

* * *

Un jour, Blaine bafferait son subconscient. Il n'avait aucune foutue idée de comment, mais il y arriverait.

Depuis que le brun savait qu'il ne reverrait pas Emily avant un bout de temps, Pétronille (Blaine avait choisi un prénom ridicule à sa petite voix, pour se venger. Non mais ho...) passait son temps à parler. Genre, _vraiment_.

De pingouins, de Kurt, de bêtises que Blaine tentait de ne pas écouter…

Ça allait jusqu'à le déconcentrer en cours. Où il était justement, en ce moment même. SVT… Ce que la prof racontait ? Mystère. Fallait avouer qu'il s'en fichait.

- _D__élinquaaaaaant !_ fit Pétronille.

- Tais-toi. Tu me pourris la vie.

- _Nope ! Tu sais, j'ai parlé au président des koalas, il accepte de nous laisser consommer de l'eucalyptus en guise de marijuana –les lamas ont tout mangé, on a plus rien-, seulement si tu acceptes de faire la danse des koalas pour qu'ils rigolent un peu. Tu dois sauver l'humanité et faire la danse des koalas. Bon, le président était sympa, mais les pingouins resteront les animaux les plus beaux et drôles du monde…_

Blaine retint en lui la furieuse envie de se taper la tête contre la table, sachant pertinemment que ce serait inutile et que cela ne ferait qu'augmenter sa migraine.

Car oui, il avait mal à la tête. Et pas qu'un peu. Il devait absolument trouver une idée pour que John lui fasse entièrement confiance, et c'était quasiment impossible lorsqu'une putain de voix vous chantait l'hymne des pingouins en fond sonore.

Blaine enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, lassé, et poussa un long soupir. Entre ça et la torture que lui avait infligée Kurt -un contact, un simple _contact_ ! Blaine voulait beaucoup plus, et ça le faisait flipper. Moins il avait d'attaches, mieux c'était.-, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

- Blaine, ça va ? S'enquit doucement Marley, l'air inquiet.

- Ouais ouais, marmonna Blaine. C'est bon.

Marley détourna le regard au ton un peu sec de Blaine, qui se sentit rapidement coupable. La jeune fille était le seul point d'attache qu'il avait, ici.

_- Ne me dis pas que tu tombes amoureux de Marley ?_ Ironisa Pétronille.

- Abrutie. Je suis gay.

- _On ne sait jamais._

Il fallait qu'il passe à la phase 2. Non qu'il en ait hâte… C'est vrai, il a-do-rait se faire engueuler parce qu'il était invivable. C'était sa joie dans la vie.

- _L'ironie ne te va pas, Blaine_, intervint Pétronille. _C'est comme le gel._

- Qu'est-ce qui me va alors ?

- _Rien ne te va. Tu es irrécupérable. Sauf peut-être… Le chapeau officiel de la danse des koalas._

- Ta gueule.

Le bouclé soupira, et sortit une plaquette d'aspirine de sa poche avant d'en avaler un. Marley à côté de lui posa une main sur la sienne afin qu'il croise son regard.

- Blaine, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Cette fois ce n'était pas une question, c'était une constatation. Il était si transparent ? Cette voix l'épuisait, aussi… Cette situation le tuait également. Et puis, le bref contact que Kurt et lui avaient échangé le hantait encore. Son corps d'adolescent ne se satisfaisait pas d'aussi peu, et ça commençait à agacer sérieusement Blaine, en plus de tout le reste.

- J'ai la migraine, répondit le brun.

Après tout, c'était vrai !

- Il n'y a que ça ? fit Marley d'un air suspicieux.

- Oui, il n'y a que ça.

- _Mensooooonge ! S'infiltra Pétronille._

- Comme si j'allais lui dire : "Non, une petite voix chiante me parle dans ma tête de pingouins et je vais bientôt partir en Inde sans revoir ma jumelle pendant un temps indéterminé, mais ça va !".

- _Tu passerais pour encore plus taré que tu ne l'es déjà._

Blaine soupira une énième fois, et sortit son portable de sa poche pour envoyer un message à l'agence. Il ne négociait pas souvent avec ces connards, mais il devait voir Emily. Ou avoir juste avoir un contact, lui parler, ou... N'importe quoi.

La réponse à sa demande arriva aussitôt, comme d'habitude. "_Jusqu'à où es-tu prêt à aller ?_" Blaine déglutit. Il jouait sur du risqué. Il hésita une micro seconde, puis se rappela de la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à sa sœur. Cela faisait quatre mois. Quatre mois qu'ils n'avaient aucun contact. Alors, Blaine répondit ce qu'il ne fallait jamais répondre. "_Je ferais ce que vous voudrez."_

Quelques minutes passèrent, et il attendit, le cœur battant et la gorge nouée. Il avait peut-être aucune raison d'espérer, après tout. Sa sœur était probablement à des heures de Lima, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se passer, après tout ? Elle n'allait pas débarquer avec son grand sourire habituel et ses cheveux aussi bouclés que les siens, pour le serrer dans ses bras, l'envahir de son odeur d'épices et de shampoing à la cannelle.

Au lieu de ça, son téléphone commença à vibrer. L'A.A. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient encore ?

Blaine sentit son ventre se nouer. Peut-être était-ce...? Non, il ne préférait pas de bercer dans de fausses illusions. Mais quand même...

Le bouclé prit un air mal-en-point -ce n'était pas compliqué, vu son angoisse et sa migraine-, et marmonna assez fort pour que le professeur l'entende :

- Monsieur, je peux sortir ? Je crois que je vais vomir...

L'enseignant prit un air paniqué et lui fit un geste rapide de peur qu'il salisse sa classe, sûrement.

Blaine se précipita dehors, s'éloigna de la salle pour qu'on ne l'entende pas. Il décrocha rapidement et porta le cellulaire à son oreille.

- Blaine ? Hésita une voix féminine alors que Blaine balbutiait presque : "Emily ?"

Une inspiration aiguë et légèrement tremblante se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne, puis un cri suraigu et excité lui vrilla les tympans.

- OH MON DIEU Blaine !

Le bouclé émit un rire heureux, puis lança :

- Je n'y croyais pas quand mon téléphone s'est mis à sonner, mais j'ai quand même fait genre que j'allais vomir pour sortir. Tu aurais vu la tête du prof !

Emily éclata de rire, et un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Blaine sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

Lorsqu'Emily lui demanda comment ça se passait chez lui, si il avait eu pas mal de touches là où il était, Blaine balbutia :

- Eh bien... Il y a un mec...

- Un seul ?! S'étonna Emily. Cela ne te ressemble pas, Blaine. Tu ne t'attardes jamais sur les coups d'un soir.

- Ce n'est pas un coup d'un soir, marmonna Blaine d'une petite voix.

- Quoi ? Balbutia Emily. Blaine. Ne me dis pas... Que ce mec, là... Il te plaît ?

- Euh... Si. Non. J'crois. Enfin non. En fait, il me drague, et... Il... Il est super sexy Em', t'imagine pas. Un truc de fou, je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est dur de lui résister. Même si j'essaye de faire genre que non. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit un coup d'un soir comme les autres, donc je n'accepte pas.

- Blainey, soupira Emily. Tu connais...

- Oui, je connais les règles, Em', coupa Blaine, agacé. Je les connais même TRÈS BIEN.

- Calme-toi, lui intima doucement Emily.

- Désolé, marmonna Blaine. On... Peut arrêter d'en parler ?

- Oui, mais... Fais attention, hein ? Fit Emily d'une voix anxieuse.

- T'inquiète, sourit légèrement Blaine. Em', j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, fit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Alors que le bouclé expliquait son départ qui approchait inexorablement, il essaya de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix. Au moment où il termina, le silence l'alarma et il crut qu'il avait raccroché par inadvertance.

- Em' ?

- Je... Je suis là, murmura-t-elle d'une voix nouée.

- Tu pleures ?

- Non, trancha-t-elle un peu trop fort pour que ça soit naturel.

- Em'...

- Bon, si, avoua-t-elle. Mais cette agence est remplie de hijos de putas ! S'énerva Emily.

Au passage en espagnol de sa soeur, Blaine comprit qu'elle était dans un pays hispanique, car elle avait plus tendance à confondre les deux langues lorsqu'elle était dans ce genre d'univers.

Ils continuèrent la conversation en espagnol, Blaine ayant un assez bon niveau pour la suivre.

Une sonnerie résonna vaguement, mais il l'ignora, à l'instar du bruit des chaises raclant le sol et des pas dans le couloir.

- Tu es à quelle phase ? Demanda soudain Emily en espagnol.

- Je dois bientôt passer à la deux.

- Oh... Bonne chance, soupira Emily. La pire. J'ai connu des familles qui ont _très_ mal vécu cette phase.

- Moi aussi... Et toi, où tu en es ?

- La...

La voix d'Emily fut coupée, et Blaine fronça les sourcils. Il regarda son téléphone, qui lui indiquait la fin de l'appel. L'A.A. Quelle bande d'abrutis.

Énervé, Blaine lança une ou deux injures en espagnol, et balança l'appareil à terre.

- Eres español ? Fit une voix féminine derrière lui. ( _Tu es espagnol ?_ )

- No.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était, à vrai dire... Américain ? Asiatique ? Bref.

Blaine prit le temps d'observer la fille qui venait de l'aborder. Cheveux noirs, yeux de la même couleur, longs cils fournis, corps sans défauts, uniforme de cheerlader, peau typée. Ça devait être une des plus belles filles du lycée. Vu les regards que lui lançaient les mecs en passant devant eux, oui. Elle repassa dans la langue que tout le monde pratiquait autour d'eux.

- Pourtant, les gens parlant couramment l'espagnol, connaissant autant d'insultes et n'étant pour autant pas hispanique, ça ne court pas les rues.

- Et pourtant... Fit Blaine en haussant les bras. Je le parle juste à peu près correctement parce que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps en Espagne et en Amérique du Sud.

La brune hocha la tête, puis se présenta.

- _Me llamo Santana Lopez. Y tu ?_

- Blaine.. Anderson.

Le bouclé marqua une minuscule hésitation avant d'utiliser le nom qu'il portait en ce moment. Il en changeait presque tous les mois, après tout... Il espéra que son arrêt n'intrigue pas la jeune fille, mais celle-ci hocha simplement la tête.

Une vibration se fit entendre, et Blaine jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable pour s'apercevoir que cela ne venait pas de lui, mais de Santana. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres, et ses yeux brillèrent légèrement. Elle leva le regard sur Blaine, s'essuya hâtivement les yeux et siffla :

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à raconter ça autour de toi, c'est bien compris ? Sinon je me débrouille pour que tu sois arrosé de slushies tous les matins en arrivant.

- T'inquiète. Qui est-ce que c'était ?

- Ma copine.

- Tu es...? S'étonna Blaine.

Il en avait vaguement entendu parler lors de l'affrontement entre Kurt et elle, mais dit de voix propre, ce n'était pas pareil.

- Gay ? Ouais. Ça te pose un problème ? L'agressa Santana.

- Pff, j'm'en fous, c'est ta vie, soupira Blaine. Je le suis aussi.

- C'est vraiment une école de dauphins... Oh, non, merde, je parle comme Britt' maintenant, jura-t-elle.

- Britt' ?

Santana lui lança un regard signifiant clairement : "T'es limité ou tu le fais exprès ?".

- Ma. Petite. Amie, lui répondit-elle en insistant sur les mots.

- Aaah. Oui.

- T'es pas très intelligent toi, hein ? Railla Santana.

- Je ne te permets pas ! S'offusqua Blaine.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta taille est proportionnelle à ton intelligence, se moqua la brune." Elle le parcourut du regard. "Et Dieu que c'est petit."

- Espèce de garce, soupira Blaine. Les piques sont visiblement ton seul moyen de te faire des amis, ou d'éloigner les gens, au choix, se moqua-t-il.

Santana marmonna vaguement, puis se retourna, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Blaine partait également, lorsqu'il fut arrêté par la voix de Santana :

- Wow, Fredon ! Attends.

L'hispanique lui enfonça un papier dans la main, que Blaine déplia pour y voir un numéro de téléphone visiblement griffonné à la va-vite.

- Ne considère pas que je te drague ou quoi que ce soit, grinça-t-elle. Tous les mecs qui ont mon numéro veulent me choper.

- Santana. Je suis gay.

- Ah, ouais.

Elle repartit véritablement cette fois, laissant Blaine un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Hurlait Kurt. Je sais très bien que ce sont TES hommes qui ont été dans mon appartement !

- Bon, bon. J'avoue, ironisa Karofsky. Ils font dire que ta soeur est très jolie.

- Espèce de... !

Kurt tenta de se jeter sur Karofsky, mais le "garde du corps" de celui-ci l'en empêcha, le retenant par les deux bras dans une position assez inconfortable.

- Si tu refais encore du mal à ma soeur, de quelque façon qui soit, je te TUE, cracha Kurt. Tu m'as compris ?

Pour ces propos, le garçon reçut un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et grimaça.

- Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à l'argent que je te fournis que tu peux vivre, Kurt.

L'intéressé grinça des dents mais ne répondit rien. Comment est-ce qu'il savait ça ? Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, pour ne rien arranger. Saleté de mec !

- Eh oui, je le sais, s'amusa Karofsky. Selon mes hommes, ton appartement est trop petit pour accueillir plus de deux personnes, et encore, tu ne dois pas avoir ta propre chambre. Tu l'as laissée à ta soeur, hein ? Quel adorable garçon. Dieu, je n'aimerais pas vivre comme toi !

Kurt ne répondit rien, le visage fermé et la mâchoire serrée. Il se sentait humilié.

- Tu as compris la leçon ? Susurra Karofsky. Encore une insulte, une remarque "spirituelle", un refus d'obéir ou un manque de respect quelconque, et tu peux dire adieu à ton fric.

- Ouais, marmonna Kurt.

- Laisse-nous, ordonna Karofsky au mec qui retenait Kurt.

Une fois l'homme parti, Kurt étira ses bras retenus douloureusement depuis quelques minutes.

- Je peux partir aussi, je suppose ? Avança Kurt.

- Tu as un client ce soir, ne l'oublie pas, lui rappela Karofksy. Je compte sur toi, Kurt.

- Ouais, ouais, soupira-t-il.

- Bon.

Karofsky l'attrapa par le menton et l'embrassa, avant de le pousser. Kurt garda son visage fermé, pas choqué le moins du monde. Ce n'était pas la première fois, après tout.

- Maintenant, dégage.

* * *

Sa petite voix le laissait tranquille. Et c'était une sensation tellement géniale...! Blaine souriait depuis l'appel d'Emily, quoi qu'il fasse -même en cours de maths, et Dieu qu'il détestait les maths. Il n'y comprenait RIEN.

Il était aux alentours de vingt-trois heures trente. Blaine ne comptait pas entamer la phase 2 en arrivant à des heures innommables, mais il avait simplement trouvé comment attendrir John. L'inquiéter puis rentrer en prétendant s'être perdu dans les quartiers mal-famés -ce qui n'était pas probable, vu qu'il avait, comme la plupart des "agents" de l'A.A, un sens de l'orientation très développé à force de devoir se repérer dans des villes différentes tout le temps- lui semblait être une bonne méthode.

Il marchait donc, son sourire légèrement fané à la vue des filles qui lui faisaient des signes euh... Suggestifs, puis écarquilla les yeux à la vue d'une personne emmitouflée dans une écharpe et un sweat à capuche pas assez épais pour le temps de septembre relativement froid -surtout la nuit-, piétinant sur place pour se réchauffer.

- K... Kurt ?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey hey hey, coucou ! Vous savez quoi ?! J'ai atteint les 50 REVIEWS :D La vie est bien faite.

Merci à **SheLovesRicurt **_(tu vas voir, il me semble que la plupart de tes voeux sont exaucés dans ce chapitre !),_ **Mme. Criss** (_tu es une mangue._), **CheesyKitten** (_t'es juste trop cool toi._)et bien sûr "**Guest**" (_je vais faire semblant de ne pas savoir que c'est toi, Tim..._) qui m'a mis mon 50e review 3 Vous êtes mes plus fidèles lecteurs, je vous aime. Si il y a des autres, manifestez vous par pitié ! Je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Kurt patientait dans le froid depuis quoi, cinq, dix minutes ? Peu importe, il avait juste froid. En réalité, il attendait Karofksy, qui devait l'amener avec le client de ce soir. Kurt n'allait jamais chez les clients seul, sauf quelques exceptions, comme... -il frissonna en pensant ce nom- Sebastian.

Le châtain avait l'habitude de ces quartiers guère fréquentables, savait se défendre contre les agressions qui arrivaient parfois, connaissait la manière parfaite de repousser les filles trop aventureuses -ou les mecs. Il s'était fait une réputation dans certains quartiers, aussi.

Mais jamais il n'avait vu d'adolescents de son lycée dans ce genre de quartiers, pas même Santana qui ne vivait pourtant pas dans des palaces -enfin, il pouvait bien parler...-. Et ce soir en particulier, alors qu'il devait rencontrer un client, il fallait que ce soit Blaine qui débarque, ses douces bouclesm noires, ses yeux mordorés et son petit corps parfait se démarquant au milieu des immeubles en mauvais état, des personnes non fréquentables et des filles trop maquillées.

Tout s'acharnait décidément contre lui, en ce moment.

- K... Kurt ? Balbutia-t-il, ses yeux dorés -ou verts ? Les deux.- s'écarquillant.

Et voilà que Karofsky débarquait, pour ne rien arranger. À croire que quelqu'un lui en voulait ! Merde, il était foutu. Le boss allait croire qu'il commençait à fréquenter quelqu'un, et n'allait pas franchement lui souhaiter tout le bonheur. Après tout, vu le travail que Kurt faisait, si quelqu'un venait à apprendre qu'il était en couple -bien que ce soit totalement faux-, ce serait mauvais pour les affaires du gorille. Et à cause de cet idiot de gamin qui avait décidé de traîner par ici, il allait s'en prendre plein la face. Kurt soupira, parce qu'il craignait déjà de rentrer avec son bleu sur le visage dû au coup de poing de tout à l'heure. Naya avait tendance à s'inquiéter pas mal.

- Qui est-ce, Kurt ? Sourit Karofsky en passant son bras autour de sa taille presque possessivement.

_"Bien sûr, c'était une question de politesse, purement amicale, mais tu mets quand même ton bras autour de moi pour bien montrer que de toute façon, je ne suis pas libre."_

- Oh, euh, un nouveau au lycée, balbutia légèrement Kurt.

Il ne devait surtout pas rougir, en aucun cas. Même si Blaine était incroyablement sexy, avec sa veste noire, son écharpe et son slim rouge. Karofsky ne devait se douter en aucun cas du flirt qui se tramait entre eux deux, car même ça, il n'apprécierait guère.

Un éclair de... Déception visiblement, passa dans les yeux de Blaine au mouvement de Karofsky, mais il ouvrit de tout de même la bouche.

- Oui, le sauva Blaine, je le connais de vue et aussi de nom parce qu'il est populaire et au lycée et je me suis perdu dans ce quartier, geignit Blaine avec des yeux de chien battu. Je ne sais pas comment rentrer chez moi alors je voulais lui demander.

Karofsky hocha la tête, sans s'apercevoir du regard reconnaissant de Kurt. Le colosse lui demanda son adresse, et lui enseigna comment retourner chez lui.

Kurt sourit intérieurement, car maintenant il connaissait l'adresse du brun, même si il n'était pas du genre à entrer par effraction chez les gens.

Une fois Blaine parti, Karofksy se retourna, retira son bras de la taille de Kurt et commença à avancer.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, s'agaça Kurt.

- Si ce petit continuait de te dévorer des yeux sans que j'intervienne, il allait te sauter dessus, se justifia Karofksy d'un air ennuyé. Ou te sauter tout court.

- De toute façon, ce ne serait qu'un plan cul, qu'est- ce qu'il se passerait pour toi ?

- Les clients n'aiment pas.

- Toi non plus, hein ? Railla Kurt.

Si il apprenait le nombre de plans cul qu'il avait entassé au fil des jours... Mon Dieu.

Karofksy ne répondit rien, et ils continuèrent la route sans discuter. Comme si ils avaient des choses à se dire...

Les deux garçons arrivèrent chez le client du soir. Le rôle de Kurt était décisif, particulièrement maintenant : si il réussissait son coup, Karofsky et par conséquent lui pouvait gagner jusqu'à 20 000 dollars, ce qui semblait plutôt bien, même très bien. Si il gagnait... Allez, 2500, ce serait déjà bien. Cette somme suffisait à tout juste à payer le loyer, l'électricité, la facture d'eau et tout ce genre de conneries, sans compter la nourriture et les vêtements pour Naya et lui.

Le client de ce soir s'appelait Alex, un blond aux yeux bleus, et son nom de famille ne devait pas être diffusé donc Kurt l'ignorait. Encore le PDG d'une grosse entreprise, à tous les coups.

Si Karofsky fit l'hypocrite, comme Alex, provoquant effusions et embrassades alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine et ne se s'aimaient sûrement pas tant que ça, Kurt se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin. Il aurait bien le temps de se rattraper plus tard.

- J'ai amené un ami à moi ce soir, cela ne te dérange pas ? S'inquiéta faussement Karofsky.

Bien sûr, il savait très bien que non, ça ne le dérangeait aucunement, puisqu'il s'était renseigné sur Alex, apprenant qu'il était gay. Alors entrait en jeu Kurt. Dans le cas contraire, c'était à Alexia de jouer.

- Non, bien sur que non ! Sourit Alex. Nous pourrons discuter autour d'un verre de champagne, avec cette si bonne compagnie, proposa-t-il en parcourant Kurt des yeux, qui sourit innocemment.

Les deux invités hochèrent gentiment la tête, et se débarrassèrent de leurs sweat pour Kurt, manteau pour Karofsky et écharpes. Quand Kurt se retrouva en tee-shirt -chose tout à fait prévue par Karofsky- plus ou moins moulant, le sourire du blond s'élargit. Tellement prévisible.

Une fois assis sur les canapés, Karofsky d'un côté et Kurt et Alex sur l'autre, ce fut le début de palabres totalement inintéressantes aux yeux de Kurt, mais il garda un sourire docile et attentif, comme pour dire : "Tout a fait, je m'intéresse aux trucs que vous racontez."

Au bout d'un moment, Kurt demanda si il pouvait aller se servir un verre d'eau -encore une fois, tout était planifié-, chose à laquelle Alex répondit dans l'affirmatif, en lui montrant où était la cuisine.

Dans la cuisine, Kurt parcourut la pièce du regard, pour finalement trouver ce qu'il cherchait, le truc pour réguler la température dans les maisons. Sous les ordres précédemment donnés par Karofsky, Kurt baissa jusqu'à 10°, ce qui était relativement peu dans une maison. Puis il retourna dans le salon, et s'assit un peu plus près d'Alex que la fois précédente, et fit comme si il n'avait pas vu le petit sourire de celui-ci dans sa phrase à cette initiative.

Alors que la température descendait progressivement, Kurt, puis Alex et enfin Karofsky frissonnèrent.

- Eh, il fait froid dans ta maison, fit Karofsky. S tu n'es pas capable de te payer un radiateur correct...

Il sous-entendait alors qu'Alex serait incapable de le payer lorsque le travail serait accompli. Alex avait donc pas mal à perdre.

- "Non, non ! S'embrouilla Alex." Il se précipita dans la cuisine pour remonter la température. "Je suis navré, quelque chose a dû buguer dans la sonde. Le temps que ça se réchauffe, je vais nous chercher des pulls. Par contre, pour toi, fit-il en parcourant la taille fine et petite de Kurt, ce sera sûrement trop grand...

- Il n'en prendra pas, coupa Karofksy. Kurt préfère les vrais sources de chaleur, s'amusa-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Alex qui fit un petit sourire.

Kurt se retint de lui lancer un regard foudroyant à celui qui venait de parler et exécuta simplement un petit sourire gêné.

Il n'avait pas envie de se rapprocher d'Alex, mais l'homme semblait pas trop... Enfin, entreprenant. Encore un peu timide, peut-être trop innocent pour profiter de Kurt comme le faisaient d'autres clients.

(Personne visée principalement : Sebastian.)

Le seul dont Kurt voulait se rapprocher, en ce moment, c'était ce gamin qui refusait de se laisser aller dans ses bras, aux cheveux tellement bouclés que le châtain se demandait réellement si il se les peignait le matin. Fallait avouer que ça le rendait encore plus sexy. Blaine, de sa taille encore plus petite que celle de Kurt -incroyable !-, restait possesseur d'un sex appeal plutôt TRÈS développé...

- Kurt ?

Le châtain leva ses yeux bleus sur Karofsky, émergeant de son délire sur le bouclé et cessant de se mordre inconsciemment la lèvre au fil de ses pensées.

- Quoi ?

- Tu avais les yeux perdus dans le vide, expliqua Karofksy.

- C'est sûrement le froid, s'amusa Alex.

Kurt sauta sur cette occasion pour se rattraper.

- Oui, j'ai eu une absence, mon organisme ne supporte pas bien le froid... Se plaignit-il.

- Bah viens, fit Alex en lui en proposant ses genoux, attendri.

Kurt s'y assit sans hésitation et se pelotonna contre la poitrine du blond, qui sentait une odeur de parfum masculin de marque. Maintenant qu'il était à "sa place", Kurt n'ouvrit plus la bouche et se contenta de jouer un peu avec l'homme, déposant de temps à autres des baisers dans son cou ou sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, provoquant des balbutiements puis un sourire dans la phrase qu'il disait à ce moment.

Quand Alex enserra sa taille, Kurt considéra ça comme une petite victoire. Si Alex était moins tendu, entouré d'une "bonne compagnie", il accepterait plus facilement les closes du contrat. Cette méthode marchait à chaque fois, et Karofsky parvenait parfois à négocier jusqu'à 40% de plus dans le prix convenu au départ.

- Alors, nous sommes d'accord ? Conclut Karofksy.

Il était peut-être une ou deux heures du matin. Kurt réprima difficilement un bâillement et se contenta de fixer le blond, dans l'expectative lui aussi.

Alex hésitant, il baissa le regard sur Kurt, qui l'embrassa gentiment.

Bien sûr, on n'embrassait pas un mec qu'on connaissait depuis deux heures à peine, sauf en boîte quand on était bourré, évidemment. Il fit semblant d'être confus, même si cela n'avait rien signifié pour lui.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment ! S'embrouilla faussement Kurt en amorçant un faux mouvement pour se dégager des genoux du blond.

- Non, non, reste là, sourit Alex en l'attirant de nouveau contre lui. Tu es vraiment adorable.

Kurt sourit mais retint un soupir blasé. Peut-être que ce blond n'était pas comme certains clients qui profitaient de lui outrageusement, mais au final, cela ne changeait pas trop de d'habitude. Il embrassa l'homme au coin des lèvres puis se déconnecta de nouveau alors que les deux repartaient dans une discussion sur les choses précises à faire ou fournir. Kurt ne voulait même pas savoir dans quoi le blond trempait. Il en avait vu des belles et des pas mûres, était blasé et voulait seulement rentrer chez lui pour rire et discuter avec Naya, vérifier qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas en danger.

Au bout de quelques longues palabres et de baisers, c'était terminé. "Enfin, soupira Kurt dans sa tête."

Il se leva des genoux d'Alex, s'étira en feignant ne pas voir vu le regard du blond parcourir son corps et suivit Karofksy à la porte.

Leur hôte attrapa Kurt par le bras et lui chuchota un peu timidement :

- Tu penses qu'on pourrait se revoir ?

- Euh... Hésita Kurt.

- Il peut même rester pour la nuit si tu augmentes mon prix, plaisanta Karofsky.

Espèce d'idiot... Il continuait à lui pourrir la vie même en n'étant plus au lycée.

Le blond parut hésiter à son tour, puis sourit.

- Écoute, ce serait avec plaisir, rit-il. Si ton offre est sérieuse et que Kurt est d'accord, je te rajoute 500 euros.

Les yeux de Karofsky brillèrent de convoitise et ceux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent. 500 euros pour une nuit ? Oh, si ça l'amusait. Il n'était pas mal, après tout. Il couchait avec les mecs qu'il voulait, sans qu'on le paye -il n'était pas une prostituée, nan mais oh. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il refusait toutes les avances de Sebastian, si nombreuses soit-elles.-, mais de toute façon il n'avait probablement pas le choix. Et il fallait faire réparer la porte.

- C'est entendu, sourit Karofsky.

Kurt hocha la tête un peu à contrecoeur. C'était la première rois qu'il s'abaissait à aller jusqu'au bout... Tout de même, il se sentait humilié, comme s'il n'était qu'une marchandise. Karofsky les laissa et agita la main dans un signe d'au revoir un peu narquois à l'envers de Kurt, puis s'enfonça dans la nuit. Une main assez douce entoura sa taille, et Kurt se déconnecta avant de se retourner vers le blond.

Un nom de plus ou de moins, après tout...

En ramassant ses habits éparpillés dans la pièce le plus silencieusement possible, Kurt remonta son pantalon sur ses hanches et pesta en silence alors qu'il réalisa que le slim était encore trop large pour lui au niveau de la taille. La faim lui tiraillait le ventre, le faisant grimacer. N'ayant pas encore sa "paye" pour la mission du soir précédent, il pourrait peut-être chiper un truc à Alex, ou sur un étalage. Quelle heure était-il, au juste ? Sept heures, peut-être ?

- Alors, tu es ce genre de mec.

Kurt se retourna, les yeux encore alourdis par le sommeil écarquillés. La phrase sonnait plus comme une question.

- Quel genre ?

- Celui qui n'est plus dans mon lit le matin au réveil.

- J'ai couché avec toi, je ne vais pas rester dans ton lit pour t'embrasser le matin en plus.

- Mais j'ai payé pour t'avoir... Geignit quasiment Alex.

- Je ne suis pas à vendre, se défendit Kurt en rougissant.

- Oh, bien sûr, railla Alex. C'est clairement ton métier.

En soupirant, Kurt se retourna son tee-shirt, ignorant royalement le soupir déçu d'Alex derrière.

- Tu as quel âge ?

Le châtain lança un regard au blond, surpris. Quoi qu'il aie fait, que ce soit dans son boulot ou dans le lit d'un autre mec, on ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Ce n'était pas "l'utilité" de Kurt.

- J... J'ai 17 ans.

- C'est vraiment jeune... Soupira Alex. Ton patron n'est pas quelqu'un de très bien, mais il a bonne réputation dans les affaires, donc... Oh merde, j'ai couché avec un mineur ! Réalisa-t-il.

- Ça va, personne ne le saura, calme-toi, marmonna Kurt en mettant ses chaussures. Sur ce, j'te laisse.

- Attends.

Agacé, le châtain se retourna une fois de plus et fixa l'homme dans l'expectative.

- J'ai passé une bonne nuit.

Les yeux dans le vide, Kurt n'eut aucune réaction. Lui n'avait que quelques souvenirs brouillons de la nuit précédente. Il avait été machinal.

- Et toi, tu as l'air épuisé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire, sérieusement ? T'as tiré ton coup. Maintenant, je me barre, et pour de vrai.

Le garçon chipa une pomme dans une panière, puis partit en attrapant sa veste et son écharpe en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Le froid le mordit légèrement, mais ce n'était rien à ce qui l'attendait en hiver. Le châtain soupira. Il faudrait acheter des vêtements de saison pour Naya et lui... Surtout Naya. Lui pouvait se débrouiller, mais il refusait que sa soeur trempe dans quoi que ce soit de louche. Arrivé chez lui, il ouvrit la porte pas verrouillée, se souvenant de son état et s'inquiétant soudain de la sécurité de Naya qui avait passé la nuit seule dans un appartement qui ne fermait pas.

Kurt avait oublié qu'entre eux deux, Naya était celle qui s'inquiétait.

- Kurt ! Où étais-tu ?! Cria-t-elle en le voyant passer presque craintivement la porte. Je me suis inquiétée ! Normalement tu es là au moins un petit peu, même quand tu rentres tard et que tu repars ! Enfin tôt logiquement mais... Tu imagines la peur que j'ai eu ?! Et...

Le châtain avança vers sa soeur et se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras, attendant qu'elle se détende dans son étreinte. Naya s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup trop. Vu l'enfance de merde qu'elle avait eu, il la comprenait.

- Calme-toi Nay'. Je suis là, et je suis désolé.

- C'est quoi ce bleu sur ton visage ? S'alarma-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Tu ne t'es pas battu, j'espère ?!

Mon Dieu, pensa Kurt en repoussant la pression qui chauffait contre ses yeux, elle ressemblait tellement à leur mère. Et elle avait le même comportement avec lui qu'Elizabeth.

- Je vais bien, Nay'. Je suis simplement tombé.

Naya n'insista pas d'avantage et sursauta légèrement alors que son téléphone vibrait. Elle le sortit et sourit doucement.

- Marley ? Supposa Kurt.

- Blaine.

- Je croyais que tu ne t'entendais pas avec lui ? Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai vu à l'école. Tu le foudroie du regard.

- Et toi tu flirt avec lui du regard, chacun son truc, railla Naya.

- Pff, rit légèrement Kurt. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ?

- Oh, il m'a convaincue. Maintenant je crois que je peux dire qu'on est amis... Oui, on est amis.

- Tant mieux pour toi, sourit Kurt. Il reste quoi dans le placard, niveau p'tit déj' ?

La cadette vérifia et regarda Kurt en secouant tristement la tête.

- Rien.

- Quoi, déjà ?! Putain, je croyais pourtant avoir... Je suis désolé Naya. Prends un fruit... ?

- Je veux bien, mais...

Naya désigna le tiroir qui contenait les fruits et montra le butin restant : une banane.

- Il n'y en a qu'un...

- Prends ça, fit Kurt en lui lançant la pomme qu'il avait volé chez Alex.

- Je voulais dire, pour nous deux, justifia Naya en attrapant le fruit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé hier ?

- Euh... Deux bananes et un yaourt. Je ne voulais pas faire des pâtes alors que tu n'étais pas là.

Kurt souleva un peu le tee-shirt de la plus petite pour réaliser avec un soupir qu'ils étaient aussi maigres l'un que l'autre.

- Prends la pomme. J'ai mangé avant de venir.

Naya lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais les gargouillements de son ventre eurent raison de son hésitation.

- Il faut que tu aies de bons résultats à l'école, reprit Kurt. Que tu ne te fasses pas trop remarquer, et que tu sois assurée d'avoir un avenir. Et pour te concentrer il faut que tu manges correctement. Ton dîner était trop maigre, comme toi d'ailleurs,-

- Toi aussi, le coupa Naya. Tu dors torse-nu je te rappelle, j'ai très bien vu. Quand est-ce que tu vas aller faire des courses ?

- Ce soir, ou demain.

Il irait demander la paye de leur mission à Karofsky. Il avait fait gagner 500 euros, après tout !

- D'accord, soupira Naya. Kurt...

- Oui Nay' ?

- Je, euh, même si Blaine et toi vous vous entendez bien...

- Je ne suis pas avec Blaine Nay'. On n'a rien fait.

- Laisse-moi finir. Quoi que vous fassiez, s'il te plait, ne...

Elle leva ses yeux aussi bleus que ceux de leur mère et par conséquent, ceux de Kurt, sur lui, et termina :

- Vous deux, parce que Blaine aussi est important maintenant... Ne m'oubliez pas, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr que non, fit Kurt, touché.

Alors, c'était donc l'origine des marmonnements dans son demi-sommeil, l'autre soir ?

- Mais Blaine et toi.. Je suis sûre qu'il te plait et que c'est réciproque. Si tu pouvais éviter de le prendre pour un coup d'un soir, ce serait bien... Il traîne avec Marley et moi maintenant.

Kurt hocha vaguement la tête sans apporter de réelle réponse, puis attrapa son sac, ses clés à présent inutiles -mais le geste était machinal-, et partit. Si Naya trainait avec Blaine, même si c'était le mec sur qui il avait des vues, il devait le mettre en garde.

N'importe quel individu de sexe masculin qui s'approchait trop de sa soeur, même en étant non intéressé par elle, devait faire attention et si il lui faisait du mal, Kurt s'en voudrait d'avoir laissé faire ça. Donc, il... Prendrait des précautions.

* * *

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu traînais avec Naya.

Blaine se retourna pour apercevoir Kurt, appuyé contre un mur, son léger sourire narquois encore et toujours collé sur le visage.

Ce même sourire hypnotisant l'avait poursuivi à peu près partout où il allait, tout au long de la journée. Encore intrigué par hier et le mec qui lui avait paru être son petit ami, Blaine voulait en savoir plus, mais dès qu'il se retournait et apercevait le châtain, celui-ci se volatilisait presque, tel le chat du Cheshire, ne laissant à Blaine que son sourire en coin.

Le bouclé tenta d'empêcher la rougeur qui envahissait ses joues de monter, ne voulant pas rendre trop évident l'effet que le garçon avait sur lui. Au ricanement que celui-ci eut, il était totalement transparent. Suuuuper.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine, et une légère flamme brillait à présent dans son regard. Blaine ne parvint pas à décider si c'était de la luxure ou de la colère.

Le châtain se débrouilla pour coincer Blaine, les mains plaquées de chaque côté du garçon sur le mur.

- Je te préviens, siffla-t-il. Tu as beau être sexy, avec ton joli petit cul, tes yeux... Bref, reprit-il en clignant des yeux et en réajustant son air menaçant, si tu fais du mal à ma soeur de quelque façon qui soit...

Il se rapprocha, et leurs deux corps étaient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre à présent. Leurs souffles chauds et légèrement saccadés se mélangeaient et merde, c'était une sensation tellement agréable...

- Je me débrouillerais, mais tu le regretteras.

- Je ne ferais pas de mal à Naya, assura Blaine d'un ton aussi convaincant qu'il put. Elle me fait trop penser à t...

Il se tut, réalisant ce qu'il venait se dire, et rougit. Kurt haussa un sourcil et sourit doucement. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura :

- Vraiment ? Tu allais dire dire "à toi", non ?

Blaine ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se mordre inconsciemment la lèvre, se baffant mentalement d'avoir laissé échapper ça.

À ce geste, les yeux de Kurt devinrent vitreux, et ils se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Ses mains descendirent sur les hanches du brun, pour les coller aux siennes.

- Qui était ce mec, hier soir ? Lança Blaine sans avoir le temps de s'en empêcher, alors tellement proche des lèvres de Kurt qu'il les effleura presque lorsqu'il parla.

- Quoi, t'es jaloux ? Ricana doucement Kurt. C'est un mec, aucune importance. Tu sais que t'aurais pas dû trainer dans ce genre d'endroit hier ?

- Oui. Mais te voir, c'était mieux que ce que j'espérais en venant dans ce quartier pourri, souffla Blaine contre les lèvres du châtain.

Le plus grand le fixa dans les yeux, ses propres iris noyés de désir, puis il attira avidement ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre garçon, les mouvant ensemble dans une sensualité qui fit trembler les jambes du bouclé. Alors, c'était comme ça, un baiser vraiment réussi ?!

Sans réfléchir, Blaine gémit et agrippa les cheveux incroyablement doux de Kurt dans sa nuque, puis le colla d'avantage contre lui, cherchant plus de contact, de la peau si douce du garçon. Kurt émit un gémissement brisé à ce geste et appuya sur les lèvres du bouclé plus avidement, avant de tracer leur chemin avec sa langue.

- J'avais raison, en fait, haleta victorieusement Kurt en s'éloignant. Elles sont délicieuses, tes lèvres.

Blaine ne put répondre à ça qu'un "_mphhhhff_" et l'attira de nouveau contre lui, gémissant de nouveau quand Kurt exigea l'entrée de sa langue dans sa bouche.

Bordel, si Naya provoquait ça, il adorait définitivement cette fille.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey coucou :3 ! Punaise, bientôt la rentrée... *se frappe la tête contre un mur* Tuez-moooooi... Enfin bref. Je suis là pour un nouveau chapitre. Je voudrais remercier ma meilleure amie qui a tout lu avant les autres -privilégiééééee- et qui trouve toujours ce petit truc qui cloche, ce qui vous permet d'avoir un chapitre toujours plus logique :3 Je t'aime tellement ma Boo :D

**CheesyKitten** : Ta review est telleeeeement loongue D: *_* Oui, ose, casse le "50 reviews" :D Haha, je crois qu'on a compris que tu n'aimais pas Karofsky. x) Tu as des références, tu cites notre blondinet d'amour :3 Nan mais raconte ta vie, c'est intéressant xD Oui Naya et Kurt sont tous maigres /: Haha, tu encourages Kurt à la kleptomanie ! :O Au point où il en est au pire... ^^" Pour Blaine ? Ça dépend des fois. :3 tu verras :D Ooooh ta description de la relation Kaya est trop chouupii ! *.* Haha oui, first kiss Klaine x) T'inquiète tu es servie dans ce chapitre :3 En tout cas bon anniversaire -même si je poste avec un jour de retard, je ne serais jamais ponctuelle :(- ma Eloo ! :D

**SheLovesRicurt** : Tu es folle x) Mais je suis contente que tu sois si enthousiaste :3 Je ne peux vraiment réaliser ton 3e voeu ma chère enfant /: Je crois que personne n'aime Alex xD

**Klainer** : Merciiii ! :D

**Mme. Criss** : SI TU L'ES ! Karofksy est TOUJOURS un connard dans mes fics, tu le SAIS. x) Oui la petite lueur :3 J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais savoir le métier de Karofksy, tu m'a rabâchée ça au moins 100 fois chez moi (3 trous, hahaha, 3 trous xD) x') Avance dans l'histoire, tu verras ! :3 Kurt n'est pas une pute. è.é enfin un peu sur les bords mais lui son rôle c'est de mettre le client de bonne humeur, sans forcément coucher avec lui hein ! :o Sérieux, pour Alex / Adam, c'est mon subsconcient qui a parlé x) Aaah tu m'étonnes *_* (Tant mieux) Merci ! :3 Oooooh merci, tu me gêne / Ouais, mais avec des modifs .w. Si je suis une p'tite tête, tu es une mangue. (Ouiiiii c'est cooool.)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7.**

- Si je te dis non Kurt, c'est NON.

Pour une énième fois, le bouclé repoussa le plus grand qui, moqueur, revint immédiatement à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter, soit entre les jambes du brun, collé au mur, dans le couloir alors que tout le monde était parti -il suffisait de se faire discrets quand les professeurs et personnel partaient, et on étaient tranquilles pour un bout de temps.

- Oh, allez ! Insista le châtain. Si tu me laisses faire comme je l'entends, je peux te dire qu'on passera des moments qui dépassent amplement des simples bécotages.

- J'ai des choses plus importantes à... À faire et... Oh, putain, _Kurt_... !

Le brun soupira et ne put s'empêcher de gémir au toucher des mains de l'autre garçon, qui ricana.

- Tu es SÛR, railla Kurt, que tu ne veux pas...-

Il fut coupé par les mains de Blaine qui l'attirèrent contre lui avidement.

- Tu m'énerves, souffla Blaine en se séparant du châtain quelques instants.

- Je sais, sourit Kurt en écrasant de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles du brun.

S'ensuivit un baiser empressé et chargé de désir, accompagné évidemment de nombreux gémissements et soupirs.

- Kurt, marmonna Blaine en repoussant le châtain avec toute la motivation qu'il pouvait rassembler. Je dois y... y aller. Mes... Mes parents... Ils vont s'inquiéter. Les tiens aussi, non ?

Sa respiration était saccadée et haletante, mais elle cessa tout simplement lorsque le châtain se dégagea d'entre ses jambes, la mâchoire un peu crispée.

- Nan. T'inquiète pas pour mes parents.

- Mais, Kurt, je...

- Va rejoindre tes parents, Blaine.

"_Ce ne sont pas mes vrais parents, et je voudrais continuer à t'embrasser, espèce d'abruti. Tes lèvres sont... Elles sont incroyables. Mais je dois garantir la sécurité de ma soeur._"

Voilà ce que Blaine pensa. Ce qu'il dit fut... Légèrement plus court.

- D'a... D'accord...

Kurt tourna les talons, s'arrêta un instant, sembla hésiter puis repartit d'un pas vif. Blaine, toujours contre le mur, soupira. Tout en Kurt l'excitait plus qu'il ne le pensait possible et le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble... Les souvenirs qui lui revinrent ne l'aidèrent pas à calmer sa respiration pour sortir de l'école.

_"- Chut, Blaine, murmura Kurt, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Tu ne dois faire _aucun_ bruit. Tout le monde n'est pas encore parti."_

_Les deux garçons étaient au même endroit que tout à l'heure, Kurt collant fermement Blaine contre le mur à l'aide de ses hanches. D'un geste habile, il plaqua une main sur la bouche de Blaine, puis passa une langue mutine le long de sa mâchoire, avant de rire doucement au gémissement étouffé que Blaine fit._

_"- Comment..." Blaine dégagea la main pâle de Kurt de sa bouche pour continuer sa phrase, haletant. "Comment est-ce que tu veux que je reste silencieux si tu fais ça ?!_

_- Je ne sais pas, susurra Kurt en passant une main sur la cuisse de Blaine, provoquant un autre gémissement. Débrouille-toi."_

_Au son brisé et retenu que Blaine émit, Kurt laissa ses lèvres trainer le long de sa machoire, caresser son menton pour venir mordiller celles de Blaine.  
- Je... Aaah, Kurt.  
- Je sais, je sais... Se moqua Kurt en finissant sa phrase par un grognement quand Blaine balança ses hanches contre les siennes._

_Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir d'à-coté, et Kurt jeta un regard narquois à Blaine avant de sucer la peau de son cou.  
- Hmf Kuuuurt...  
- Chut, murmura Kurt. C'est Mr Barry, il n'y a que lui pour marcher comme ça. Contente-toi de ne faire aucun bruit, il passera sans rien voir.  
Une main baladeuse se glissa dans sa poche arrière puis le plus vieux l'attira dans un baiser éperdu, et Blaine s'y abandonna avant de basculer la tête en arrière dans une tentative à peu près réussie d'étouffer le gémissement qui passa ses lèvres. Ou peut-etre pas, mais ça n'avait aucune importance tant que Kurt n'arrêtait pas ce qu'il faisait."_

"_Au moins, il n'y a pas Pétronille qui m'embête_, positiva Blaine. _C'est tenter le diable d'en parler,_ réalisa-t-il."  
Heureusement, la petite voix ne se manifesta pas. Depuis son appel avec Emily, la Voix semblait enfermée et baillonnée quelque part en lui, et il s'en contentait amplement.  
...Bon, il ne fallait pas rêver quoi !

- _Héééééééhééé, la voix, le reeeetoooour ! Messieurs, gentes dames, applaudissez la magnifique, intelligente, superbe, parfaite voix du Hobbit ici présent !_

- Tu as oublié modeste, je crois. Et tu m'as pas manqué.

- _Ah, oui, bien sur. Merci petit. Bien sur que si. Mais Emily m'a remplacée, et comme tu en as eu qu'un petit peu, je reviens en force !_

- Je ne suis pas petit !  
- _Si, tu l'es. Et tu as l'air d'un abruti à rester planté là._  
Blaine réalisa qu'il était effectivement toujours adossé au mur, calmant difficilement son excitation et conversant avec une voix dans sa tete. Ah, ouais.  
Positiver, positiver...  
Il avait eu des moments plus durs. Comme en Amérique du Sud -Mexique, peut-etre. Ou cette autre fois, à... -il frissonna- Calcutta, en Inde. Il faisait atrocement chaud là-bas -jusqu'à 55 degrés en été !-, et la pauvreté et mortalité y étaient incroyablement présentes. Les femmes dans leurs saris bariolés, les enfants courant un peu partout, les hommes dans la tenue dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom. Tout ça l'avait étourdi dès son premier voyage là-bas, du haut de ses dix ans.

A l'époque, l'agence avait été étonnée de la demande de la famille indienne qui, généralement, préférait les garçons adolescents en bonne santé. Sur le coup, ils n'ont pas eu le déclic que Blaine pourrait etre utilisé comme ces milliers d'enfants des usines, mais en tant que blanc, aurait beaucoup plus de succès. Faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très intelligents.  
La chaleur restait toujours persistante, comme si elle se moquait de vous. Genre, "Ha, ha, tu as chaud, heein ? Bah je vais me contenter de te donner encore plus chaud. *rire diabolique*"  
Donc, tout n'était pas si horrible. Un beau gosse le draguait, cela ne changeait pas tant que ça, meme si celui-ci était d'une catégorie assez... Haute. Très haute. Très très ha..

- _Tais-toi. Tu me gonfles et tu gonfles tout le monde là._  
- T'as pas tort.  
- _J'ai jamais tort. La perfection, tu connais ?_  
- Tu veux dire, le mot qui définit ton contraire ?  
- _Pas mal petit koala, pas mal._  
Avant de se faire définitivement enfermer dans le lycée, Blaine sortit discrètement, et prit la direction de la maison des Anderson.  
- "Blaine !" S'écria Sophia quand il balança son sac à terre, ignorant royalement le quasi-geignement que l'objet fit en atterissant. "Nous avons eu peur ! On croyait que tu t'étais de nouveau perdu ! John, viens, Blaine est là !"  
Alors, c'était le bon moment. Il pouvait commencer la phase 2. Il se blinda, ferma son visage, papillonna des yeux puis les leva sur les deux adultes qui le fixait d'un air inquiet et soulagé à la fois. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis...  
"- Ça va, j'ai juste discuté avec une amie."  
Quooooi !? Mais non ! Il devait les agresser ! Etre horrible !  
"- D'accord. Préviens-nous, la prochaine fois, entendu ?" Fit doucement John en posant une main rude sur son épaule.

- Je... Ouais, marmonna Blaine en se dégageant puis en passant une main furieuse dans ses cheveux bouclés.

Quel abruti complet. Fini. Pret à empaqueter pour partir dans un camp pour idiots.  
- Je vais faire mes devoirs.  
Blaine se précipita dans sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit. Le fait qu'il avait laissé son sac dans le salon le frappa quelques minutes plus tard, mais il marmonna de mécontentement et se roula en boule. Il descendrait plus tard.  
Ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était jamais arrivé. Même petit, on l'avait obligé à arrêter d'aimer, de se laisser aller dans une famille chaleureuse, ce genre de trucs qu'on voit dans les pubs. Ça n'existait plus pour Blaine. Ça n'avait jamais existé.  
- Non mais quel idiot, marmonna-t-il en enfonçant la tete dans un oreiller.  
- Blaine, ça va mon coeur ?  
Le garçon se retourna brusquement, surpris de la voix de Sophia et du "mon coeur". Quelle connerie. Il avait eu des "mon chou", "mon canard", et "mon coeur" venait de s'ajouter à la longue liste des surnoms affectueux de Blaine au fil des années.

- Une histoire de garçon ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.  
- Comment... ?! S'étonna malgré lui Blaine.  
- Oh, Blaine, tu sais, c'est simple. Tu n'as que des amies filles depuis que tu es arrivé...-  
- Ça ne suffit pas.  
- Et puis, je ne sais pas, l'instinct.  
- Quoi, t'as un gaydar ? S'amusa Blaine.  
Il recut une tape affectueuse sur la tete, puis Sophia s'assit à coté de lui sur son lit.  
- Un garçon te plait, alors ?  
- Ouais.  
Il devait se taire. Sinon la phase 2 serait insurmontable pour Sophia. Et pour lui, aussi.  
- Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?  
- Euh... Kurt.  
Ooooh, non.  
- _Tape-toi la tete contre un mur, fais quelque chose, mais tais-toi _! Intervint gentiment Pétronille.  
- Ce serait légèrement suspect. Genre, salut ! Je me tape la tete contre un mur ! Je suis tout à fait normal !

- Blaine... Kurt... Kurt Hummel ? Balbutia Sophia.  
- Bah... Ouais ?  
- Oh, mon Dieu, soupira Sophia en enfouissant la tete entre ses mains.  
- Quoi ? Murmura Blaine, persuadé d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

- Kurt Hummel n'est pas quelqu'un à fréquenter, Blaine, fit tristement Sophia. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la vie de ce garçon, mais... Ne traine pas avec lui, d'accord ? Il parait qu'il est dans des affaires plutôt louches. Tu me promets que tu n'iras pas plus loin que tu ne l'as déjà fait ?  
- Mh, marmonna Blaine.  
Un plan venait de germer dans son esprit. Pour commencer la phase 2 outre sa petite faiblesse de tout à l'heure, le plan était simple. Et il lui plaisait beaucoup. Deux conditions rares qu'il affectionnait par dessus tout.  
C'était décidé. Il allait s'abandonner dans les bras de Kurt. Il n'y aurait que du physique, de sorte à prouver à Sophia et John qu'il ne les respectait pas. Pas pour longtemps certes, mais... Le chatain allait voir ce dont il était capable quand il en avait l'occasion.

* * *

- Kurt ? Ku-urt ?!  
- Hm ?  
Le chatain leva les yeux vers la voix qui l'appelait depuis tout à l'heure.  
- Je fais le dernier paquet de pates, alors ? Demanda Naya, une fois l'attention de son frère obtenue.  
- Euh, ouais.  
- Ça va ? S'étonna Naya. Tu reves depuis que tu es rentré.  
- Ton pote est définitivement un bon coup, lâcha Kurt.  
Faisant à moitié tomber le paquet de ses mains, Naya tourna vers Kurt un regard plus que surpris.  
- Q... Tu l'as déjà mis dans ton lit ?! Alors que je t'ai "autorisé" ce matin ?!  
- Mais non, s'amusa Kurt. Pas dans mon lit.  
- Ne me dis pas que vous l'avez fait dans le mien... ? palit Naya.  
- Haha, juste pour ta tete, je suis tenté de te dire oui, rit Kurt. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas couché avec Blaine, et encore moins dans ton lit.  
Naya hocha la tete, l'air rassuré.  
- Pas encore.  
- Oh, mais arrête de lâcher ce genre de trucs ! Pesta Naya en manquant de rater la casserole en versant la première assiette de pâtes.  
Kurt ricana doucement, continuant son devoir d'histoire.

* * *

- Blaine, Naya ! S'écria Marley en se précipitant vers eux, agitant presque comiquement les bras. Faut que je vous raconte !  
Échangeant un regard amusé, Naya et Blaine tournèrent la tete vers la jeune fille, dans l'expectative.  
- C'est code Blondie ? Devança Naya.  
La jeune fille avait été mise au courant il y avait peu de temps de toute la situation que Marley dissimulait à tout le monde depuis un moment, sous les encouragements de Blaine. Sur le moment, la plus jeune du trio avait assez mal pris la nouvelle, mais sous le regard insistant de Blaine, Naya s'était contentée de serrer leur amie dans ses bras en lui assurant qu'elle et Blaine l'aiderait. Depuis, des qu'on parlait de Kitty, elle utilisait "Code Blondie", ce qui faisait rire Blaine.  
- Oui ! Elle m'a parlé ! Vous vous rendez compte ?!  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?! S'excita rapidement Naya.  
- JE SAIS PAS ! J'ai rien écouté !  
- Quoi ? S'étonna Blaine. Vraiment ?

- Enfin, si, un peu, mais tu vois, elle était là, devant moi, à me parler, et je me sentais tellement transportée que je n'entendais ses mots, balbutia Marley.  
Blaine hocha vaguement la tete, mais Naya la fixa d'un air ébahi.  
- Tu ne t'en rappelles meme pas ?!  
- Si si. Un peu. Elle me parlait du Glee Club je crois.  
- Pas intéressant, soupira Naya.  
- Chut hein, bouda Marley. Ton frère y a été au début de ses années lycée, il parait.  
Blaine leva les yeux sur Marley à ces paroles :  
- Vraiment ?  
- J'en avais vaguement entendu parler, soupira Naya. Il l'a quittée après.  
- Dommage, car selon Shuester, il avait une voix magnifique, commenta Marley. Shuester aime bien nous parler des anciens talents de sa chorale.  
- Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas chanté, murmura Naya. Ça me manque.  
- Tu dis que Shuester en sait pas mal sur Kurt ? S'enquit Blaine.  
Les deux brunes lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil, se regardèrent, puis rirent.  
- Quoi ? Se vexa Blaine.  
- Blaine. On SAIT que tu veux aller voir Shuester pour l'interroger sur mon frère, rit Naya.

- Au pire demande à Naya, c'est son frère, reprit Marley.  
- Mh, marmonna Blaine.  
- Alors ? Insista Marley.  
Blaine se contenta de fixer le sol, gené. Il n'allait tout de meme pas demander à sa toute nouvelle amie des précisions sur le mec qui lui plaisait ! Alors qu'elle-meme l'avait quasiment interdit de flirter avec lui. Pourquoi était-elle d'accord, maintenant ?  
Marley parut pcomprendre et se tourna vers Naya.  
- Quel age il a ?  
- 17 ans, répondit Naya.  
- Il aime quoi comme genre de mecs ?  
- Ceux qui acceptent rapidement de coucher avec lui. Et sexys, bien sur, s'amusa Naya.  
- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Blaine, rit Marley.  
- Tu as déjà couché ? Demanda Naya.

- Naya ! Ce n'est pas une question ! S'offusqua Marley. Et il a 16 ans. Tu penses vraiment qu'il a...  
Son regard glissa vers Blaine, qui souriait simplement, moqueur.  
- Nan. J'y crois pas, fit Marley en ouvrant grands les yeux. Tu l'as d'jà fait ?!  
- Yep, rit Blaine.  
- C'est bien ? Interrogea Naya.  
- Roh, Naya, gronda Marley. T'as 15 ans, enfin !  
- J'ai peut-être sauté une classe, mais ça prouve que je suis aussi mature que vous ! Se défendit-elle.  
- Intelligente oui. Pas mature, rectifia Marley.  
- Oui, c'est bien, coupa Blaine. Super même.  
- En meme temps, vu que mon frère adore le faire, je me doute que ça doit être agréable, fit doucement Naya.  
Blaine autant que Marley tournèrent le regard vers Naya, qui avait simplement un petit sourire.

- Tant que ça ? Souffla Marley.  
Naya hocha lentement la tete, du genre "Eeeeh ouais."  
- De quoi parle t-on, ici ? Intervint soudain une voix féminine que le tabac avait légèrement rendue rauque.  
Cette voix s'avérait appartenir à Quinn. Les yeux de Marley s'élargirent considérablement, surement par surprise qu'une Terminale vienne leur parler. Surtout Quinn Fabray quoi ! Elle et Kurt etaient au sommet de l'échelle, Santana puis Kitty en dessous.  
- On parle de Kurt et Blaine, répondit Naya.  
C'était la plus jeune du trio qui se sentait le plus à l'aise avec Quinn. Cela se comprenait en meme temps, Kurt trainait toujours avec elle.

- Ah oui ? S'amusa Quinn. Tu trouves toi aussi qu'ils cachent très mal leur jeu ?  
Blaine devint rouge vif alors que Naya et Marley affirmaient en riant. Ce n'était pas drôle !  
- Alors Quinn, tu me laisses en plan ? Fit une deuxième voix. Je ne trouve pas ça très sympa.  
Les iris bleus de Kurt parcoururent l'assemblée, puis s'arrêtèrent sur Blaine.  
- Hey toi, le salua-t-il, toujours affublé de son sourire en coin.  
- Salut.  
Le châtain laissa trainer son regard sur le slim de Blaine, les yeux débordants de luxure, ignorant délibérément le rougissement du brun. Les trois filles se consultèrent du regard, puis s'éloignèrent discrètement, prétextant une envie pressante ou un remaquillage, n'importe... Blaine avait seulement noté leur absence.

- Kurt... Commença Blaine. Je voulais...  
- Suis-moi.  
Surpris mais obéissant, le bouclé laissa l'autre garçon attraper sa main pour l'entrainer dans une salle de classe vide. Refusant de lâcher la main de Blaine, Kurt ferma la porte de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi debout, Kurt appuyant Blaine contre le mur. Le chatain contempla un instant l'entrejambe du garçon avec envie, puis laissa doucement sa main remonter contre l'intérieur de la cuisse du garçon qui ne put s'empecher de gémir. Blaine s'attacha malgré lui aux cheveux de Kurt, parce que _merde_, ça l'attirait. Il ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher. Kurt fit son fameux sourire en coin, provoquant un soupir chez Blaine.

- Oh, arrête.  
- Arrêter quoi ? Soupira doucement Kurt en attirant plus Blaine contre lui, collant leurs hanches. Oh, ça, ça m'a manqué...  
- De sourire comme ça, marmonna Blaine. C'est trop...  
- Trop ? Susurra Kurt.  
- Sexy, gémit Blaine.  
Les yeux glacés de Kurt le parcoururent, brulant -c'était étrange comme phrase, d'ailleurs- Blaine partout là où le bouclé le sentait sur son corps, avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres.  
- J'ai trop envie de faire ce truc depuis la dernière fois, gémit-il soudain en approchant ses lèvres de Blaine sans pour autant les toucher, les effleurant à peine.  
A ces mots, Blaine ne put résister à passer la main sur la courbe des fesses parfaitement dessinées de Kurt, qui ne tressaillit que très légerement, comme hyponitisé par ses lèvres, attiré. Il semblait tellement les désirer que Blaine rougit puis fut pris d'une irrésistible envie d'embrasser aussi ce garçon magnifique en face de lui qui paraissait le narguer tant son charisme était développé et atteignait Blaine.  
- Embrasse-moi, murmura Blaine. S'il te pl...

Kurt n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase et plaqua brutalement ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Blaine sentit son coeur s'accélérer et ouvrit instictivement la bouche, laissant la langue du chatain danser contre la sienne.  
Le brun sentit ses pieds se soulever du sol et la pression sur ses hanches se renforcer, puis Kurt l'assit sur une table, avant de glisser entre ses jambes sans pour autant lâcher ses lèvres, appuyant contre elles avec avidité.  
Le contact de Kurt sur sa peau brulait Blaine. Il avait trop chaud dans ses vêtements, particulièrement son slim noir qui semblait devenir trop serré, les lèvres et la langue merveilleuses de Kurt l'étourdissaient, bref, tout ça représentait déjà trop pour le brun. Pourtant, cela ne l'empecha pas d'haleter le nom de Kurt.  
- Kurt, K.. Kurt.. - Je..  
- Quoi, Blaine ? Susurra Kurt, moqueur de ce qu'il provoquait chez le brun.

Agacé par l'arrogance du garçon, Blaine sauta du bureau et retourna brutalement Kurt afin que son dos soit appuyé à son tour contre le bord de la table, puis colla son corps contre le sien avec force pour le maintenir dans cette position. Si le châtain grogna légèrement de mécontentement et de surprise, il ne diminua pas pour autant la pression de ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine. En attrapant sa nuque, il l'attira un peu plus contre lui, mais Blaine le voulait toujours plus proche. Il voulait sentir la chaleur du châtain se fondre dans la sienne. Il le souleva légèrement du sol et pressa son corps contre la table, toujours à l'aide de ses hanches. Comme il s'y attendait, Kurt enroula ses longues jambes autour de sa taille, et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Amusé par ce bruit, le plus grand laissa ses lèvres traîner contre sa pomme d'Adam, provoquant une vibration qui le fit sourire.

Kurt prit ses joues en coupe puis plongea sur sa bouche, et leurs lèvres semblaient se découvrir en se connaissant déjà depuis la nuit des temps. Blaine força l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue, vite autorisée, et ce fut au tour de Kurt de basculer la tête en arrière pour laisser échapper un long gémissement brisé avant d'aggriper le tee-shirt de Blaine pour le remonter.

Ce geste fut comme un électrochoc pour le brun.

- Kurt...

- Mmh ? Marmonna l'intéressé en embrassant la peau que le tee-shirt ne couvrait plus.

Le plus jeune balança ses hanches contre celles de Kurt qui l'imita inconsciemment, puis ouvrit la bouche, haletant.

- On doit... Aller en cours...

Kurt lâcha le tee-shirt de Blaine et il fronça les sourcils alors que ses jambes retombaient au sol, provoquant un léger geignement de déception de la part de Blaine, mais il devait rester cohérent.

L'air agacé, le plus grand échangea de nouveau leurs places, puis prit la parole.

- Tu accordes réellement de l'importance à ça ?

- Bah...

Le châtain le fixa dans les yeux, et Blaine déglutit à l'intensité de ses iris d'un bleu magnifique, bien qu'il ait les pupilles dilatées par le désir.

- Alors ?

- Pas vraiment, mais...

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Kurt, et la tentation de s'abandonner au baiser était vraiment plus qu'alléchante, mais ce qu'il avait à dire était important.

- Kurt, attends !

- Oh mais quoi encore ? S'agaça le châtain.

- Quans la cloche sonnera le début des cours, il y aura des gens qui vont arriver dans la classe, justifia Blaine.

- Mmh, marmonna Kurt.

Il attrapa son visage et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine, qui n'eut même pas la force de le repousser et ouvrit la bouche à la place parce que, _merde_, ce que faisait Kurt avec sa langue était incroyable.

Le plus âgé se détacha des lèvres de Blaine le souffle court et les yeux brillants de désir, le brun soupirant d'agacement. Kurt faisait tout pour l'embrouiller dans ses propos.

- Je te retrouve à la fin des cours, sexy. Peut-être que si tu as une heure de libre on pourra s'amuser un peu.

Blaine se figea alors que le plus vieux partait comme si de rien n'était. Son coeur rata un battement, ses yeux cillèrent rapidement et il déglutit. Ce n'était pas la première que Kurt l'appelait comme ça, peut-être la deuxième mais cette fois-ci semblait différente... Pourquoi ce simple surnom le perturbait ainsi ?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey hey coucou ! Ça va ? J'ai repris les cours, et ça doit pareil pour la plupart d'entre vous. C'est chiaaaaant.

**SheLovesRicurt** : Tes reviews sont toujours aussi marrantes xD Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas être sadique, je me contente d'écrire x) Contente que tu aimes Pétronille :D Haha, je vois que tu es contente que Klaine soit passé à l'action xD Je t'aime aussi :D

**Behh** : Blaine a déjà couché. Merci de ton review !

**CheesyKitten** : Hey Eloo :3 Oui je connais ton avis, mais merci de mettre une review 3 Merciiii ! Pour tout *.* La suite est là !

**Klaainer** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :3 Et contente de te faire oublier cette rentrée pourrie -'

PS : Petite mangue, tu n'as pas mis de review avant que je poste ce nouveau chapitre alors que tu as fini de le lire aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas de quoi être fière ! :3 (l'anneau ! Danse de la joooiie !)

* * *

"La fin des cours. La fin des cours. La fin des cooours. Maintenaaaant... Allez, soooonne saleté de sonnerie..." Répétait Blaine dans sa tête.

- _Tu sais que tu es dérangé ?_ Intervint Pétronille.  
- Tu es pire.  
- _Tu parles à une petite voix. J'ajoute quelque chose ?_  
- Mais je suis impatient maintenant... Je ne devrais pas etre impatient.  
- _Tu veux juste te taper Kurt-sexy-mignon-badboy._  
- Attends, comment tu viens de l'appeler ?!  
- _Kurt-sexy-mignon-badboy... ?_  
- Oh mon Dieu. Si il savait que dans ma tête, une voix l'appelle comme ça...  
- _1) Il te prendrait pour un fou, 2) Il te sauterait dessus, 3) Il repartirait vite fait._  
- Le pire c'est que je crois que tu as raison.

- Blaine ? Intervint Marley.  
- Mhmmh ? Marmonna distraitement le brun.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Tu me fais flipper, renchérit Naya.  
- Tu fixes le vide depuis tout à l'heure, avec une expression... expliqua Marley.  
- Bizarre, termina Naya.  
- J'attends la fin des cours, en fait, rougit Blaine.

Marley et Naya échangèrent un regard complice, et commencèrent à échanger des petits mots par papier. Intéressé, Blaine lança des coups d'oeils de plus en plus fréquents aux deux filles, avant de finir par craquer.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous vous dites ?!  
- Roh la la, Blaine. Tu es tellement curieux, le critiqua Marley.  
- Dites-moi !  
- Lis, au lieu de parler, soupira Naya. Le prof nous regarde.

Marley juste devant lui se retourna pour lui tendre les bouts de papiers, couverts de deux écritures, la première -celle de Naya, visiblement- en bleu, plutôt ronde, et celle de Marley en noir, assez penchée.

"_Tu penses à ce que je pense, chère amie ?_" - Naya.  
"Si je pense ce que tu penses que je pense, oui." - Marley.  
"_Ok, n'allons pas plus loin dans ce jeu_." - Naya.  
"Je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi sur le fait que ton frère a donné quelque chose qui s'approche d'un rendez-vous à Blaine à la fin des cours, non ?" - Marley.  
"_Je suis d'accord, en effet._" - Naya.  
"Ils sont mignons, mais tu ne penses pas que Kurt va blesser Blaine ?" - Marley.  
"_Je ne sais pas vraiment. Kurt n'est pas prêt pour une relation, de toute évidence. Je ne connais pas assez Blaine, mais il me semble qu'il n'est pas mieux. Si ça se limite à du physique, tant mieux pour eux._" - Naya.  
"Les relations limitées au physique, ce n'est pas ce que font les adultes ?" - Marley.  
"_Les adultes ne sont plus capables d'aimer réellement comme les adolescents. Les sentiments sont moins vifs, parce que les grandes personnes sont matures et leurs sentiments ne sont plus... Naissants, je ne sais pas si tu vois. Ils ont vécu. Mon frère a grandi trop vite. Peut-etre est-ce le cas de Blaine... Mais ils font des trucs d'adultes parce qu'ils ont du grandir vite. Je crois._" - Naya.

La discussion s'arrêtait là, Marley n'ayant jugé bon de répondre. Blaine ferma les yeux, déstabilisé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kurt pour qu'il ait du grandir si vite ? Et comment est-ce que Naya savait qu'il était dans le même cas ?  
Décidant de s'ajouter à la conversation, Blaine prit un stylo rouge et coucha quelques mots sur le papier.

"**Pourquoi Kurt a dû grandir plus vite ?**" - Blaine.

Il tendit le papier à Marley qui le lut, nota quelque chose puis le passa à Naya, qui sembla réfléchir avant de répondre puis de repasser le papier à Blaine.

"Il lui est arrivé pleins de sales trucs." - Marley.  
"_Et c'est toujours d'actualité_." - Naya.  
Toujours d'actualité... ?  
"**Que veux-tu dire par là, Naya ?**" - Blaine.

La ronde le voulant, Marley écrivit quelque chose avant que Naya n'aie le papier.

"Et toi Blaine, raconte-nous en un peu plus sur toi !" - Marley.

"_Je suis d'accord avec Marl'. Et pour ta question Blaine, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Mon frère est assez secret et refuse de nous raconter ce qu'il fait. Même Quinn ne sait rien, j'ai entendu une conversation au téléphone un matin et il garde tout pour lui_." - Naya.

Plus sur lui ? Là, maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas en raconter plus sur lui. Toute sa vie n'était qu'un énorme mensonge. Si il disait qu'il avait une soeur, Naya et Marley lui poseraient trop de questions...

"**J'ai 16 ans, je m'appelle Blaine, je suis gay, j'aime les RedVines et Harry Potter. Et c'est dommage pour ton frère...**" - Blaine.

Marley ricana légèrement à sa réponse, nota quelque chose puis tendit le papier à Naya. La ronde continuait ainsi.  
"Haha, cela ne nous apprend pas grand-chose, mais bon." - Marley.  
"_Tu ne veux pas en dire un peu plus ?_" - Naya.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire, au juste ? Qu'il avait une soeur jumelle qui s'appelait Emily et qu'il ignorait où elle était ? Qu'il ne possédait pas réellement de nom de famille ? Qu'aux yeux de l'Etat, il ne devait même pas exister ? Qu'il partait pour l'Inde dans quelques semaines ? Qu'il parlait couramment quatre langues ? Bien sûr, oui...

- _Elles ne te croiraient pas,_ intervint Pétronille. _Tu n'as rien à craindre dans tous les cas, tu sais. Au pire, elles arrêteraient de te parler._  
- Parfois, tu as des instants de lucidité.  
- _Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'ai-je dit ?!_  
- Je me disais, aussi.

"**Dites-m'en plus sur vous, déjà !**" - Blaine.  
"Je m'appelle Marley, j'ai 16 ans, je suis amoureuse d'une fille qui ne s'intéresse pas à moi et j'aime beaucoup les chevaux et Taylor Swift. J'adore chanter, aussi." - Marley.  
"_Je m'appelle Naya, j'ai 15 ans, j'ai sauté une classe, j'ai un grand frère que j'adore et j'aime beaucoup dessiner._" - Naya.  
"**Naya, à propos de ça... Je voulais savoir. Quand j'ai mentionné "parents" devant Kurt, il s'est fermé et il est parti... Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?**" - Blaine.

En lisant, Marley soupira, fit une moue mais tendit tout de même la feuille à Naya.  
Les doigts de la plus jeune tremblèrent un peu, et elle se mordit la lèvre. Apparemment, c'était un sujet sensible... Heureusement pour elle et malheureusement pour Blaine, la sonnerie se déclencha à cet instant. Il l'attendait depuis qu'il était entré, et il fallait qu'elle choisisse ce moment ?!

* * *

Il avait tellement faim. Ce n'était même pas imaginable. Il fixa Quinn et écarquilla les yeux. Sa meilleure amie avait pris la forme d'une barbe à papa, comme enveloppée d'un déguisement.  
What the... ?! Ça devait être à cause des cheveux roses.

- Kurt ?  
- Quoi ? Grogna le garçon.  
- Tu ne vas pas bien ? S'inquiéta Quinn.  
- Si si.  
- Tu es tout pâle et... Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? S'interloqua la jeune fille.  
- Te fixes comment ?  
- Comme si tu voulais me sauter dessus... murmura Quinn. C'est perturbant.  
- Ce n'est pas sur toi que j'ai envie de sauter, rassures-toi Quinn, et tu vois très bien qui ça pourrait être. D'ailleurs, j'ai envie que ce cours se termine parce qu'il y a une pause et que j'ai envie de prendre Blaine là tout de su...  
- Pas de détails, coupa Quinn. S'il te plait.  
- Mh-mh, marmonna Kurt.

Il n'arrivait même plus à imaginer des scènes de Blaine et lui dans des situations qui auraient fait rougir le bouclé comme il se plaisait à créer depuis quelques temps dans son esprit. Juste... FAAAAAAIIIM. Son ventre faisait l'impression d'avoir des noeuds et ça le tiraillait, mon Dieu... Il se surprit à regretter les pâtes d'hier, qui restaient son seul vrai repas depuis... Bof, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de se rappeler, ça faisait au moins une semaine. De toute façon il ne mangeait pas assez. Comme Naya.  
Oh merde, Naya n'avait pas d'argent pour son déjeuner ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Kurt sortit discrètement les quelques dollars qu'il lui restait dans sa poche, et sépara en deux avant de considérer ce que ça donnait.  
5 dollars chacun. Youpi. Avec les factures, les fringues, la bouffe et tout le reste, il n'avait rapidement plus d'argent.  
Ce que Kurt ignorait, c'est que Naya faisait la même chose de son côté.

* * *

... 3 dollars chacun. Enjoy, la vie est belle. Naya n'avait quasiment plus rien, Kurt ne devait pas être mieux...  
Elle n'était pas idiote ni dupe. Naya ne croyait pas le fait du "j'ai mangé avant de venir" de son frère ce matin. Il devait avoir volé cette pomme chez le mec avec il avait couché. La brune savait très bien que son frère était près à tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse et le maximum en sécurité. Ça avait toujours été ainsi.

"_- Naya ?  
L'enfant leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers la voix, les essuyant hâtivement. Des iris identiques aux siens la dévisagèrent avec amour.  
- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda le garçon de sa voix aiguë.  
- Je ne veux pas que Maman s'en aille, Kurt, geignit Naya. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas...  
La petite semblait paniquer, et étonnamment mature pour un petit garçon de huit ans, Kurt attrapa ses poignets et s'accroupit devant elle.  
- Calme toi, Nay'. Maman n'est pas bien, et donc Papa est triste et il est de moins en moins là-bas et à la maison pour ne pas voir qu'elle n'est pas bien, parce que ça le rend encore plus triste, tu vois ? Mais nous on est courageux. Tu es courageuse, rassure-moi Naya ?  
Elle hocha la tête, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son frère.  
- Nous on est courageux, reprit-il, donc on va continuer à aller la voir, et on devra lui faire de grands sourires, pour qu'elle aille mieux. Et il faut qu'on la fasse rire, d'accord ?  
- Et elle ira mieux après ?  
- Je... Je ne sais pas.  
La voix du garçon se brisa légèrement, et même si Naya était trop jeune pour comprendre que lui aussi souffrait et était terrorisé par la situation en le cachant pour sa soeur, le noeud dans sa gorge l'alerta.  
- Kurt ?  
- Naya, reprit l'enfant. Tu as compris ?  
- Oui. Et Papa s'occupera toujours de nous aussi, hein ? Il ne fera pas comme Maman ? Il va revenir lui ?  
- Oui, Naya. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Tu veux qu'on aille faire des dessins pour Maman ?  
- Oh, oui ! J'adore dessiner !  
Le petit sourit allant chercher les crayons et des feuilles et de s'allonger avec. Naya dessinait des fleurs, Kurt des arcs-en-ciel. Leur même but : faire sourire Maman_."

"_Si seulement j'avais su, à cette époque.._. soupira mentalement Naya. "_Que Kurt me protégeait, et qu'il avait tout aussi peur que moi. Je l'ai appris plus tard, et évidemment, j'ai compris que non, Papa ne reviendrait pas. Enfin, plus jamais comme avant._"  
Naya soupira et rangea son argent dans sa poche. Son regard se porta sur Blaine, et vraiment, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire presque rêveur étirait ses lèvres, et il tapait du pied en rythme, l'air impatient. Comme elle connaissait son frère, il l'avait sûrement laissé sur du contact et promit qu'ils se verraient à la fin des cours. Trop choupinous.  
La brune ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'angoisser, bien sûr. Sa mère l'avait abandonnée -malgré elle-, son père, pareil, et blessé tellement son frère qu'il en gardait des séquelles horribles -il n'était pas aussi... Brisé, enfant.-, et les avait mis dans une situation assez délicate. Kurt était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il comptait beaucoup trop à ses yeux, et Naya savait que si il venait à s'éloigner d'elle, elle serait dévasté. C'était lui qui venait aux rendez-vous parents/profs pour ne pas alarmer les enseignants, prétextant que "son père ne pouvait pas venir, par empêchement, et qu'il lui rapporterait tout". Ha, ha, ha.  
Elle avait plus ou moins autorisé son frère à prendre du bon temps avec Blaine. Naya ne considérait pas le fait qu'elle puisse avoir de l'autorité sur son frère, mais c'était tout de même ce qu'il s'était un peu passé. Entre eux, les choses se sont accélérées véritablement lorsqu'elle avait eu cette conversation avec Kurt.  
Blaine l'intriguait un peu, mais elle se sentait presque fière qu'ils s'amusent tous les deux. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que Blaine cherchait plus qu'une relation physique, étrangement. Généralement, les adolescents espéraient vivre une vraie relation, avec les sentiments, les mots doux et tout ça.

- Naya ? Chuchota Marley.  
- Oui ? Répliqua la brune sur le même ton.  
- Tu n'es jamais entré dans les détails sur tes parents.  
- Oh, c'est pas vrai, mais vous vous êtes tous passés le mot ?! S'offusqua Naya.  
- Calme-toi, soupira Marley. C'est la question de Blaine qui m'y a fait penser.  
- Tu m'en diras tant. Passe par papier.

"Alors ?" - Marley.  
"_Tu sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je parle facilement.._" - Naya.  
"Tu parles pas là, t'écris." - Marley.  
"_Ha, ha, ha, très drôle_." - Naya.  
"Je sais, c'est un talent dont je suis fière." - Marley.  
"_Sans rire, la perpective de raconter des choses de mon passé sur un petit mot en classe de maths me plait moyen._" - Naya.  
"Je comprends..." - Marley.  
"_Marley, ne sois pas déçue. Je ne suis plus dans mes problèmes comme mon frère, et tu es ma meilleure amie. Ça viendra_." - Naya.  
"Ouais." - Marley.

Naya soupira et recommença à penser à son frère. Elle était prête à parier qu'il mourait de faim. Il mangeait encore moins bien qu'elle.

* * *

- Kurt ?  
- Quinn ?  
- Kurt...  
- Quinn...  
- Arrête.  
- Arrêter quoi Boo ?  
- De te moquer de moi.  
- Nan, ça m'occupe.  
- Tu m'énerves.  
- Je sais.  
- Kurt ?  
- Quinn ?  
- T'as faim.  
- Pourquoi tu me dis ça d'un coup ?  
- Parce que c'est vrai... ?  
- Mais comment tu le sais ?  
- Tu vois t'as faim !  
- Ooh tu m'énerve.  
- C'est normal, c'est voulu. Tu es tout pâle, Kurt, et tu me fixes comme si j'étais un gâteau.  
- Nan, une barbe à papa.  
- Une barbe à papa ? S'amusa Quinn.  
- Tes cheveux, justifia distraitement Kurt.  
- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé ?  
- Hier soir j'ai mangé des pâtes, sourit fièrement Kurt.  
- Et hier midi ?  
- ...Un yaourt ?  
- Hier matin ?  
- Il me semble que c'était une pomme.  
- Ce matin ?  
- Bref.  
- Kurt ! Tu ne peux pas manger si peu ! L'engueula Quinn.  
- C'est pas vrai, t'es pas ma mère ! S'emporta Kurt.  
- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, soupira Quinn.  
- Eh bien tu n'as pas à le faire, Quinn, fit sèchement Kurt. Je vais très bien.  
- Kurt, je sais, tu manques de sommeil, je le sais à cause de tes cernes, et tu as faim, parce que j'entends ton ventre de là.  
- Et. Alors ? Quinn, je n'ai pas quatre ans, je me débrouille très bien tout seul !  
- Je ne dis pas que...  
- Si, tu l'insinues ! Tu n'as pas à me couver !  
- Je ne te couve pas, Kurt ! Je m'inquiète un minimum ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, et tu ne me dis rien, et j'ai l'impression que tu manges de moins en moins, tu maigris à vue d'oeil...  
- Je vais très bien Quinn. Je n'ai besoin d'aide de personne.  
- Excusez-moi, Mr. Hummel et Mlle. Fabray ? Intervint poliment le professeur. Vous êtes en classe. Vos disputes attendront la pause.  
- Oh, elles n'auront pas lieu, lâcha Kurt, énervé. Je me barre.

Avant que le professeur n'aie le temps de réagir, Kurt se leva brusquement, attrapa son sac et sortit sous les yeux agacés de Quinn.

- Très bien... Soupira le professeur. Je vais prévenir le principal que Kurt Hummel est encore sorti de cours. Quinn Fabray je vous préviens tout de suite, vous n'avez pas intérêt à suivre Mr. Hummel.  
- Ça risque pas, grommella Quinn en mettant sa tête entre ses bras sur la table.

Quel abruti... Et si il s'effondrait dans un couloir d'hypoglicémie ? Le déjeuner approchait, et Kurt avait de toute évidence une alimentation qui laissait à désirer.  
"_S'il te plait Kurt, dis-moi au moins que ça va._" - Quinn.  
Le garçon ne répondit rien, et l'ancienne blonde soupira. Quels soucis il pouvait lui provoquer, celui-là...

* * *

"_S'il te plait Kurt, dis-moi au moins que ça va_." - Quinn.  
D'un geste las, Kurt fourra son cellulaire dans la poche de son slim, et se laissa glisser contre un mur, enfouissant la tête dans ses bras. La faim, la fatigue et les soucis l'épuisaient. Il avait déjà été au bout du rouleau, quand il vivait encore avec son père, que Naya et lui ne mangeaient que le midi à la cantine et que... Kurt ne finit même pas sa pensée tant il n'en pouvait plus.  
Il n'allait tout de même pas s'endormir dans ce couloir.. Et puis il ne pouvait pas, la faim tiraillait trop son ventre.  
L'épuisement répandait une sensation de froid dans son organisme, la faim brûlait son ventre, et sa gorge était horriblement sèche.  
Soudain, le garçon fit l'horrible erreur de tousser et il avait tellement faim qu'il crut réellement qu'il allait vomir. Kurt se précipita aux toilettes et s'agenouilla en hâte au-dessus de la cuvette en plissant le nez. Les mecs de ce lycée puaient vraiment.  
Sa gorge était trop sèche, et il n'avait rien à vomir de toute façon. En soupirant, Kurt se releva en prenant soin de ne pas toucher les murs couverts de graffitis obscènes, la cuvette probablement couverte de microbes et de sueur d'abrutis, bref il ne voulait pas de contact avec ça.  
Sa tête en avait prévu autrement, car se lever trop vite, c'était connu, provoquait des étourdissements, l'hypoglicémie aussi, et la fatigue également. Heureusement que Kurt avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation, sinon il passerait sa vie à s'évanouir.  
Il vacilla et se précipita hors des toilettes. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'effondre dans cet endroit. Quelle honte.  
Kurt trébucha quasiment puis tomba à terre sur le sol du couloir, et pria pour que la sonnerie ne se déclenche pas, parce que si les élèves le voyaient comme ça, il était foutu, et il n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment.  
Alors, Kurt fit quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il demanda de l'aide.

* * *

Kurt Hummel.  
Un jeune homme secret, brisé, imprévisible, lunatique. Parfois désagréable. Et pourtant, son meilleur ami.  
Quinn soupira et fit une moue au nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Que se passait-il ?  
- Monsieur, commença Quinn...  
- Non Mlle. Fabray, vous ne pouvez pas sortir.  
- Okay, tant pis, je le ferais sans votre autorisation, sourit innocemment Quinn en attrapant son sac et sortant à son tour.  
- Quels enfants, mon Dieu, soupira l'enseignant.

- Kurt ? Vérifia Quinn une fois sortie, inquiète.  
"_Quinn, je..._"  
- Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
"_Bon merde_, soupira Kurt d'une voix fatiguée, _je ne le répèterais pas, alors écoute ce que je vais te dire. J'ai besoin d'aide. Alors ramène ton cul de punk près des toilettes hommes, s'il te plait._"

Quinn sourit presque victorieusement, mais le rictus fit bien vite place à une moue inquiète. Kurt n'était jamais aussi désagréable avec elle, même si ils se charriaient. Il devait vraiment être mal.  
Elle se précipita à l'endroit indiqué, pour voir Kurt luttant pour se relever. Inquiète, elle chercha une éventuelle blessure, mais ne trouva heureusement rien.

- Kurt !  
- Hey Boo, soupira Kurt.  
- Viens là.

Elle tendit la main au châtain qui la considéra quelques instants, semblant hésiter. Quinn mourrait d'envie de le presser, de se lever pour qu'ils aillent chercher quelque chose à la cafétéria, mais ne le brusqua pas. Kurt ne faisait pas facilement confiance, n'acceptait que rarement de l'aide, et en demander, c'était bien la première fois que Quinn en était témoin.  
Il attrapa finalement sa main et se laissa hisser par la jeune fille. Il dépassait Quinn de dix bons centimètres, même peut-etre quinze, mais à cet instant, c'était elle qui avait le plus de force. Une fois Kurt relevé, il l'entoura de ses bras et soupira :

- Je suis désolé, Quinn. Pour... Pour tout à l'heure. D'avoir été aussi méchant. Mais tu as raison, j'ai faim, et je suis fatigué. Et je...

Quinn sentit le corps du châtain se tendre, et comprit qu'il allait avouer quelque chose d'important.

- Je suis désolé de te cacher tant de choses et... Je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans toi.

La jeune fille s'éloigna un peu de Kurt, et croisa son regard. Il était toujours aussi bleu, toujours aussi brisé et toujours aussi épuisé. Celui de son meilleur ami.  
La rose prit ses joues en coupe, et vu de l'extérieur, cette scène aurait pu faire croire qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Et pourtant, aucuns des deux adolescents ne songeaient à ça à cet instant. Doucement, Quinn prit la parole :

- Kurt, quelle que soit la gravité des emmerdes dans lesquelles tu es, quoi que tu doive faire pour protéger ta soeur ou n'importe qui d'autre, et quoi que tu me dises quand tu n'as pas mangé ni dormi correctement depuis des jours, ce n'est pas grave. Je serais là pour toi. Toujours.

Le châtain se mordit la lèvre, et esquissa un faible sourire.

- Je t'aime Boo.  
- Je sais Kurtie, je sais... Moi aussi. Viens maintenant. On va voler des trucs à la cafét' en attendant que ça sonne.  
- D'accord Maman, sourit d'un air narquois Kurt.

Quinn ne s'offusqua même pas de la pique et fit un sourire attendri. Son Kurt était de retour.

* * *

- Tu sais, parfois, il faut se confier sur les choses de son passé pour aller mieux, sourit gentiment Marley.  
- Je _sais_, s'agaça Naya. Marley, lâche-moi un peu !  
- Pff.

La plus grande attrapa son plateau et partit à leur table habituelle d'un pas vif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Marley ? Demanda Blaine.  
- Je... Elle veut savoir des trucs sur moi, soupira Naya. Sur mon passé.  
- Oh. Je comprends. Ce n'est jamais facile de parler de passé douloureux, compatit Blaine. Je ne t'en demanderai pas plus.  
- Merci Blaine, sourit Naya.

Ils allèrent s'installer aux cotés de Marley, qui ignora royalement Naya. Celle-ci soupira et s'attaqua à son maigre déjeuner.

- Tu n'as pas pris grand-chose Nay', s'étonna Blaine.  
- C'est que... Je n'ai plus tellement d'argent, rougit Naya.  
Elle et Kurt avaient partagé ce qui leur restait et ils arrivaient à huit dollars chacun. Ce n'était pas grand-chose.  
- Tiens ! Sourit Blaine en tendant son entrée. Tu aimes les tomates ?  
- Oui, mais...  
- Je vais chercher une autre entrée, coupa Blaine.  
- Blaine !  
- Oui ?  
- Merci, fit timidement Naya.  
- Y'a pas de quoi Nay'.

Le bouclé sourit et se dirigea vers la queue pour manger. Naya jeta un oeil à son frère qui avait observé toute la scène -il passait la moitié de son temps à la surveiller pour s'assurer que rien ne lui arrivait, et l'autre à reluquer Blaine. Eux deux au même endroit, Kurt avait forcément vu ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Naya lui sourit, et son frère le lui retourna avant de poser son regard sur Blaine d'un air... Enfin bref. La brune rit discrètement et se tourna de nouveau vers Marley en avalant une rondelle de tomate.

- Tu comptes faire la gueule longtemps ? Soupira Naya une fois son plat avalé.  
Marley ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur ses raviolis, concentrée dans ce qu'elle faisait, donc les manger.  
- Marl'...  
- Je ne comprends pas, déclara soudainement Marley.  
- Q... Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Balbutia Naya.  
- Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? S'énerva Marley. Je ne suis pas digne de ton passé ? Blaine a demandé, et j'attendais de voir, peut-etre que j'aurais pu en apprendre un peu plus sur ma meilleure amie ?! Mais non. Silence radio.  
- Mais je... Bredouilla Naya.  
- A part que ta mère est morte, je ne sais rien de toi, rien. Absolument RIEN, Naya. Et ça me blesse.  
- Marley... Murmura Naya, les yeux rivés sur son assiette de raviolis à présent vide.  
- Tu me déçois, Naya.  
- Lâche-moi ! Cria Naya, faisant retourner des têtes autour d'elles.

Elle attrapa sa pomme en la fourrant dans son sac -habitude qu'elle tenait de Kurt-, se leva brutalement et s'empara de son plateau devant les yeux ébahis de Blaine qui revenait enfin. La plus petite le débarassa sans un mot, le visage fermé, et quitta la pièce à grands pas.

- Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie, lâcha soudainement Marley.  
- Bouge, va la voir, rattrapa là ! S'agaça Blaine. Je vais demander si je peux manger avec Kurt et Quinn.  
- Ok !

La brune quitta le réfectoire à son tour, ne prenant même pas le temps de finir son repas.

* * *

- Naya ! Attends ! Naya ! S'il te plait !  
- Laisse-moi tranquille !  
La petite s'arrêta finalement, à bout de souffle, et Marley posa une main sur son épaule.  
- Je...  
- Non. C'est moi qui parle, maintenant, coupa Naya.

Marley referma la bouche, attentive.

"- Tu me reproches de ne pas avoir confiance en toi ? Merde Marley, toi et Kurt êtes tout mon univers, et tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte ?! Si je ne parle pas de mon passé, ça ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était parce que je n'étais pas prête ? Non ? Je ne vis plus avec un adulte depuis bientôt un an. Les huit dernières années précédentes ont été dures, elles m'ont probablement détruite. J'ai perdu ma mère à six ans, Marley, aujourd'hui je vis seule avec mon grand frère de dix-sept ans qui sort toutes les nuits ou presque, et la porte ne ferme plus alors que nous habitons dans un quartier mal fréquenté. Je ne mange même pas tous les jours correctement, mais j'en ai rien à faire, parce que ce ne sera jamais pire que ce que j'ai vécu avant. Je veux l'oublier. Mon frère m'a interdit de la mentionner à la maison, ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est derrière moi, et je ne me sens pas prête à revenir sur une page de mon histoire qui me hante toujours."

Naya pleurait à présent, et Marley aussi. Tremblante, Marley prit la plus petite dans ses bras, imitant sans le savoir Quinn un peu plus tôt.

- Je suis désolée Naya. Tellement désolée. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'invites jamais à dormir...  
- Oui... Avoua Naya. Ma chambre est trop petite pour que t'y vienne, et on vit pas dans un endroit très... sûr. Kurt n'a même pas sa propre chambre. Il dort sur le canapé du salon.  
- Oh, Nay'... Murmura Marley. Mes parents et moi, on va vous aider. Ok ?  
- Nan, je... Balbutia Naya. Garde ça pour toi, d'accord ? Kurt ne veut être redevable à personne. Il trempe dans des trucs qui ne doivent pas être très légaux, et si les autorités apprennent qu'on vit seuls et le trouve dans des affaires louches, il ira en prison pour mineurs et je serais au mieux placée avec toi, au pire placée chez mon père. Et de toute façon, je sais que si une occasion de vivre mieux se présente à nous, Kurt m'y enverra seule et restera là où il est pour ne pas qu'on me refuse dans une famille à cause de ses ennuis et de ce qu'il est, pour que j'aille bien, parce qu'il veut toujours le mieux pour moi... Encore... Encore ce matin, il s'est privé de petit dej' pour que j'en ai un plus ou moins consistant dans le ventre, et je savais très bien qu'il mourrait de faim... Marley, je ne veux pas etre séparée de Kurt. Je ne peux pas.  
- Ok, ok, soupira Marley. Kurt et toi avaient de la chance de vous avoir.  
- Oui, à un point inimaginable. Il m'a sauvée.

Marley sourit et tout en frottant doucement le dos de son amie en cercles, elle chuchota :

- En parlant de Kurt.. Tu sais que, pour ne pas etre tout seul, Blaine va aller manger avec lui et Quinn ?  
- Naaaaaan. Tu déc' ! S'amusa Naya.  
- Même pas ! Mon Dieu, j'imagine pas comment ils vont coucher du regard...  
- Marley, enfin ! C'est de mon frère que tu parles ! S'offusqua faussement Naya.  
- Justement, se moqua la brune.  
- Abrutie, rit l'autre.

Et elles repartirent dans la cour bras dessus bras dessous.

* * *

- Je peux manger avec vous ? Fit timidement Blaine en s'approchant de la table des deux plus populaires.  
- Bien sûr, sourit Quinn. Tu es le bienvenu.  
- Plus que le bienvenu même, ajouta Kurt en attrapant le regard de Blaine et en esquissant un sourire en coin.  
- Kurt, soupira Quinn.  
- Ouiii Quinny ? Fit innocemment Kurt en prenant un grand sourire.  
- Arrête de le draguer quand je suis là.  
- Tu serais jalouse Boo ? Railla Kurt.  
- Nan, mais ça m'empêche de parler.  
- Je vois, rit Kurt.

Blaine, quant à lui, mangeait simplement avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il préférait nettement ce Kurt et cette Quinn aux souverains du lycée insensibles et brisés que les autres voyaient en surface.  
Kurt tourna ses yeux océan vers lui et sourit doucement.

- Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour Naya.  
- De quoi ? S'étonna le brun.  
- L'entrée.  
- Aah ! Comprit Blaine en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Bah de rien, franchement je...

Blaine ne termina pas sa phrase, déstabilisé, pour la simple raison que les yeux bleus hypnotisants de Kurt le fixaient et qu'ils étaient d'une intensité rare. Quinn n'avait rien remarqué et parlait sans que ni Blaine ni Kurt ne l'écoute réellement.  
En lâchant Kurt du regard à contre coeur, Blaine tendit la main pour prendre le pichet. Par hasard, mimétisme ou pour avoir un contact, le châtain fit le même geste et leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Une simple erreur peut-être, mais Blaine ne put même pas détacher son regard de Kurt qui se baissa sur ses lèvres.

- Kurt, tu m'écoutes ? Râla Quinn.  
- Hm, oui, marmonna Kurt en rompant leur contact visuel.  
- Donc je te disais...

Blaine rebaissa les yeux sur son plateau, rougissant légèrement. Kurt était décidément trop attirant. Il avait envie de le trainer avec lui dans un couloir, mais avec Quinn et le réfectoire à leurs côtés, c'était compliqué.  
Ah, mais il le faisait exprès ! Le châtain fixait de nouveau ses lèvres, ou lui tout simplement, avec envie. Pour Blaine qui tentait de rester calme, c'était trop. En attrapant machinalement le pichet et en marmonnant un 'Je vais le remplir', il se leva plus ou moins précipitamment pour se retrouver à traverser quasiment tout le réfectoire, et même à une certaine distance, il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de Kurt sur lui.  
Il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.  
Quinn, elle, regarda partir Blaine avec des yeux étonnés.

- Je croyais qu'il était rempli quand on est arrivé ?

Kurt ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur la petite forme tellement attirante de Blaine. Ne. Pas. Lui. Sauter. Dessus.

- Blaine, il n'était pas déjà rempli le pichet ? Interrogea Quinn alors que le bouclé revenait, sceptique.  
- Euuh... Il n'y en avait presque plus, balbutia Blaine.  
- Mh, marmonna Quinn, pas dupe.

Elle sortit son téléphone et commença à pianoter sur les touches.  
Blaine lança un regard à Kurt, et celui-ci lui renvoya, plus que suggestif. Rouge tomate, le brun baissa hâtivement la tête. Note : ne pas regarder Kurt.  
C'était une mauvaise idée de manger avec eux, surtout avec Kurt. Il aurait du manger seul.  
Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent et devinrent floues quand Kurt se mordit -inconsciemment ?- la lèvre, toujours en le fixant. Alors, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête et de croiser le regard étourdissant du châtain. La tension devenait de pire en pire entre eux deux, et ils n'etaient qu'à quelques mètres.

- Quinn, continue à faire ta geek, je reviens, fit soudainement Kurt en se levant.

L'intéressée ne daigna même pas de décrocher le regard de son portable. Blaine suivit des yeux Kurt qui faisait le tour de la table, puis serra la taille de Blaine avec son bras pour le pousser à se lever aussi. Le brun ne protesta même pas. Il savait déjà ce que Kurt voulait faire. Oh, et il n'avait pas trop de problèmes avec ça, non. C'était même plutot (très) tentant (irrésistible, en fait).

- Je ne pense pas être capable d'attendre la fin des cours, sexy, souffla Kurt à son oreille.

Les deux garçons marchaient côte à côte, le bras de Kurt enserrant la taille de Blaine possessivement, le collant à lui.

- Je ne m'en sens pas capable avec toi à deux mètres de moi, en train de diffuser des ondes de sexy-attitude.  
- Tu te crois mieux ? Railla Blaine. Putain, on est obligés de marcher comme ça, aussi naturellement et _lentement_ ?!  
- Si on courait comme tu as envie de le faire, on serait aussi discrets que des éléphants.

Blaine soupira, et pressa un peu le pas. Il voulait juste que Kurt l'embrasse et le touche comme la dernière fois. Bien qu'être collé à Kurt était une amélioration, il n'en avait pas assez.

- Salle de classe ? Souffla Kurt qui semblait légèrement haletant.

Le brun hocha rapidement la tête et enfin, enfin, poussa Kurt à l'intérieur d'une des salles.  
A l'habitude, c'était le plus vieux qui était toujours au-dessus, qui faisait le premier pas, mais il était trop impatient. Et de toute façon, avec son nouveau plan...  
Blaine écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt, et appuya le garçon contre la porte. Cela lui avait tellement manqué qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'empoigner les hanches du garçons et de l'attirer plus contre lui. Kurt noua ses bras de son cou et se détacha quelques secondes :

- Je ne pouvais décemment pas attendre la fin des cours.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey hey coucou ! Ça va ? J'espère, parce que moi oui ! J'ai un(e) fan sur Twitter ! C'est trop cool ! Moi j'trouve ça trop cool, mais j'trouve tout trop cool. Bref. (Si elle/il lit, merci à 'Nell' :3)_

_Bref, je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à poster ce chapitre à temps, (ce n'est pas le cas, désolééééee) je vais sûrement me coucher à des heures pas possibles, mais bon ! En fait. J'ai un ordi :D Trop cool._

_Je publie aujourd'hui parce que je ne suis pas là dimanche -je m'excuse d'ailleurs encore pour mon retard, le rythme de 3ème est légèrement dur à assimiler, particulièrement les maths...-, mais dimanche prochain pas celui là mais l'autre, j'essayerai de poster._

_Bref ! Les revieeews._

**CheesyKitten** : ARRÊTE DE ME FAIRE PEUR COMME CA. J'AI FAILLI FAIRE UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE MOI ! Mais merci *.* Tu vas me faire rougir $: Putain j'imagine comment tu devais péter ton câble, t'es folle et c'est génial x) Merci pour le long chapitre, celui-ci est moins long par manque de temps /: Oui AVPM toujours :DD Tu es une perverse Elo' xD Oui c'est triste pour Kurt /: Haha, gamiiiine x) (dis la fille qui ne supporte pas les films d'horreur et regarde presque seulement des Disneys et des films drôles, remarque xD) Oh :D Oh :( Haha oui vive le Kinn, il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs :O Haha ooh Tim a de la chance :3 Merci beaucoup pour l'amitié, j'essaye de la faire comme je peux ! Haha xD ça tu verras ! Et oui je vais écrire un peu ce qu'il va se passer dans la salle de classe ;) Bah il est là le chapitre ! Merci pour les PS, je t'aime aussii !

**The Nymph' Chris** : Merci beaucoup pour le review !

**ShelovesRicurt** : Tu es méchante :( Je sais pas si c'est du Rated T, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! Ton pingouin. Il tiendra compagnie à ma loutre ! A peu près tous tes souhaits sont exaucés dans ce chapitre, tu es contente ? :D Et tu es toujours méchante :(

**justemoi59** : Merci beaucoup !

_Et enfin une dédicace spéciale à deux filles méga importantes dans ma vie, Lya (je t'aime choupette !) et p'tite mangue (toi aussi j't'aime fort :D) ! Bisooous !_

* * *

- Plus que deux heures, soupira Blaine. Kurt, il faut qu'on attende encore deux longues heures avant la fin des cours.

- J'ai pas envie sexy, sourit Kurt en prenant cet air narquois qui agaçait et excitait Blaine en même temps.

- Je… Je m'en fiche que tu en aies envie ou… non, Kurt.

- T'es sûr ? Nargua le plus vieux en s'amusant du souffle court de Blaine qu'il provoquait.

- Je m'en fiche parce que moi non plus je n'en ai pas envie.

Le châtain détacha ses lèvres du cou du garçon pour le fixer d'un air sûrement assez étonné.

Cela devait être la première fois que Blaine avançait vers Kurt au lieu du contraire. Ah, non, il y avait eu tout à l'heure, où le bouclé lui semblait à bout lui aussi, et c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé en premier. Kurt ne considérait pas qu'ils soient « _quelque chose_ ». Ils aimaient simplement prendre du bon temps ensemble, parce que mince, Blaine était tellement sexy.

- Je te dirais bien de sécher, mais… Hésita légèrement Kurt.

Quoi, c'était lui ça ? De _l'hésitation_ ? Pour _sécher_ ? Enfin, il ne séchait pas tant que ça, comparé à certains… Il voulait vraiment avoir des bonnes notes pour s'échapper de cet endroit.

- Mais quoi ?

- J'ai toujours trouvé ça excitant de faire des trucs à l'école, se moqua Kurt.

- Kurt, soupira Blaine.

- Oh, quoooi ? Geignit le châtain.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas, marmonna l'autre.

Il l'attira contre ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, et au sourire amusé de Kurt, le brun attrapa ses hanches puis le poussa contre une table, provoquant un petit gémissement de la part du plus grand.

- Blaaaine, haleta Kurt. Tu...

- Je ? Sourit le brun.

Blaine attacha sa bouche au cou de l'autre garçon, tentant de trouver un point sensible. Il couvrit la peau de porcelaine de baisers, craignant un peu de l'abîmer. Mais les gémissements de Kurt étaient géniaux, et il en voulait d'avantage et plus forts. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé, ce fameux endroit, quand le garçon balança la tête en arrière en essayant d'étouffer le bruit qui passa ses lèvres, sans grand succès.

- Tu m'énerves, s'agaça Kurt en baissant de nouveau la tête et en mêlant ses doigts aux boucles du brun.

- Je peux très bien arrêter si tu veux, susurra innocemment Blaine. Regarde.

Le brun s'éloigna de Kurt et croisa les bras en l'observant, un sourire angélique aux lèvres. La lueur dans ses yeux n'avait cependant pas changé, et il observait le plus grand avec envie. Un petit silence passa entre eux, et la tension augmentait de secondes en secondes. De micros-secondes en micros-secondes, même.

- Ok, ça va bien maintenant, s'énerva Kurt en tirant Blaine par le poignet pour le coller à lui. Je ne vais pas rester ici à te regarder alors que je pourrais te voir sans tous ces trucs, se moqua-t-il en passant un doigt sur le tee-shirt de Blaine, sentant les abdominaux au travers et gémissant légèrement à la fin de sa phrase.

- Qui te dit que je me retrouverais dans ton lit ? Rougit Blaine.

- Qui a parlé de lit ? Murmura Kurt les yeux brûlants.

- Kuurt ! Geignit Blaine en sentant la chaleur de ses joues descendre.

Le châtain l'ignora et l'attira dans un baiser passionné, passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt du garçon, suivant ses _ohmondieutellementmagnifiques_ abdominaux.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite à partir de là. Blaine frissonna au toucher des mains superbement douces de Kurt, le châtain se détacha de Blaine avant de se débrouiller pour écarter les jambes du bouclé afin de se placer entre elles, le plus jeune l'attira contre ses lèvres _encore_, car elles étaient parfaites et se mouvaient incroyablement bien avec les siennes, et Kurt commença à déboucler la ceinture de Blaine, les doigts impatients.

Le bouclé ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en demander plus, de toucher chaque parcelle de peau offerte à lui, de passer lui aussi ses mains sous le tissu du tee-shirt de l'autre garçon. Il en voulait d'avantage. Trop, même.

- K... Kurt… balbutia-t-il.

Le châtain marmonna légèrement pour montrer qu'il avait entendu, et la sensation douce de ses lèvres s'attacha bientôt aux siennes, lui faisant tourner la tête. La langue du châtain poussa ses dents, exigeant une entrée dans la chaleur de la bouche de Blaine, qu'il lui autorisa aussitôt, machinalement, sans réfléchir. Il allait sûrement le regretter. Il devait lui parler, et avec la langue de Kurt dans la bouche, ça risquait d'être compliqué. Il aurait pu se séparer de lui, mais…

Le seul léger inconvénient, c'est que Kurt embrassait comme un dieu. Un véritable dieu. Le châtain prit ses joues en coupe et sa langue dansa contre la sienne, ses lèvres bougèrent avec celles de Blaine, et tout cela étourdissait le brun.

Par une force mystérieuse, Blaine réussit à se détacher des lèvres de Kurt qui geignit légèrement, déçu.

- Maaaais, Blaine, soupira Kurt comme un enfant en fixant ses lèvres avec envie.

- Kurt…

L'intéressé lui vola un baiser rapide et le fixa d'un air innocent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sauf que pour Blaine, les sensations et l'envie qu'il peinait à enfouir étaient réapparus brutalement à ce geste. Son regard s'attarda sur les lèvres roses et attirantes du châtain, il secoua la tête puis reprit.

- Il faut que je te prévienne, continua Blaine difficilement en voyant Kurt humidifier ses lèvres en fixant les siennes.

« Si tu continues à faire ce que tu fais, ici…

Nouveau baiser volé, nouveau regard innocent. Blaine soupira. Il le rendait fou. Le garçon ne paraissait pas aussi badboy qu'il était avec les autres, mais il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à jouer avec lui.

- Je ne vais pas résister longtemps, Kurt, et…

Le châtain s'appliquait à laisser une marque dans son cou, et la sensation qu'il provoquait fit gémir Blaine. Il n'arriverait pas à finir sa phrase.

- On aura besoin de plus de temps, d'un endroit plus isolé et de matériel si tu vas plus loin, lâcha Blaine d'un air décidé à finir.

Kurt porta son regard sur lui d'un air indéfinissable, et Blaine rougit. Il venait juste un peu d'avouer qu'il voulait aller plus loin avec Kurt. Peut-être que le plus grand n'était pas intéressé, ou qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête et que Blaine servait juste de distraction ou…

Le châtain l'embrassa, et Blaine prit ça comme une délivrance et un soulagement, tant il aimait la sensation des lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes. Cela provoquait des fourmillements dans ses jambes et retournait son ventre, et les mains douces mais sûres d'elles de Kurt serraient ses hanches presque à lui en faire mal.

Kurt le souleva facilement –il fallait rappeler que Blaine n'était pas grand- et l'assit sur une table comme le brun l'avait fait avec lui à peine quelques jours auparavant. Sauf que contrairement à Blaine, il ne se contenta pas de se placer entre ses jambes pour continuer à l'embrasser.

Il monta sur la table avec lui, obligeant le bouclé à reculer légèrement, et attrapa ses poignets pour les coller à la table. Le souffle court, Blaine observa Kurt qui, lui, le fixait les yeux brillants. Le châtain plaça ses jambes de chaque côté du corps de Blaine, et se pencha au-dessus du brun, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent et que leurs souffles se mélangent. Blaine rougit plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, balança ses hanches sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et Kurt enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou à ce mouvement, la respiration légèrement saccadée en marmonnant un « _Blaaaine_… ». Il semblait aussi impatient que lui.

Le châtain bougea ses mains et les plaça de chaque côté de sa tête, libérant ses poignets. Blaine en profita pour appuyer dans le bas du dos de Kurt pour le coller à lui, pour sentir la douce chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, le bleu affrontant le mordoré, puis Blaine humidifia légèrement ses lèvres, hésitant. Devaient-ils aller plus loin ? Aucuns d'eux ne semblaient vouloir s'arrêter, ni même _pouvoir_. Mais il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'un prof les trouve en action.

Kurt coupa court à ses pensées en l'embrassant. Ce fut d'abord très doux, leurs lèvres se mouvant délicatement ensembles, mais bien vite, le châtain intensifia le baiser. Le plus grand prit le visage de Blaine entre ses mains et l'embrassa de plus belle, à tel point que le bouclé ne put retenir un gémissement, qui en provoqua un chez Kurt.

Blaine appuya d'avantage dans le bas du dos du châtain, avant de descendre ses mains plus bas, s'amusant du bruit brisé que Kurt émit.

Et, BIEN SÛR, ça devait être maintenant. La. Sonnerie. Se. Déclencha.

En pestant, Kurt se détacha de lui, geste ponctué d'un geignement déçu de Blaine. Il n'avait décidément pas de chance avec les sonneries. Alors que le brun commençait à maudire le lycée et ses horaires mentalement, Kurt sauta de la table avant de le descendre habilement –c'était d'ailleurs presque vexant pour Blaine, il n'était pas SI léger que ça, non ?- puis l'appuya contre le bureau en serrant ses hanches –il allait avoir des bleus, il en était sûr à présent.

- Je te préviens, fit-il. Si je ne te vois pas à la fin des cours, on ne s'entendra pas.

Comme pour démontrer ses dires, il pressa assez fort ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine, retournant une fois encore son ventre, puis s'éloigna.

Blaine soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ce garçon allait le rendre fou à force de lui donner de si bons moments, puis de le laisser comme ça.

Cependant, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, car il savait qu'il le retrouverait dans à peine deux heures.

* * *

Rah la la… Ce mec allait le rendre fou.

Kurt soupira. S'il avait quitté la salle aussi vite, ce n'était pas pour être ponctuel en cours. Il avait un rendez-vous avec Karofsky qui devait le payer, et s'il voulait faire les courses avant que Naya rentre, puis retourner ici un peu avant la fin des cours pour Blaine, il devait faire vite. Il voulait que sa petite sœur ait la surprise de voir les placards pleins en rentrant.

Il passa par son casier pour récupérer son sac, et grimaça en baissant les yeux. Ce moment avec Blaine l'avait laissé incroyablement frustré. En soupirant une nouvelle fois, Kurt décida qu'il passerait aux toilettes avant de partir.

Arrivé à la base, Kurt se présenta devant Karofsky, qui lui sourit d'un air hypocrite. Kurt haïssait Karofsky de toutes ses forces, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Naya, il ne prenait plus de risques à le provoquer.

- Je suppose que c'est pour l'argent que tu es là, Kurt.

- C'est ce que disait ton texto, répliqua le châtain.

- L'argent, toujours l'argent… Jamais tu ne viendras pour moi, se désespéra faussement Karofsky. C'est sûr qu'il t'en faut, du fric, pour t'occuper tout seul d'une gamine idiote et pour te payer un appartement minable… Je ne parle même pas de la quantité astronomique de préservatifs que tu dois t'acheter, railla-t-il.

Kurt serra les dents et lutta pour ne pas répliquer acerbement. _Pense à Naya, pense à Naya_…

Voyant que sa méthode ne fonctionnait pas, Karofsky soupira d'un air désolé et lui fit signe d'approcher d'un air las.

- Le voilà, ton argent, râla-t-il.

Kurt compta attentivement et hocha légèrement la tête en ayant vérifié que la somme prévue se trouvait bien dans le paquet. Il allait repartir aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, quand une main se referma sur son poignet.

Il soupira, lassé.

- Non, Dave.

- Je ne te laisse pas tellement le choix, Kurt.

Karofsky attira la petite forme de Kurt sur ses genoux et l'emprisonna de ses bras. Le plus jeune se débattit, sans succès, et finit par se retourner pour donner un coup à Dave. Il voulait bien se maîtriser, mais il n'était pas sa chose. Ça avait déjà plus qu'assez duré.

Au lieu d'abandonner au coup de Kurt, Dave profita de sa position pour l'embrasser. Le plus petit eut envie de vomir, et il se détacha brutalement des lèvres de Karofsky. Ce n'était pas de lui dont Kurt avait envie.

- Arrête, ordonna Kurt d'un ton ferme.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas aller te plaindre à la police ? se moqua Karofsky. Si tu vas voir les flics, tu sais que tu te retrouveras en prison pour mineurs pour toutes tes conneries.

- Pas à ce point là quand même… murmura Kurt d'un ton presque brisé. Je n'ai pas fait tant de crimes…

- Assez, Kurt, répondit Karofsky doucement. Bien assez.

Il profita de l'hésitation de Kurt pour l'embrasser une seconde fois, baiser auquel répondit machinalement Kurt –ce n'était après tout pas la première fois qu'il faisait des choses dont il n'avait pas envie, la personne changeait simplement.

Quand le plus grand passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, l'esprit de Kurt se réveilla soudainement. Karofsky. Le mec qui lui avait rendu la vie dure dans ses premières années de lycée, et celui qui encore aujourd'hui lui pourrissait la vie. Il n'allait pas _coucher_ avec Karofsky ! C'était aux mains de Blaine d'être à cet endroit !

_Réveille-toi ! Allez, bouge !_

- Dave ! Cria Kurt. J'ai dit non !

- Ou quoi ?

- Je le raconte à tout le monde dans le gang.

- Q…Quoi ? Non. Tu n'oserais pas.

- Tu ne me connais pas, alors.

Karofsky blêmit, et relâcha précipitamment Kurt qui se leva hâtivement.

- Ne me touche plus, siffla-t-il. C'est fini tout ça.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Kurt partit à grands pas. Il avait pris du retard. Les courses, maintenant. Son sac à dos sur les épaules, il enfourcha rapidement son vélo, seul moyen de transport qu'il pouvait se payer –avoir une voiture était totalement utopiste. Il n'avait pas pu en acheter un à Naya aussi, alors quand ils n'allaient pas à pied à l'école, il la prenait sur le porte-bagage.

Arrivé au centre commercial le plus proche, il fit rapidement le plein. Il passa devant les rasoirs en se sentant heureux de ne pas avoir à se raser, et s'empara de nouveaux shampoings pour Naya et lui avant de se diriger vers les fruits (qu'ils consommaient en grande quantité, en particulier les pommes).

Une fois ses achats faits, il sortit et pédala hâtivement jusqu'à chez lui. Kurt se rappela soudain de la porte, et décida d'appeler un réparateur –leur forfait ne coûtait que 2 euros par mois, c'était ça qui lui avait permis de payer un téléphone à Naya et lui.

Il en eut pour environ soixante euros de réparation, qu'il paya en grimaçant légèrement. Une fois tout ça fait, il rangea les courses dans les placards, passa dans la chambre de Naya pour s'apercevoir en souriant que le lit était déjà fait et que tout était rangé. Sa sœur avait toujours été ordonnée, autonome et débrouillarde.

En consultant l'heure sur son portable, Kurt s'autorisa un léger sourire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant de revoir Bl… Avant la fin des cours.

* * *

- Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaine !

Le brun se retourna, toujours le sourire aux lèvres provoqué par Kurt. Marley, qui venait de crier son nom, un bras autour de l'épaule de Naya et un autre lui faisant un signe, abordait un grand sourire.

Blaine sentait que la brune allait mieux. Il en avait l'impression en tout cas. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir réellement repris de poids, mais son teint semblait moins cireux et ses yeux plus pétillants. Et ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

- Alors, avec Kurt ? Sourit Marley.

- Q… Quoi avec Kurt ? Il n'y a rien avec Kurt. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'un coup ?

- Peut-être parce que tu es censé avoir mangé avec lui… ? Tenta Naya, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

- Ah. Oui. C'est vrai, rougit Blaine.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard mi-amusé mi-attendri, et Blaine passa une main dans sa nuque. Il était grillé.

_- Enfin, ça se voit sur ton visage !_ S'infiltra Pétronille.

- J'ai une tête qui dit 'Hey, je viens de presque coucher avec Kurt Hummel' ?

- _T'as surtout une tête moche_.

- Mais vas-y mais tais-toi, tu t'es vue sérieux ?!

_- T'es con hein ?_

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas de corps…

_- Je vous jure, tu es désespérant. Pire que Sid._

- … Sid ?

- _Mais tu sais, le paresseux dans l'Âge De Glace !_

- Eh bah quoi ?

_- Vous avez décidément beaucoup de points communs. Une hygiène à désirer –enfin Blaine, à force de mettre des slims noirs, les gens vont croire que tu n'en change jamais !-, un visage assez disgracieux, un humour à deux balles et une intelligence plutôt très inférieure à la moyenne._

- …

-_ Je sais, je sais. Je suis trop intelligente pour toi._

- Déconne pas. Je suis au moins Diego.

- _Tu ne mérites pas mon chatounet d'amour._

- Chatounet d'amour, vraiment ?

_- Ne critique pas mon Diegonounet !_

- Ok, ça devient bizarre.

- _Je crois que Naya et Marley t'ont parlé. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant, je vais faire un câlin à mon Diegounounet._

Ah, mince ! Effectivement, les deux filles le regardaient comme si elles attendaient une réponse.

- Euh, pardon, quoi ? Balbutia Blaine.

- Tu pensais à mon frère, hein ? Se moqua Naya.

Pas réellement. Mais comme il ne faisait que ça depuis le temps où il l'avait laissé avant que les filles arrivent, il pouvait bien dire oui.

- Eh bien c'est-à-dire que… s'embrouilla-t-il.

- Il est trop mignon, minauda Marley. On te demandait comment ça s'était passé avec Quinn et Kurt, mais je suppose que il y aurait pu avoir pire, vu ton sourire.

- Effectivement, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, rougit Blaine.

- Enfin, pour Kurt et toi, surtout ! Intervint une voix moqueuse et légèrement rauque à cause du tabac.

Les secondes se retournèrent pour sourire à Quinn, qui avait les bras croisés et foudroyait du regard Blaine. Cependant, elle abordait un petit sourire qui rassura le brun.

- Ils m'ont laissée toute seule à table, ces petits cons ! Soupira Quinn.

- Oh, Blaine, tu n'es pas poli, le réprimanda Naya.

- C'est-à-dire que… rougit Blaine une fois de plus.

- Attendez, fit Marley en levant la main pour que tout le monde se taise. Si j'ai bien retenu, normalement, là Kurt arrive en faisant une réflexion que genre seul Blaine peut comprendre ou juste un salut uniquement destiné à Blaine, et ils se dévorent mutuellement des yeux jusqu'à ce que Kurt le prenne par la main et l'emmène avec lui dans une salle de classe ou quelque chose du genre.

Naya rigolait discrètement, Quinn avait un sourire amusé, et Blaine fixait Marley avec de grands yeux. Ils ne faisaient pas _réellement_ ça, si ?

- Mais là je ne le vois pas. Où il est ? Finit Marley.

- Euh… Il est parti sans rien dire tout à l'heure, réfléchit Blaine. Et il a consulté son téléphone juste en sortant de la classe…

Il s'aperçut le regard victorieux des trois filles sur lui.

- Roh, mais quoi ?

- Tu as admis que vous étiez tous les deux, commença Marley.

- Et que vous étiez bien dans une salle, continua Naya.

- On a compris, ils ont fait des trucs dans une salle de classe, soupira Quinn. Blaine, par contre… Est-ce que tu as vu ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le téléphone ?

Quinn avait l'air assez inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être inquiétant dans la nature du destinataire d'un message ?

- Euh… réfléchit Blaine. Il me semble que c'était un message, et je n'ai pas pu voir ce qu'il y avait écrit dedans. Le nom du destinataire, par contre, je crois que c'était quelque chose en 'K'.

- K ? S'étonna Quinn.

- Bah… Oui. C'est quoi K ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Quinn. Naya ? Tu sais quelque chose toi ?

- K… Non, ça ne me dit rien, soupira la plus petite.

- Pas grave, fit Quinn. En tout cas je vous laisse, je vais en maths moi.

- Ah mais c'est vrai qu'il reste deux heures ! Se souvint Marley.

- Marley, tu ne croyais franchement pas qu'on avait fini ? Plaisanta Naya.

- On sait jamais, bouda Marley.

Blaine observa les deux se disputer amicalement avec un petit sourire attendri. Il aimait de plus en plus ces filles.

Soudain, ça le frappa d'un coup, brisant son moment de joie. John. Sophia. Emily. L'A.A. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et il baissa les yeux.

Il s'était laissé croire qu'il pourrait être comme les autres. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais.

- Blaine, ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Marley.

- Je… Si. Bien sûr.

- Tu as l'air triste, continua Naya.

- Je ne suis pas triste ! S'emporta légèrement Blaine.

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais triste, marmonna Naya en baissant les yeux.

Aussitôt, Blaine se sentit coupable. Naya et Marley n'avaient pas à subir ses sautes d'humeur.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en marmonnant. Je pense juste à… Des choses.

- Quoi comme choses ? Voulut savoir Marley.

Naya lui tapa sur le bras en chuchotant un '_Marley_ _!_' d'avertissement, et Blaine rit légèrement.

- Mais quooooi ? Geignit la jeune fille.

- On ne demande pas ça, la gronda la plus petite.

- Je n'y crois pas. Je suis la plus grande, et elle me fait la leçon, marmonna Marley.

- C'est pas grave, rassura Blaine. Par contre il faut se bouger, je sais plus dans quel cours on va mais on y va. Allez !

- Oui monsieur ! Firent de concert Naya et Marley, le faisant rire.

Il réfléchirait au problème A.A plus tard.

« Naya, on s'invite chez toi ce soir ? » - Marley.

« **Généralement, on ne s'invite pas chez les gens Marl', c'est les gens qui nous invitent**. » - Blaine.

«_ Pourquoi pas… Mais c'est-à-dire que ma chambre n'est pas très grande… Il n'y a de la place que pour un seul matelas par terre… Et ce n'est pas très… Luxueux chez moi._ » - Naya.

« OSF ! Je dors avec toi (je vais te toucher dans ton sommeeeil, petite Nayaaaa), Blaine dort par terre comme un claudo et on se mate un film avec mon ordi ! » - Marley.

« **Marley, des fois je te jure tu me fais peur. Et je ne suis pas un claudo ! Mais niveau film, je suggère un Tim Burton ou un Disney *étoiles dans les yeux* Et Naya, ce n'est pas grave que ce soit pas très luxueux chez toi, on compensera en s'amusant plus !** » - Blaine.

« _Marley... J'ai peur là. Euh, si ça va à Blaine, d'accord. Hm, j'aime beaucoup tes goûts Blaine ! Et merci. Je demanderai à mon frère si je peux._ » - Naya.

A cette phrase, Blaine eut un déclic. Il n'y avait pas pensé, étrangement, mais… Il allait peut-être dormir à quelques mètres de Kurt ! Pas sûr qu'il puisse rester dans la chambre de Naya.

Alors que la conversation partait en délire sur la nouvelle coupe de Ashley Tisdale –Blaine était gay, mais quand même, là…-, son téléphone émit une petite vibration.

Maintenant qu'il avait le numéro de Santana, Blaine s'autorisa à espérer que, peut-être, ce n'était pas forcément l'A.A.

Comme c'est beau, l'espoir…

« _Pour cette famille tu peux prendre ton temps Blaine. Mais n'oublie pas : plus tu en mets, plus les risques pour Emily sont élevés. Et l'Inde augmentera aussi._ » - A.A.

D'accord, il allait tuer quelqu'un. Genre n'importe qui, sauf Kurt et les filles dans sa vie. Mais il fallait qu'il se défoule.

Ces gens étaient vicieux ! Ils lui faisaient croire à la première phrase que _peut-être_ ça s'améliorait pour lui, puis non ! Ah, d'accord ! C'est marrant, hein ?

Ils lui rappelaient encore une fois ce qu'il essayait sans succès d'oublier, sa sœur. Il voulait _juste_ la serrer dans ses bras. Mais c'était totalement utopiste, parce qu'ils avaient déjà eu une conversation téléphonique.

Quand il disait qu'il n'avait que l'A.A dans son téléphone, ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Dans son répertoire, on trouvait Nick (membre de l'A.A), un de ses rares amis, Wes (la même chose… En fait tous ses contacts venaient de l'agence, exceptée Santana).

« _Allez-vous faire foutre_. » Répondit-il aimablement.

« **Blaine ! Nous ne t'avons pas appris ça ! Tu dois être poli !** »

« _Allez-vous faire foutre, s'il vous plaît_. »

« **Hm, au moins tu es poli**_._ »

En soupirant, Blaine fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et suivit ses deux amies les yeux dans le vide. Plus que deux heures à tenir et il pourrait voir K... Finir.

* * *

- Tu es sûr alors ? Vérifia une dernière fois Naya. Je prends ton vélo, et tu rentres à pied ?

- Oui, Nay'. Dépêche-toi de rentrer avant que le soir tombe, sourit doucement Kurt.

Intérieurement, il aurait voulu être là quand sa sœur trouverait un paquet de ses céréales au miel préférées sur le comptoir, mais une tignasse bouclée et brune l'en empêchait.

Une fois sa sœur partie, Kurt se tourna vers Blaine et passa un bras autour de sa taille en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- On est tranquilles maintenant.

- Oui, chuchota Blaine. Je suppose qu'on ne va pas chez toi, et on ne peut pas rentrer dans le lycée…

- Et chez toi ?

Blaine fronça les sourcils, et Kurt soupira avant de rapidement réfléchir à un autre endroit. Il n'en avait pas besoin, parce que Blaine ouvrit la bouche.

- On va chez moi.

Kurt haussa les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaires, se contentant de capturer les lèvres de Blaine qui se détendit contre lui.

* * *

- Blaine, mon cœur !

- Putain Blaine tu ne m'avais pas dit que tes parents seraient là, grinça entre ses dents Kurt.

- J'ai dû l'omettre, tu avais ta langue dans ma bouche.

- Je te déteste, grogna Kurt.

Kurt fourra les mains dans ses poches, la présence d'adultes le mettant mal à l'aise.

- Ah ça pas question, murmura Blaine en mettant les mains de Kurt sur sa taille.

Machinalement, Kurt resserra le corps de Blaine contre le sien, et Sophia arriva dans l'entrée, s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon. A la vue de Kurt, son sourire se fana légèrement.

- Blaine, c'est…

- Kurt, présenta le bouclé avec un petit sourire presque insolent.

- Je vois… Je peux te parler une minute seule, s'il te plaît ?

- Non. Je vais monter avec Kurt, désolé.

L'intéressé lui lança un regard étonné en le suivant sans rien dire. Pourquoi Blaine provoquait ses parents ? Et pourquoi se servait-il de lui pour ça ?

Ses pensées arrêtèrent de le tracasser quand Blaine ferma la porte derrière eux et l'embrassa avidement contre celle-ci. Il se poserait des questions… Plus tard.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey hey coucou ! Vous avez vu, je suis à l'heure, c'est cool non ? Enfin j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir. Wow ça y'est, c'est le dixième chapitre ! C'est passé super vite, et en plus c'est loin d'être fini (Oui, vous aurez encore beaucoup à lire è.é). Merci beaucoup à ceux qui mettent des reviews au fil des chapitres à chaque fois, mes lecteurs fidèles vous êtes géniaux ! Les autres, les feuilleteurs -si il y en a-, s'il vous plaît pour ce chapitre, vous pourriez mettre un petit review ? Juste un petit ? Parce que j'ai l'impression d'écrire pour 5 personnes en fait ^^' Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous y penserez !

**chloebourgois : **C'est ça ! Oui, ils sont chous :B La soirée est dans ce chapitre ! Encore merci pour ton review, bisous !

**P'tite mangue** : Oh my god, mais c'est tellement mieux :DD Je sais que tu m'aimes, sinon ça ferait un bout de temps qu'on se verrait plus, p'tite mangue ! *-* Ooooh une liste :B Haha, tu ne l'avais pas compris que j'étais sadique, depuis le temps ? è.é HAHA, mais mon dieu tu es folle et c'est toi la plus sadique d'entre nous ! Et oui, Karofsky est horrible, je sais :D (Je ne crois pas que négociement existe. J'irais plus vers "négociation". Après moi j'dis ça j'dis rien hein...) Blaine est un pas doué, mais c'est mignon x) Ah mais pour les fights t'as trop raison ! x') Mais je suis une gamine et je l'assume ! PETER PAN POWA ! Et pour Blaine, c'est Pétronille qui est méchante, pas moi :DD Hahaha je n'avais pas remarqué pour le 'Mais quooooi ?!', mais t'as pas tort, je fais faire à mes persos ce que je fais -ou presque- Ouais je suis perv' mais tu l'es plus, comme tu dis tu déteint sur moi ! Hahaha ton oreiller, ce putain de fou rire ! Haha loul :P Ouii, l'A.A est méchante. Je sais. Oui, sur ce coup j'ai pensé à toi ! :D Eh bien c'est à dire que... :3 3 OUI ELLES SONT ASSEZ LONGUES TES REVIEWS ! :DD

**The Nymph' Chris** : Eh baaah si. (Merci pour ton review !)

**SheLovesRicurt** : Défends-toi, ne te laisse pas dominer par Rikey ! Ooh oui, je suis sûre qu'ils seront très beaux leurs bébés. Hm, OKAY xD Euh, ok, j'irais comprendre dans le PS x) Eh bien tu verras :D Wiii tu es redevenue gentille :DD ! PS : Wow bizarre ! Et elle est... De l'autre bord ou... ? x)

**P'tite mangue** (again) : Pff, pas douée ! x)

LE CHAPITRE 10 EST LA BITCHES !

* * *

- Blaine. Blaine, attends.

- Quoi ? Râla le brun.

- Tu m'utilises pour faire rager tes parents, je me trompe ? Souffla Kurt.

- Pas seulement, Kurt.

Leurs regards se croisèrent puis Blaine poussa le plus grand sur son lit adoré, et fut amusé de le voir soupirer de contentement quand il fut en contact avec le matelas confortable.

- C'est _tellement_ mieux que chez moi, soupira-t-il.

- Content que ça te plaise, murmura Blaine.

Le bouclé rejoignit Kurt sur le lit et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser. Il sentit le châtain sourire légèrement contre ses lèvres avant de répondre à son baiser. Blaine gémit et serra les hanches du plus grand, qui le retourna pour se remettre au-dessus.

- Pourquoi tu veux faire rager tes parents en m'utilisant, Blaine ? demanda Kurt en se détachant de ses lèvres.

- Kuuurt, soupira Blaine. C'est trop compliqué.

- Crise d'adolescence ? Façon étrange de faire son coming-out ? Juste pour les faire chier ?

- Tu ne comprendrais pas, marmonna le brun.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, et commença à jouer avec le bas du tee-shirt de Kurt avant de le remonter doucement. Le brun posa ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait, gestes ponctués par de petits gémissements étouffés et brisés du châtain.

Étonnamment, des mains pâles vinrent séparer Blaine de son ventre. Interloqué, le brun l'interrogea du regard.

- Blaine, commença Kurt. Ce n'est pas le fait de baiser chez toi avec tes parents en bas qui me dérange. J'ai fait bien pire. Le problème, c'est que tu m'utilises pour t'éloigner de tes parents qui ont l'air adorable, surtout ta mère. Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu as de la chance d'en avoir. Sur ce, à plus.

Le plus vieux se leva du lit, et déverrouilla la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de descendre rapidement les escaliers sans prendre la peine de saluer John et Sophia.

Dans un soupir, Blaine s'étendit de nouveau sur le lit en mettant un bras sur ses yeux. En élaborant son plan génialissime, il n'avait pas pensé à ce que Kurt pouvait en dire. Il voulait juste coucher avec lui, parce qu'il était si attirant…

Mais tout était foiré, là.

* * *

- Kuuuuuuuuurtiiiiiiiiiie !

Le petit corps de Naya se jeta dans ses bras, et il la serra en riant.

- Merci, merci, t'es génial ! Il y a tout ! Mon shampoing à la fraise, mes céréales au miel, pleins de pommes, des raviolis aux épinards et à la ricotta, des légumes… Et heureusement qu'on est végétariens, sinon on serait mal ! Et tu as fait réparer la porte !

- Je sais, je sais, s'amusa Kurt. Content que ça te fasse plaisir.

- Ce soir, c'est moi qui régale, se réjouit Naya. Je vais nous préparer un plat, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

- Heureusement que je t'ai appris à cuisiner, toi, rit Kurt.

- Oui ! En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, grimaça Naya.

- Mmmh ?

- Je voudrais inviter des amis à dormir ici…

- Naya… Soupira Kurt ?

- Je sais ! Je sais qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de place, mais c'est seulement deux. On est trois, donc deux à dormir dans mon lit et un par terre !

Kurt réfléchit, puis hocha lentement la tête.

- Oh, merci Kurt ! Maintenant parlons sérieusement toi et moi, fit-elle en reprenant un ton grave. Ça s'est bien passé avec Blaine ?

Le plus grand soupira, puis s'avança sans répondre pour poser son sac sur la table et s'asseoir sur une des deux chaises qu'ils avaient.

- Je suppose donc que non. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'étonna Naya.

- Il m'utilisait pour faire rager ses parents, peut-être homophobes, je ne sais pas, mais qui ont l'air très cool, tu vois, je ne pouvais pas… Je ne pouvais juste pas…

- Le laisser s'éloigner volontairement de ses parents alors que nous on n'en as plus, termina doucement Naya pour lui.

La brune soupira, puis tira sa chaise à côté de celle de Kurt.

- Ça me déçoit de la part de Blaine, soupira Naya. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable de ça.

- Moi non plus, Nay'. De nous deux, le sale gosse c'est plutôt moi.

Naya jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, qui avait les yeux baissés sur son cahier de maths et était absorbé dans un exercice. Sortir ça lui avait semblé naturel.

- Non, Kurt. Tu n'es pas un sale gosse.

La plus petite se rapprocha un peu et saisit sa main qui ne tenait pas de stylo.

- Tu es un garçon extraordinaire et courageux. Tu es prêt à faire des sacrifices énormes pour ceux que tu aimes, et tu as un passé atroce derrière toi. Alors je peux te l'assurer Kurt, tu es tout, sauf un sale gosse.

L'aîné leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Merci Nay'.

- Merci à toi d'être là, Kurtie. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là. Je serais toujours avec… Avec _lui_… Pâlit Naya à cette idée.

- Tu n'es pas avec lui, tout va bien, je suis là, d'accord ? Calme-toi, murmura doucement Kurt.

- Oui. Désolée. J'y repense beaucoup en ce moment…

- Ça va faire un an, c'est pour ça, pas vrai ? Grimaça Kurt.

Naya hocha faiblement la tête et Kurt lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- Si tu fais un cauchemar ou que tu n'arrives pas à dormir, tu viens me voir, tu n'hésites pas. Je suis là, ce soir.

- D'accord.

* * *

- Allô ?

- Oui, Santana, c'est Blaine.

- Qui ?

- Blaine ! Tu sais, le mec bouclé qui parle espagnol…

- Je ne vois pas.

- Tu te fiches de moi.

- Il faut que tu me donnes ton surnom.

- … Je n'en ai pas.

- Si tu en as un, Blaine ! Réfléchis un peu, enfin ! Sois créatif !

- Santana, tu viens de dire mon nom.

- Hm ? Non, tu as rêvé. Hobbit ?

- Pas question.

- Harry Potter ?

- Je l'adore, mais non !

- Bouclettes ?

- Pff… T'es partie loin, hein. T'as regardé mes cheveux.

- J'aurais pu dire 'Gras', dans ce cas.

- Mais va te faire voir, Satan !

- T'as juste enlevé quelques lettres à mon nom, t'as pas cherché loin non plus…

- Non, j'ai pris ta nature profonde.

- Pas mal ! Blainey ?

- Tu crèves.

- Wow, wow, ok, de toute façon c'est beaucoup trop mielleux. Ce sera Bouclettes. Pourquoi cette répulsion pour Blainey ?

- Quelqu'un qui me manque m'appelle comme ça.

- Oh, je vois. Je te comprends. Britt' me surnomme Sanny. Tu m'appelles Sanny, je te bute.

- Entendu.

- Qui t'appelle comme ça ?

- C'est… Personnel.

- Allez, dis !

- Non.

- Où t'habite ?

- P… Pardon ?!

- Je viens chez toi et comme ça tu me dis qui c'est face à face.

- Euuuuh… Nan.

- Tu te prends pour Michael ?

- Michael ?

- Dans '_Ma Famille D'abord_'.

- T'as de ces références…

- Critique pas !

- Je ne critique pas.

- Bref ! Tu ne veux pas me dire où t'habite, c'est ça ? Très bien. Tu le prends comme ça ? Tu veux jouer, hein ? On va jouer. Les asiat' sont peut-être très soudés, mais les hispaniques aussi. J'ai juste à demander à Carlos et s'il passe par tout le monde, je serais chez toi dans 20 min…

- 135 rue Everdeen.

- Quoi ?

- Mon adresse. Tu veux la ville, peut-être ? Se moqua Blaine.

- Ha, ha, moque-toi. J'arrive.

Effectivement, à peine dix minutes plus tard, Sophia vint frapper timidement à sa porte.

- Hm… Blaine ? Quelqu'un est là pour toi.

- Ok.

Le brun passa devant Sophia et soupira intérieurement en voyant son air pincé. Il allait vérifier avec John, mais il semblait bien que la phase 2 ait commencé.

Sur le seuil de la porte attendait l'hispanique, les bras croisés et les yeux dans le vide, comme absorbée par ses pensées. Elle sourit légèrement à la vue de Blaine.

- Salut.

- Hey. Tu viens ?

- Euh, je vais peut-être me présenter à tes parents non… ?

- Pas besoin.

Il ignora le regard sceptique de Santana et ils montèrent tous les deux. Une fois dans la chambre de Blaine, Santana posa son sac sur le lit. Au regard interrogatif de Blaine, elle précisa :

- J'ai amené des devoirs.

Blaine hocha vaguement la tête et se laissa tomber sur le lit. L'hispanique le rejoignit sans un mot, puis finit par ouvrir la bouche :

- Alors, c'est qui cette personne ?

- Satan… soupira Blaine.

- Ok. Je vais t'expliquer comment je marche, le mioche.

La brune se redressa, attirant le regard de Blaine sur elle.

- Depuis que Britt' est partie, j'ai perdu ma petite amie _et_ ma meilleure amie. En même temps. Pour tout t'avouer, les amies que j'ai du cheerlading ne me comprennent pas et ce sont des abruties finies.

- Tu veux qu'on soit amis.

- Exactement. Et pour être amis, il faut se confier des trucs.

- C'est marqué quelques part ça ? S'amusa Blaine.

- Ouais, dans ton c…

- J'ai compris, pas besoin de finir, rit-il.

Blaine s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et soupira.

- Ecoute, fit-il d'un ton plus sérieux. Il ne faut pas être ami avec moi. Deux filles sont déjà tombées dans le piège, mais je ne peux plus m'en éloigner. Ne fais pas la même erreur. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un à fréquenter.

- Tu sais, il paraît que l'interdit ou les choses qui ne paraissent pas bien attirent plus les gens. Ce n'était peut-être pas le truc à dire. J'ai un troisième œil mexicain, et il m'assure que tu es un bon type, au fond.

Blaine haussa les épaules en signe de réponse. Quelque chose l'attirait chez Santana, un aimant qui l'incitait à accepter sa proposition. _Je l'aurais prévenue, _pensa Blaine.

- D'accord. Mais je te l'aurais dit.

- Yep. Alors, on attaque ?

- Qui ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Les DEVOIRS, rit-elle légèrement.

- Faut être précise, bougonna le brun.

- Faut être intelligent, répliqua la brune. Tu es en seconde, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça.

- Bah on va les boucler vite fait les devoirs, je pourrais aider.

- Mh-mh.

Effectivement, les deux bruns ayant un bon niveau, les devoirs furent rapidement bouclés. Malgré la vitesse et la facilité, quelques évènements particuliers les marquèrent plus que d'autres.

En italien, Santana reçut une traduction machinale de la part de Blaine pour son texte. Levant les yeux de son document, l'hispanique le fixa d'un air étonné.

- Comment tu…

- J'ai étudié l'italien, marmonna Blaine d'un air désintéressé, le regard fuyant.

- Mais c'est un texte de Première, contra Santana. Bouclettes, tu viens de me traduire d'une traite un texte entier de niveau Première.

- J'ai habité longtemps en Italie, soupira Blaine.

Et en Inde, et en Europe, et en Chine, et en…

- Mais tu étais déjà quasiment bilingue espagnol !

- Bah écoute, oublie ce que j'ai dit, grogna Blaine de mauvaise humeur.

Santana le considéra quelques instants. Ce mec était une énigme. Ses méninges tournaient, formant des hypothèses avec ce qu'elle possédait. Blaine avait probablement beaucoup déménagé. Elle demanderait à ses parents tiens, ce serait une occasion de faire connaissance. Cela expliquait aussi peut-être ses mauvaises relations avec eux. Les enfants déménageant beaucoup s'entendaient moins avec leurs parents, leur tenant pour responsables d'être séparés de leurs amis sans arrêt.

- Pas question, tu viens de m'économiser un temps fou, sourit Santana.

Blaine leva ses yeux mordorés sur elle et esquissa un petit sourire. Santana sut alors, à son regard, qu'elle avait bien fait.

- Saletés de maths ! S'agaça-t-il soudain.

- Quoi, elles se sont moquées de toi ? Tu cherches un peu quand même Bouclettes, avec tes sourcils étranges et ta taille de Hobbit !

- T'as fini là ? Répliqua le brun avec humeur.

- Si tu en redemande, écoute ! Et ton aura de gay flippante qui flotte autour de toi, et tes cheveux archi-emmêlés, et…

- Santana ! Lâche-moi.

Blaine balança son classeur plus loin et croisa les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas ? S'enquit plus gentiment Santana.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux de nouveau vers elle puis soupira.

- Tout. Je ne comprends rien à cet idiot de problème sur ce carrelage tout aussi idiot, qui ne me servira à rien.

- A trouver un boulot.

- Ça sert à rien, répéta machinalement Blaine.

L'agence ne leur arrachait pas uniquement leur passé. Elle leur volait aussi leur avenir. Dans la société, les adolescents de l'âge de Blaine arrivés à l'âge adulte n'auraient aucune chance. Pas de nom de famille, pas d'existence légale… Ils l'avaient bien compris, et même les plus jeunes commençaient à prendre conscience de ça. Personne ne savait ce que l'A.A faisait aux agents devenus majeurs.

Les lâchait-elle dans un endroit paumé où ils s'inventaient une vie et un passé ? Les tuait-elle ? Blaine redoutait cet instant et en même temps, il avait terriblement hâte d'être majeur pour revoir sa sœur. Il la retrouverait forcément, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et ils vivraient ensembles, ou en tout cas ils se verraient autant qu'ils le voudraient. Ils seraient enfin heureux.

- Bouclettes ? Boucleeeettes ?! Blaine !

- Mmmh… ?

- Depuis tout à l'heure je parle dans le vide, hein ?

- C'est-à-dire que… Oui.

- J'm'en doutais.

- Désolé.

- Abruti !

La jeune fille lui aplatit un coussin sur la tête, et en le retirant, Blaine rit légèrement, vite rejoint par Santana, et ils finirent par rire aux éclats.

- Putain, dire que depuis tout à l'heure je te raconte qu'il faut se battre et tout ça, que l'avenir est important et pleins de trucs ultra sérieux que je dis jamais en temps normal quoi, et je causais dans le vide ! Se désespéra-t-elle faussement avec un sourire cependant.

- Tu n'es pas intéressante, Satan, se moqua Blaine.

- Tais-toi un peu le mioche, bougonna-t-elle.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, rit-il.

La brune tira la langue puérilement et nota ce dont elle se rappelait de la traduction de Blaine sur son cahier. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit la présence du plus jeune derrière son épaule, qui la corrigea gentiment.

- Là, ce serait plutôt « les armées de soldats », pas « les soldats » pour « _soldati armati_ ».

- Ah ouais j'suis conne, y'a « _armati_ » dedans.

Blaine émit un rire amusé puis retourna à ses maths. Idiot de carrelage.

Plus tard, Santana ferma son dernier cahier avec un soupir de contentement quasiment en même temps que Blaine. Celui-ci sortit sur le balcon de sa chambre, qu'il adorait définitivement, et s'accouda à la barrière. Quelques temps plus tard, Santana le rejoignit et ils se contentèrent d'être l'un à côté de l'autre sans ressentir le besoin de parler. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Blaine qui brisa le silence.

- Elle te manque beaucoup ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- Enormément, acquiesça Santana.

- A quel point ? Grimaça-t-il.

- Parfois, quand j'y pense, j'ai du mal à respirer, expliqua la brune. Et je l'ai toujours dans la tête, sauf quelques rares moments. Avec toi j'arrive à pas trop y penser parce que tu sors du lot, c'est en premier pour ça que je suis venue te demander si on pouvait être amis.

- Je vois, sourit faiblement Blaine.

- Et toi, il te manque ?

- Qui ?

- Ton ex.

- Mais lequel ? S'étonna Blaine en tentant de retrouver un coup plus particulier que les autres avant de se rappeler que Santana ne pouvait pas les connaître.

- Wow eh bah t'es chaud toi, je n'aurais pas pensé ! Rit-elle. Quoique… Marmonna-t-elle en laissant son regard le détailler.

- C'est bon, là ? Rougit Blaine.

- Bref, oui. Je parlais d'un de tes ex qui devait t'appeler Blainey et que tu as du mal à oublier, c'est la seule hypothèse que j'ai trouvé.

Le brun la considéra quelques instants, puis commença à rire sous le regard vexé de Santana.

- Je n'ai pas d'ex qui m'appelait Blainey, s'amusa-t-il. C'est quelqu'un d'autre, une fille.

- J'croyais que tu étais gay ?! Fit-elle, choquée.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'on était ensemble ! Simplement proches, rectifia Blaine.

- C'est parce que tu as déménagé que tu n'es plus en contact avec elle ? Supposa Santana.

- Euh, en quelque sorte oui, soupira Blaine.

- Blaine, il ne faut pas te brouiller avec tes parents parce que vous avez déménagé. Ce n'est pas de leur faute.

- Hein ? S'étonna-t-il

- C'est bien pour ça que tu ne t'entends plus avec eux ?

- Aaah ! Pas exactement, marmonna Blaine.

- Explique ? S'étonna Santana.

Blaine hésita, ouvrit la bouche, la referma de nouveau, puis fit une moue. Que devait-il avouer ? Il décida de faire simple.

- Ce ne sont pas mes vrais parents, confessa Blaine.

- Quoi ?! Fit Santana en ouvrant des yeux ébahis.

- J'ai été adopté. Mais ce n'est pas ma première famille, au contraire, et j'ai été dans beaucoup de pays différents, c'est pour ça que je parle bien les langues étrangères. Et au fur et à mesure que je changeais de foyer, j'ai fini par renoncer à m'attacher, alors je suis désagréable avec ma famille adoptive.

Blaine laissa de nouveau son regard se perdre dans le ciel, pendant que Santana assimilait. Il n'avait jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi proche de la vérité, et son cœur lui semblait être sur le point de sortir de sa cage thoracique tant il craignait que tout ça lui retombe dessus.

- Je suis désolée, déclara Santana. Ce n'est pas juste que tu ne puisses plus t'attacher.

Si seulement elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça d'injuste…

- C'est pour ça qu'on ne doit pas être amis, tu vois ? Expliqua gentiment Blaine.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, coupa Santana. Pourquoi est-ce que tu changes autant de familles ?

- C'est-à-dire que… Hésita Blaine. Oh tiens un pingouin !

_« - Tu viens réellement de dire ça ?_ - Je… Crois que… Oui. - _Ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça normalement ? _– Effectivement. Tu me déteins dessus. – _Victoire !_ »

- Bouclettes, il n'y a pas de pingouin, sauf dans ta tête, et je pense qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

- Parce que je ne m'y intègre pas bien, mentit Blaine.

- Je vois. Eh bah tu sais quoi le mioche ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Tu vas être sympa avec eux, ordonna Santana. Parce que tes potes veulent que tu restes. Sur ce, j'y vais.

L'hispanique laissa un Blaine désemparé sur le balcon, ramassa rapidement ses affaires et partit.

* * *

- Voilà, c'est chez moi, sourit bravement Naya en entrant avec Blaine et Marley dans le petit appartement.

- Mais ça va, c'est juste petit, la rassura Blaine.

- C'est plutôt le quartier qui n'est pas génial, grimaça Marley. Mais bon, avec un bon verrou ça passe très bien.

- Merci. Je vais vous montrer ma chambre, venez.

La plus petite les invita à entrer dans une de deux seules pièces autre que le salon –l'autre étant la salle de bain-, et ses deux amis la suivirent sans faire de commentaires pour savoir où dormait Kurt, et même où il était.

Car ça préoccupait Blaine. Le châtain l'avait ignoré pendant toute la journée, bien que Blaine sache très bien pourquoi, mais il espérait un peu le trouver ici pour qu'ils puissent parler. Peut-être l'évitait-il ?

- Ton frère est là ce soir ? Demanda innocemment Blaine, en promenant son regard

Si Marley lui lança un regard amusé, Naya lui sembla peu amène. Elle fit une petite moue, puis déclara :

- Justement Blaine, je voulais t'en parler. Franchement, utiliser mon frère pour faire rager tes parents ?!

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, Naya, soupira Blaine.

- Alors explique ! S'agaça la petite.

- Vous préférez _Beetle Juice_ ou _L'étrange Noël de Mr. Jack_ ? Tenta Marley.

- Je veux que Blaine m'explique, fit Naya d'un ton décidé.

Le brun soupira et s'assit sur le petit lit de Naya. Il devait trouver un mensonge très rapidement.

- Ecoutez… Ma vie est compliquée, d'accord ? Je ne m'entends pas bien du tout avec John et Sophia, ils ne me comprennent pas, et comme Kurt paraissait avoir aussi des problèmes niveau parents, je ne sais pas, j'ai voulu… Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai fait.

- Tu veux mon frère uniquement pour nos parents, alors ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, se défendit Blaine.

- Naya, je pense que Kurt et Blaine peuvent se débrouiller tous seuls, coupa fermement Marley.

Naya soupira, puis s'excusa vaguement avant de laisser Marley ouvrir son ordinateur.

* * *

Il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Ses pensées tournaient trop dans sa tête et maintenant que les films étaient terminés, Naya et Marley dormaient l'une contre l'autre, le laissant seul dans son insomnie.

Santana lui avait conseillé quelque chose, mais elle ignorait trop de sa situation. Sa sœur lui manquait tellement qu'une boule montait dans sa gorge, Naya semblait toujours un peu amère suite à sa dispute avec Kurt –ce qui était ridicule d'ailleurs, Kurt et lui n'étant même pas un couple… Il s'était disputé avec John et Sophia pour pouvoir sortir ce soir, même si théoriquement, il avançait dans son affaire… Et vraiment, Kurt lui manquait, ses lèvres, son corps et les regards qu'ils échangeaient.

« _- Bref, ta vie craint_. – Tu as tellement raison, pour une fois. – _Non, mais tu crains. Toi_. – Quel soutien… »

Le brun ne pouvait plus rester sur le matelas à ne rien faire. Il se leva doucement, puis partit dans la cuisine pour s'asseoir sur le canapé, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et la tête entre ses jambes. Il avait envie de pleurer. Le peu de chaleur humaine que lui apportait Kurt n'était plus là, et un grand vide lui comprimait la poitrine.

Une porte s'ouvrit alors et des pas résonnèrent sur le sol de l'appartement ; Blaine tourna la tête pour apercevoir Kurt, l'air fatigué. Le plus grand soupira en le voyant, et cela fit mal à Blaine. Kurt le détestait.

- Blaine, s'il te plaît, va dans la chambre de Naya, marmonna Kurt en posant son sac et retirant machinalement ses chaussures.

Son regard s'attarda sur la tenue du brun, qui avait l'habitude de dormir en bas de jogging uniquement. Le châtain soupira une seconde fois, puis alla ouvrir le frigo.

- Non, Kurt.

En refermant la porte du frigo les mains vides, le plus grand haussa simplement un sourcil.

- Tu n'as pas à m'ignorer pour quelque chose que tu as conclu avec un nombre réduit d'éléments, continua Blaine. Non, ne m'interrompt pas, ordonna-t-il alors que Kurt ouvrait la bouche. Tu ne connais pas ma vie, je ne connais pas la tienne, et tu n'as pas de jugement à tirer du peu que tu as entraperçu. Si je faisais ça, qu'est-ce que je pourrais conclure ? Que Naya et toi êtes des petits voyous qui ont fugués ? Quelque chose d'encore plus injuste ? Bien sûr que non, je ne le fais pas. Alors je te serais reconnaissant de faire la même chose envers moi.

- Blaine… Soupira Kurt.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, termina Blaine. Mais je ne veux vraiment pas qu'on cesse ce qu'on faisait pour cette connerie.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine, et leurs regards s'affrontèrent quelques instants avant que Kurt se penche sur le brun pour l'embrasser, prenant son visage en coupe.

- Je suis désolé, soupira Kurt en se détachant des lèvres de Blaine. Mais… Je n'ai plus de parents. Le fait que tu gaspilles une chance d'en avoir, ça me dépasse.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Et… C'est trop compliqué, il est trop tard, alors s'il te plaît…

- Quoi ?

- Laisse-moi juste dormir avec toi, marmonna Blaine, rouge. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je suis fatigué et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les bras de Kurt étaient autour de lui, l'enveloppant dans une réconfortante chaleur. En soupirant de contentement, Blaine se recula jusqu'au canapé pour quasiment s'effondrer dedans, le châtain le suivant dans sa chute. Kurt le retourna afin de le prendre dans ses bras correctement et retira rapidement son haut et son jean, si bien que Blaine rougit légèrement au contact de sa peau contre celle du plus grand.

Déposant un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, le plus vieux lui murmura un « Bonne nuit, Blaine » avant de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir quasi instantanément. Il devait être réellement à bout de forces.

C'était plutôt étrange de se retrouver dans les bras d'un mec en ayant rien fait de sexuel avant, mais pas pour le moins agréable. En posant sa tête contre la poitrine de Kurt et se pelotonnant contre sa chaleur tellement réconfortante, Blaine laissa échapper un soupir avant de lui aussi sombrer dans le sommeil.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey hey coucou ! Comment ça va chez vous ? Moi ça va.

J'avais fait un petit mot pour les reviews, mais ça n'a pas très bien marché... Cette fic ne vous plaît plus ? :(

Enfin bref.

**Born This Way 8** : HEY :D ! Oui, merci merci mercii ! Oui l'agence est trèèèèès étrange. Mais je le suis aussi. Et merci, je suis contente de progresser ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tout ! Ah, finalement ça a marché pour une personne ^^'

**SheLovesRicurt** : Oh ma pauvre, bon bah fait court, au moins tu commentes toi x) J'avoue, Rikey m'a inspirée ! Il a même un léger hommage dans ce chapitre ;) Bah il peut pas vraiment dire la vérité :/ Okay, bisous !

**LittleLya** : Ooooooooooooooh merciiiiiii ma petite Lya ! 3 3

**KiwiMasqué** : Euuuum j'ai ma petite idée... Hahaha, perverse ! x') Et tu avais juste pour Kurt et Blaine :3 Hahaaaa, tu es troooooooooop choooooooooooou *W* C'est ça /: HAHA, mon Dieeuuu, ta réaction xDD Trop ça pour Santana x') Merci x') Euh, ta vie est trop intéressante xD Ouais, Blaine assure pas xD Et oui, saleté de carrelage èé Mais qu'est-ce que du 1D vient faire dans ta playlist ma pauvre Elo ? xD Haha, le pauvre téléphone :( Blaine = Playboy ! Wow calme toi, on sait tous que Blainou est parfait ! Et oui, je l'ai écrit :B Haha, bisous ! PS : Et aussi PEAKCOCK, hein ? x')

* * *

- Oh. Dieu. Des. Tartelettes, balbutia Marley.

- Quoi ? Fit Naya d'un ton fatigué, sortant de la chambre en se frottant les yeux.

- Blaine. Kurt. Ensembles. Presque nus. Dans le canapé.

Cette phrase réveilla Naya plus rapidement que n'importe quel réveil, et elle se précipita dans le salon, pour voir Blaine étendu sur Kurt, le nez enfoui dans son cou. Son frère quant à lui avait les bras noués autour de la taille de Blaine, et le serrait étroitement contre lui. Le plus petit était en bas de jogging uniquement, et Kurt en caleçon. Ouuh, il faisait un peu chaud ici, non ?

- Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?! Chuchota Naya.

- Ils ont couchés ensemble avec nous à côté ?! Grimaça Marley. Et on a rien entendu ?!

- Nan, j'y crois pas, coupa Naya.

- Si, comment tu expliques leur tenue et leur position ?! Justifia Marley.

- Nous aussi on a dormi ensemble, Marley, et on n'a pas couché ensemble, soupira Naya.

Marley la fixa d'un drôle d'air jusque ce que Naya s'agace.

- Quoi ?!

- Ce serait perturbant…

- Oh, mais on ne parle pas de ça enfin Marley ! Mon frère et Blaine sont quasiment nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre !

- Yep. Tu veux des Miel Pops ?

- Marley.

- Pardon, pardon… Des Coco Pops ?

- Non !

- Faudrait savoir hein… Marmonna la plus grande.

- Un jour vous vous déciderez à choisir ces putains de céréales ? Intervint une voix fatiguée, que les filles reconnurent comme celle de Blaine. Je suis fatigué, geignit-il en enfouissant de nouveau son visage dans la chaleur du cou de Kurt.

- C'est malin, bailla Kurt. Vous m'avez réveillé.

- Kuuurt, je veux encore dormir, se lamenta Blaine en se pelotonnant contre le châtain avant de soupirer d'aise.

- Je sais, sexy, s'amusa Kurt.

Il le remonta un peu plus contre lui, puis ferma les yeux tranquillement, l'air aussi épuisé voire plus que Blaine.

- Mais pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ? Insista Marley en sortant deux bols.

- Parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, marmonna Blaine d'un ton étouffé.

- Et quand tu n'arrives pas à dormir tu vas dans les bras d'un mec toi ? S'amusa Naya.

Un silence passa, puis Blaine déclara :

- Ça dépend du mec. Là, oui. Evidemment.

Kurt émit un petit rire aux mots du bouclé, et Blaine releva la tête avant de l'embrasser.

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas de pudeur, soupira Marley. Nay', j'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir sortir pour les laisser seuls tous les deux.

- Oui, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, s'amusa Naya en voyant le baiser des deux amants prendre de l'ampleur. Mangeons vite, habillons-nous et allons en ville.

Une fois tout ça fait, les deux amies s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte, et Naya lança à Kurt qui s'était levé et préparait le petit-déjeuner :

- Kurt, j'ai mon portable, on va dans le centre ville.

- Tu peux prendre mon vélo si tu veux, sourit gentiment Kurt.

- Pas de refus, c'est loin, soupira Marley.

Kurt lança les clés de l'antivol et la porte claqua derrière les deux filles. A ce moment précis, à l'instant même où le bruit résonna dans l'appartement, le châtain se retourna et marcha vers Blaine étendu sur le canapé, puis s'allongea de tout son long sur lui. Ils attachèrent automatiquement leurs lèvres ensemble.

- Depuis le temps que j'attendais qu'elles partent… Soupira Kurt.

- Kuuurt, gémit Blaine, les joues déjà empourprées.

- Hm ? Marmonna le châtain, marquant le cou du plus petit.

- J'ai envie de toi, fit Blaine, le souffle court. Vraiment. Là. _Maintenant_.

Kurt lui lança un regard amusé, puis commença à descendre le jogging de Blaine le long de ses jambes, laissant le brun s'attaquer à son cou impatiemment, et gémit à la vue des jambes parfaites de Blaine. Il allait passer sa main dans l'endroit qu'il voulait attendre depuis qu'il s'était levé, mais soudain, la porte se rouvrit.

- J'ai oublié de prendre un pull et… Ah d'accord. Ooh, mais franchement, on est parties il y a deux minutes !

- Naya. Pars, grogna Kurt. On est _occupés_.

- Je vois ça, rit-elle. Je prends mon sweat et j'y vais.

La porte claqua une nouvelle fois derrière elle et Kurt descendit rapidement totalement le boxer de Blaine –il était frustré et totalement impatient, à présent.

- Tu l'as déjà fait ? Murmura le châtain.

- Oui. Et toi ?

Kurt se contenta de rire doucement et fondit une nouvelle fois sur sa bouche pour laisser sa langue danser un balai passionné contre celle du plus jeune. Le souffle court, ils se séparèrent un instant, puis Kurt baissa les yeux, recroisa le regard de Blaine, rebaissa les yeux, ses iris bleus virant au noir petit à petit.

- Kurt…

- Hm ? Marmonna Kurt.

- S'il te plaît. Tu sais très bien ce dont j'ai envie là, gémit Blaine, impatient.

- Oui oui je vois _très bien_, vraiment très bien, sourit moqueusement Kurt.

- Et tu n'en as pas envie, toi ? Geignit Blaine, à bout de nerfs.

- Ooh, si. A un point inimaginable. Tu vas voir sexy, tu t'en rappelleras de cette pipe.

La suite, extérieurement, apparut probablement brouillonne et saccadée, éclatante de plaisir physique, mais en même temps, elle semblait incroyablement claire dans l'esprit des deux garçons. La langue et la bouche parfaites de Kurt, les gémissements brisés de Blaine, la moiteur brûlante de leurs deux corps contre celui de l'autre et le souvenir embrumé d'une des meilleures pipes dans la vie de Blaine.

- Sexy ?

- Hm ? Marmonna le brun, un sourire aux lèvres et étendu sur le canapé.

- Je suppose que ça t'a plu, rit Kurt.

Blaine soupira de béatitude pour toute réponse, puis se retourna de façon à que ce soit _lui_ au-dessus. Le frottement de sa peau nue contre celle de Kurt lui arracha un frisson de plaisir, et il soupira. Être passé à cette étape aussi rapidement était génial et grisant. Légèrement inquiétant, mais absolument… Kurt avait un don pour ça. Un véritable DON.

- Meilleure pipe de ma vie, sourit Blaine en fixant les iris bleutés de Kurt.

- J'y compte bien, s'amusa le badboy.

- Je suis toujours fatigué après ce genre de choses, bailla Blaine en tirant la couverture sur eux d'un geste machinal, puis se pelotonna contre Kurt. Tu es tout chaud, ronronna-t-il.

Kurt rit doucement au caractère enfantin du jeune homme, et les deux garçons se rendormirent rapidement.

* * *

Ils furent réveillés par un son de vibreur, qui provenait du portable de Blaine. Priant pour que ça ne soit pas l'A.A, le bouclé lui jeta un coup d'œil encore endormi et s'aperçut que c'était le nom de Wes affiché à l'écran.

- Hey Wes, décrocha soudainement Kurt à sa place en lui prenant son portable des mains.

Le temps que Blaine se réveille réellement et comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, Kurt continuait à parler.

- … Non, je ne suis pas Blaine… Si, c'est le bon numéro !... Oui, tu as tout compris, je suis son coup. Il me semble.

Kurt lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Enfin vu le mal qu'il a à se remettre de son orgasme, je pense que je peux qualifier de coup. …Ah oui ?... Oui, je peux lui passer un message… Si ça se passe bien chez… Sa nouvelle famille adoptive ?!

Le châtain le fixa d'un air ahuri et Blaine réussit à se bouger, à enfiler rapidement son jogging qui n'avait heureusement pas subi de dégâts, avant d'arracher son cellulaire à Kurt pour parler à Wes dans la chambre de Naya.

- Wes, pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?! Il n'était pas censé savoir !

- Oups. Pardon. Mais ce n'est qu'un coup d'un soir !

- Il est un peu plus. Enfin c'est compliqué, c'est le grand frère d'une amie donc…

- Attends, attends, attends. Attends, attends.

- Tu as dit cinq fois attends.

- Laisse-moi parler, reprit Wes. Tu as prononcé un mot et demi des choses interdites. « Amie » et « un peu plus ». Blaine, sérieusement ?!

- Quoi ? Répliqua le brun avec humeur.

- Tu veux que ta sœur s'en prenne plein la face à cause de toi ?! S'énerva Wes. C'est ça que tu veux ?

Blaine pâlit et déglutit.

- Tu… Tu as de ses nouvelles ?

- Un peu. Elle a un message pour toi. Elle dit que tu lui manque et qu'elle t'aime.

- Tu lui diras la même chose, murmura Blaine.

- Si je peux. Bon écoute, je suis en Chine là, je te laisse.

Le brun laissa la main qui tenait le cellulaire retomber le long de son corps, puis retourna dans le salon. Kurt avait l'air toujours choqué.

- Hey, murmura Blaine.

- C'est ta famille adoptive.

- C'est ça, soupira Blaine.

- Et tu ne t'entends pas avec eux, continua Kurt.

- A peu près oui.

- Tu n'as pas réellement de parents, en fait.

- Non, souffla Blaine.

Kurt l'attira à lui, le faisant basculer par-dessus le dossier du canapé et tomber sur lui, provoquant un éclat de rire chez Blaine.

- On est deux, sourit presque timidement Kurt. Je n'ai pas de parents non plus.

- Comment… Comment ça s'est passé ? Murmura Blaine. Pourquoi ?

Kurt pâlit et détourna les yeux. Sentant qu'il était mal à l'aise, Blaine prit ses joues en coupe et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt, pressant sa langue contre les dents du plus grand pour être autorisé à l'accès de la bouche de Kurt. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Kurt se détende légèrement. Quand Blaine sentit Kurt un peu apaisé dans ses bras, il détacha doucement ses lèvres des siennes et sourit, dans l'expectative.

- Ma mère est morte, lâcha Kurt

- Oh euh Kurt, je suis désolé, balbutia Blaine. Mais pourquoi vous ne vivez pas avec votre père ?

Cette phrase fit blêmir de nouveau Kurt, qui déglutit, puis se leva finalement en ignorant la question et en lui demandant s'il comptait rentrer bientôt chez John et Sophia.

En soupirant, Blaine comprit le message et alla dans la chambre de Naya pour retrouver ses affaires.

Sur le point de partir, il s'approcha du châtain et le retourna pour le coller contre lui, l'adossant au comptoir de la cuisine sans lui demander son avis. Le plus jeune plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt et châtain prit lui aussi rapidement goût au baiser, puis Blaine se détacha et s'éloigna.

Il hésita à lui dire « Merci pour tout », mais étant donné ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le canapé, ça aurait pu être pris bizarrement. Il marmonna donc un « Salut » avant de claquer la porte.

* * *

- Blaine, ça s'est bien passé chez Naya ?

Ok. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il allait faire, mais c'était pour Emily.

- Oh oui très bien, étant donné que Kurt était là, sourit innocemment le brun.

John écarquilla les yeux, et le rouge lui monta au visage.

- Enfin Blaine, Sophia t'avait expressément demandé d'arrêter de voir ce garçon !

- Et pourquoi ? Contra Blaine, effronté.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de garçon avec qui tu dois être, fit sévèrement Sophia. Naya et Marley ont eu l'air agréable lorsqu'elles t'ont raccompagné ici, Santana plutôt de bonne famille et bien élevée, mais Kurt…

- De un, je traîne avec les garçons que je veux, surtout aussi sexy que Kurt, de deux, Naya est la sœur de Kurt donc ils ne sont pas très différents, et de trois, Santana, de bien élevée ? Laissez-moi rire. Elle habite dans les quartiers les moins bien famés espagnols. Sur ce…

Blaine ramassa son sac qu'il avait posé à terre en rentrant, claqua brutalement la porte avec humeur, puis partit d'un pas vif. Kurt l'avait quasiment renvoyé de chez lui, la phase deux avançait et c'était pour sûr la pire étape, et ce que l'avertissement de Wes se retournait dans sa tête.

« - _Comme moi._ – Euh… Quoi ? – _Je me retourne dans ta tête_. – D'une certaine façon, oui… Enfin tu n'existes pas physiquement, tu n'es qu'une voix, tu ne peux pas te retourner dans ma tête… Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment… On peut considérer que ta voix se retourne dans ma tête par le fait qu'elle est partout, mais… - _Blaine, Blaine. Arrête de réfléchir. Ton mono-neurone chauffe et c'est le Sahara ici. _– Va. Te. Faire. »

* * *

Il faisait noir. Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait encore ? Blaine n'avait pas été très conscient de ces dernières heures. Il se rappelait avoir couru pendant un bout de temps, ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il en avait assez de sa vie, pour se vider la tête. Il se sentait plus calme à présent, mais ignorait où il était.

- Eh, le gamin ! Petit mouton, viens là !

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, pour apercevoir un groupe de mecs à l'air pas très net, qui l'avaient repéré et semblaient lui vouloir des embrouilles.

En temps normal, Blaine se serait contenté de les ignorer et de continuer son chemin. Mais il était mal, John et Sophia allaient le détruire lorsqu'il rentrerait et Emily lui manquait. Ces mecs arrivaient au mauvais moment.

- Alors minus, t'as perdu ta langue ? Ou tes parents t'ont interdit de parler à des inconnus ?

Le mot de trop.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Fit-il en se retournant.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça que ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'aux quartiers mal famés. Pour se battre un bon coup, pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir à toutes ces bêtises et juste à ce qu'il allait faire pour terrasser son adversaire, puis ressentir des choses physiques fortes, même si ça faisait mal, soulagerait peut-être le trop plein qu'il avait à l'intérieur.

- Juste ton fric et ton blouson, mauviette, fit faussement gentiment le plus grand de la bande.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Contra Blaine.

- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, en fait, répliqua un autre.

Cette phrase sembla être le déclencheur pour la bande, qui lui sauta dessus. Heureusement pour Blaine, Lima était bien tranquille par rapport à de plus grandes villes où il avait pu vivre, et il répliqua en donnant un coup de poing à un mec.

* * *

- … Demandé ton avis, en fait.

Haussant les sourcils, Kurt fit rapidement déguerpir le mec qui venait de lui acheter une paire d'écouteurs, et plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait là-bas ?

Un coup de poing fusa, et Kurt distingua les boucles brunes de Blaine. Qu'est-ce que le garçon fichait encore ici ?! Un brun plus grand que le bouclé lui retira son blouson, et un autre lui fila un coup.

Sans réfléchir, il s'élança vers le groupe d'hommes qui avait acculé Blaine. Il les connaissait, et ils savaient que Karofsky et sa bande pouvait leur chercher des noises s'ils ne lui obéissaient pas.

- Riley ! Cria Kurt. Laisse-le tranquille.

- Quoi Kurt, un client à toi ? S'étonna le roux qui menait la bande.

- Non, pas exactement, soupira le châtain. Dégage et va embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils filèrent sans demander leur reste –avec le blouson, chose que Kurt remarqua trop tard. Le châtain était connu dans les quartiers de ce genre là. Il s'approcha de Blaine, qui avait les mains enfoncés dans ses poches. Sa joue semblait ouverte, en tout cas bien éraflée.

- Blaine, ta joue, souffla Kurt.

- Elle va très bien ma joue, marmonna le brun, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Bon écoute moi bien. Je veux bien admettre que t'es sexy et que tu l'es encore plus quand tu te bats, mais ici c'est moi le garçon à ne pas fréquenter et tout ce bordel. Je viens de t'aider et tu ne me remercies même pas, donc retiens bien que je ne suis pas à toi, Blaine, et tu ne…

Kurt fut coupé par les lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes, et soupira. Ce garçon l'agaçait.

- Merci, ça te va là ? Murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais encore là ?

- Je me vidais la tête.

- Et visiblement ça ne s'améliore pas, vu comment tu as cherché les ennuis avec Riley –parce que je ne me trompe pas, tu leur as répondu et tu as frappé, non ?

- Effectivement.

- … Viens. On va chez moi.

Le brun hésita, et Kurt agrippa ses hanches avant de l'embrasser avec conviction, le pressant contre lui. Blaine avait soudainement… Plus chaud.

- Je me trompe ou tu n'as pas envie de rentrer chez toi ? Souffla Kurt.

- …C'est d'accord. Mais Naya sera là, je me trompe ?

- Oui.

- Putain… Je l'adore, mais…

- Je sais. On peut être silencieux, tu sais.

- J'en suis pas sûr. On verra, rit doucement Blaine.

* * *

Des bruits de sanglots. Blaine avait déjà entendu cela lorsqu'il dormait avec sa sœur, et se réveillait automatiquement à ce son. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, et en jetant un coup d'œil à Kurt, il vit que le châtain était dans le même cas que lui.

- Naya, grimaça Kurt. Il fallait que ça arrive.

Les deux garçons se levèrent, Kurt enfilant un bas de pyjama, et entrèrent dans la chambre de la plus jeune.

La brune semblait en plein cauchemar et se tournait dans son lit en gémissant. Si Kurt sembla avoir le cœur brisé à cette vision et resta un instant sans bouger, Blaine réagit rapidement et alla secouer Naya.

- Naya, Naya, tout va bien, Kurt est là, je suis là aussi, tu es en sécurité, murmurait Blaine en caressant ses cheveux.

Le bouclé s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit Naya dans ses bras, dégageant les mèches de son front légèrement en sueur.

- Kurt est LA, continua-t-il en insistant afin que le châtain les rejoigne, et le plus grand sembla sortir de sa léthargie avant d'avancer vers eux. Rien ne va se passer.

Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête par habitude et se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras en continuant de lui murmurer des mots rassurants jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse parler.

- Il… Il n'est pas… Et Kurt… Il va bien ? Il est toujours là Kurt ? Balbutia-t-elle.

-Je suis là, Nay', intervint Kurt en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras. Je suis là, et tu es avec des personnes qui ne nous feront rien, il ne va rien se passer.

- Tu vas bien, murmura Naya, soulagée. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Kurt, recommença-t-elle à pleurer. Tu serais forcément mort si on était toujours là-bas…

- Chut, chut, je suis en vie, c'est bon, chuchota Kurt, la gorge nouée.

- Non, c'est un rêve, c'est juste ta voix, c'est comme dans mon cauchemar tu es mort, tu m'as laissée seule, sanglota-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve, Naya, intervint Blaine en lui caressant le dos. Je suis là aussi, donc ce n'est pas ton cauchemar.

La petite tourna ses yeux bleus aux pupilles par l'obscurité vers lui, écarquillés et pleins de larmes, puis sembla hésiter.

- Alors Kurt tu es vraiment là ? Vraiment, vraiment ?

- Vraiment vraiment, confirma son frère.

Naya esquissa un minuscule sourire.

- Rendors-toi maintenant, murmura Kurt.

Il l'enlaça, puis se leva.

- On est là cette nuit, si tu refais un cauchemar tu viens et tu nous réveille, d'accord ? Exigea Kurt.

La petite hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur les oreillers, l'air épuisé.

En sortant de la chambre, Kurt attrapa le visage de Blaine et l'embrassa, encore endormi.

- Merci d'avoir aidé, murmura-t-il.

Il repartit dans le canapé, et Blaine le rejoignit le sourire aux lèvres, l'enserrant et le collant à lui, parce que la vue de Naya en pleurs lui avait rappelé Emily plus jeune, et il tremblait légèrement à présent.

- Tu as froid ? Chuchota Kurt.

- Non, pas vraiment, je…

Le châtain n'attendit pas la réponse et l'entoura lui aussi de ses bras, entrelaçant leurs doigts et mêlant leurs jambes. La chaleur venait de partout et Blaine s'apaisa rapidement contre le corps de l'autre garçon.

- … Merci, Kurt.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey hey coucou ! J'espère que ça va chez vous. L'épisode 3 est sorti, franchement il nous faut du courage là :/ Je l'ai vu, ma pote et moi on a serré nos peluches/coussins câlins respectivement x/

Bon bon bon, 5 reviews. SOYONS POSITIFS, j'ai moins à répondre.. -hem, hem-

**ShelovesRicurt** : OH MON DIEU MAIS AIDEZ-LA ELLE SE FAIT ATTAQUER PAR UN PINGOUIN ! x') Désolée d'avoir quasiment donné son nom à un connard ^^' Tant mieux alors. :3 (Okay okay, je ne dis rien.) Hahaha, mon Dieu, je veux voir ça x') Bah j'ai joué sur le cliché quoi xD Euh, la vérité on y est pas encore !

**Born This Way 8** : HEY ! Mon Dieu mais ta review *-* xD Mon Dieu, ouiiiiiiiiiii, le Klaine *w* Hahaha, le Titanic x') On t'a quand même perdue à la première phrase hein. Hm, le programme de la religion c'est de manger des tartelettes et d'en distribuer un maximum x) Oui, choisir ses céréales, un dilemme quotidien (j'déconne, je mange pas le matin) x) T'es chou :3 (oui trop ça x) ) OUI C'EST LUI LE MOMENT APRES SEXE, ET PERSONNE NE L'AIME x') Papa Hummel ? Y'a la vérité dans le chapitre qui suit :3 ( Oui, sauf Emily. ) Oui ils se rapprochent :3 Ouais mais bon il s'est rattrapé quand même :B Le câlin à Blaine c'est 10 euros -oui je suis fauchée xD- C'est trop ça, Kurt le héros :DD Je répète, le calin pièce est à 10 euros. :'3 Bah merci beaucoup de mettre des reviews régulièrement, et le chapitre est là !

**CheesyKitten** : OMG ta revieeew xD Oui, CheesyKitten est là bitcheees ! Mais calme, C'EST la meilleure :B .. Oui, s'il te plait, pas de rhinocéros.. Oui oui, tu es la plus grande fan, pour le peu qu'il y en a.. ( Désolée je recommence :X ) Oooooooooooooh t'es trop chou toi *w* ( Se rouler dans ma fic, ça va être compliqué. Je pense. ) Oh, mais oui bien sûr :DD Effectivement tu n'as encore rien dit sur le chapitre en lui-même oui x) HAHAHA, ça t'a vraiment marquée ça xD Pff, encore là ils ne faisaient que dormir, parce que t'imagine autrement... ~ x') Haha, je kiffe ton classement xD ( Je l'ai raté :/ ) Tu es trop dissipée ma petite Elo xD Okay x3 Pour les problèmes, ce serait trop facile #Sadique. Et euh, physiquement, Klaine est incapable de faire des bébés xD Euh papa noël aura du mal à tout réaliser je pense x') OH MON DIEU OUI IL FAUT QUE JE REFLECHISSE A TON CADEAU è..é JE SAIS. *a eu un éclair de génie* Moi aussiiii 3 Oooh, j'adore les bonnets *...* J'en met de trop chez moi -narmol- mais j'assume pas au collège parce que les mecs l'enlèvent rapide :/ #MaVie Non ta review est géniale :( /me adore Elo. :DD Kiwi Team ! PS : Va écouter autre chose que du Katy Perry x') * Moi aussi :3 * Y'en a pas j'crois ._. Hahaha x')

**Satani** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu me donneras ton avis ! :D ( PS : Je surnomme un ami à moi Satan, mais c'est pas du tout le genre à aller lire des fics Klaine, donc c'est un peu perturbant xD )

**LittleLya** : T'es trop chou Lisounours 3 Je t'aime aussi :B

PS : P'tite mangue je parle de toi, tu te reconnaitras x)

EN FAIT ! J'ai un twitter pour la fiction où je compte poster des trucs que je pense -normal- et aussi des infos sur les publications à venir, donc n'hésitez pas à y aller ! /NoodleGleek

* * *

_Kurt restait là, recroquevillé dans un coin, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Naya tremblait à côté de lui et il sentait ses larmes tremper son tee-shirt. Horrible sensation. Kurt, lui, avait arrêté de pleurer il y avait déjà quelques années. Il se contentait de baisser les yeux. Mais_il_s'approcha d'eux ; Kurt sentit Naya trembler de plus en plus violemment. Elle était terrifiée par leur propre père, Ryan Hummel. Celui-ci même qui hurlait, répétait des mots inintelligibles, parfois à propos de la mère de Kurt et de Naya, parfois même des insultes au lieu de leur sourire et de jouer avec eux._

_Il était là, devant eux, et il crachait des mots infâmes. Kurt ne pouvait plus supporter les soubresauts et les respirations terrifiées de Naya. Mais le pire, c'est que cette fois là, il lançait des injures sur les gays, les critiquait. Kurt serra les poings, sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il ne voulait plus de ces cris qui terrifiaient sa sœur. Il se leva._

_- Papa ! Papa, arrête ! Tais-toi, ok ?!_

_Kurt sentit les yeux de Naya se lever vers lui, mais il garda le regard fixé dans celui qui n'arrivait pas à soutenir dans le sien, celui de son père._

_- Qu'est-ce que… que tu veux, Kurt ?! Je suis ton père, tu me dois du respect ! Tu m'entends, Kurt ? Connards d'homos… Contre-nature…_

_- Je suis gay !_

_Les trois mots sonnèrent dans le silence. Les yeux exorbités aux vaisseaux éclatés de son père clignèrent plusieurs fois, puis le coup partit. Naya poussa un hurlement aigu et terrifié, mais Kurt lui jeta un regard, la suppliant silencieusement de ne rien dire, de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il se retourna lentement vers son père, tremblant. Un deuxième coup partit, puis un autre, et un autre. Kurt cria de douleur, et tenta vainement de se protéger avec ses bras. Il serra la mâchoire, et attendit que la colère de son père se calme. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard glacé puis partit dans sa chambre. Ses mots les plus lucides de la soirée furent ceux qui terrifièrent le châtain :_

_- Ne crois pas que j'en aie fini avec toi._

_Dès qu'il se fut éloigné, Naya se précipita près de la forme recroquevillée et tremblante de son frère et s'agenouilla en essayant tant bien que mal de réprimer ses sanglots. Kurt se rapprocha du mur puis l'attira près de lui et la laissa se blottir contre son torse. Il caressa ses beaux cheveux noirs, lui chuchotant des mots apaisants ; que tout allait bien se passer, que ça finirait bien. Mais la boule dans la gorge de Kurt ne diminua pas, car il savait que ce n'était que des mensonges._

* * *

_- _Kurt ! Kuuurt ! Réveille-toi s'il te plait, réveille-toi, ça va bien se passer, tu es en sécurité ici…

- Je… Je… Je ne veux pas… Il n'est pas… J'ai mal… Gémit-il. J'ai trop mal…

- Kurt, calme-toi, calme-toi…

- Je ne veux pas, j'ai peur, mon ventre, il me brûle…

Kurt se pencha en serrant son ventre de ses bras, et des larmes commencèrent à couler, doucement, sinueusement contre ses joues ; ses épaules tremblaient légèrement, et ses yeux paraissaient paniqués.

- Il va revenir. Il va revenir j'en suis sûr. C'est certain. Il est là non ?! Paniqua-t-il soudain.

Blaine passa une main douce sur la joue humide de Kurt, puis embrassa une des larmes qui coulait contre sa peau, laissant traîner ses lèvres contre elle, avant de venir les poser doucement contre celles de Kurt.

- B… Blaine ? Tenta Kurt.

- C'est ça, sourit gentiment Blaine.

Il n'avait jamais été comme ça avec un garçon, et quand il avait rencontré Kurt cela ne semblait pas près de changer, mais il y avait quelque chose d'émouvant dans la panique du châtain. Quelque chose de fragile que Blaine n'avait pas vu au premier abord.

Lorsque les iris bleus du garçon semblèrent le reconnaître, un éclair de panique les traversa.

- Je… Je suis désolé, fit le châtain.

Kurt déglutit, puis parut se reprendre, avant de se lever précipitamment pour rejoindre la cuisine.

- Non Kurt, attends, pourquoi tu es désolé ? Balbutia Blaine, désorienté.

- Blaine, oublies tout ça, marmonna Kurt. C'était juste un cauchemar.

- Mais tu…

- Blaine, insista Kurt d'un ton exigeant.

Le brun voulait en savoir plus. Pourquoi Kurt et Naya faisaient des cauchemars si éprouvants qu'ils en pleuraient en plein milieu de la nuit ? Pourquoi Kurt le repoussait comme ça ? Kurt était peut-être un satané mauvais garçon qui se moquait des adultes tout en étudiant studieusement, mais il avait bon fond. Blaine le _savait_. Il le sentait.

Soudain, ça le frappa. C'était Kurt qui faisait ce qu'il fallait, sans même le savoir. Peut-être était-ce un instinct de protection pour le châtain, mais étant donné que Blaine allait partir une fois de plus sans laisser de traces, il valait mieux ne pas trop se rapprocher de Kurt et se limiter au physique comme d'habitude. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, et il devait attendre sa majorité avant de pouvoir se le permettre. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver. Ils dormaient simplement ensemble de temps en temps pour combattre leurs insomnies communes ou même pour sentir le corps de quelqu'un d'autre contre le sien, et faisaient des choses… Seulement pour le plaisir physique.

- D'accord, soupira finalement Blaine.

- Rendors-toi, lui conseilla Kurt.

- Viens, quémanda Blaine.

Il avait déjà vu Naya pleurer et paniquer, et il venait d'assister au même spectacle avec Kurt, et le contexte de sa vie –l'A.A, Emily et toutes ces conneries- l'empêchaient souvent de dormir. Il avait besoin de la chaleur et de l'odeur douce-amère de Kurt.

- Du mal à s'endormir sans son doudou, sexy ? Se moqua Kurt.

La respiration de Blaine se bloqua légèrement. L'attitude arrogante et moqueuse de Kurt était revenue, recouvrant comme un voile la faiblesse apparue quelques minutes après son cauchemar.

- Si le doudou c'est toi, je ne dirais pas non écoute, railla Blaine.

- Bon bon, d'accord, mais tu es un véritable gamin.

- Tu couches avec des gamins toi ? Fit sarcastiquement Blaine. C'est que tu vas aller en prison pour ça !

Kurt blêmit légèrement, mais s'avança jusqu'au canapé puis répliqua :

- Oh, tu n'as pas idée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l… Mphf !

Les lèvres de Kurt emprisonnèrent celles de Blaine, sa langue traçant leur chemin doucement. Le léger arrière goût salé des larmes de Kurt entrait dans la bouche de Blaine, et étrangement, c'était un peu de la sensibilité de Kurt à laquelle Blaine avait pu assister. Des papillons commencèrent à remuer dans son ventre et le brun ouvrit grands les yeux alors que la langue de Kurt dansait contre la sienne. Il se décolla brutalement du châtain qui commençait à passer la main sur son torse, puis s'éloigna, en détournant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Râla Kurt. C'est le fait de baiser en pleine nuit qui te dérange ? Blaine, tu voulais le faire avec tes parents en bas !

- Adoptifs, corrigea distraitement Blaine. Je… Je n'ai pas envie.

- Oh, _vraiment_ ? Susurra Kurt. Tu en es sûr, Blaine ?

Sa main passa dans son jogging et le brun gémit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher à temps.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, se moqua Kurt. Tellement prévisible.

Blaine s'empara des épaules pâles du châtain, puis les plaqua contre le canapé avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

- Toujours aussi prévisible ?

- U… Un peu moins.

Au diable les fourmillements, ils avaient déjà disparus, Blaine se méprenait. Forcément. Et il désirait atrocement Kurt, à présent. Même au milieu de la nuit, même si le garçon venait de faire un cauchemar. Peut-être que le sexe était sa manière de se rassurer ?

Blaine cessa d'émettre des hypothèses quand la bouche de Kurt fondit sur la sienne. Il y avait plus important –comprendre : Kurt.

* * *

- Oh mon Dieu Blaine, tu n'as pas assez dormi, s'amusa Marley en apercevant les cernes du brun qui entrait dans le lycée. Naya tu n'es pas mieux, remarqua-t-elle. Et Kurt… Bien ce que je pensais. La même tête. Je pense savoir le pourquoi du comment, rit-elle.

- Je peux te le donner en quelques mots, lâcha Kurt. Blaine, moi, baise. Orgasme bruyant pour Blaine, aussi, ajouta pensivement Kurt, faisant s'empourprer le brun.

Si Marley rougit aux mots crus du garçon, Naya le frappa à l'épaule, puis bougonna.

- Ben à cause d'eux, j'ai eu une nuit… Je te laisse deviner, soupira-t-elle.

Kurt lui lança un regard qui disait clairement : « S'il _te plaît, il n'y a pas que nous et tu le sais très bien_. » mais Naya secoua brièvement la tête. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à ce que Marley sache.

- Je vais voir Quinny, prévint Kurt.

- Ok, nous on reste tous les tr… commença Naya.

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, car le bras autour de la taille de Blaine se resserra puis les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la cour où se trouvaient les gradins –donc Quinn. Le brun se retourna et leur lança un regard d'excuse, puis Kurt dut lui dire quelque chose car il se tourna vers lui pour lui répondre.

- … Trois, finit Naya en laissant échapper un petit rire.

- Deux, corrigea Marley, amusée.

Elle aperçut Kitty et rougit violemment, baissant la tête et cachant son visage à l'aide de ses longs cheveux châtains.

- Hep, Marley ! L'aborda Kitty.

- Une, soupira Naya en s'éloignant discrètement.

* * *

- Euh… Oui ? Balbutia Marley.

- Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre vendredi soir.

- Libre ? Répéta Marley, effarée.

- Oui, s'agaça légèrement la blonde.

- Mais pour faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je t'aime bien, et c'est dommage d'être méchantes entre nous juste pour un mec. Donc au lycée c'est exclu, n'y pense même pas, mais si tu veux, on pourrait se faire un truc sympa vendredi soir.

- Bah euh, d'accord, ouais, bien sûr, enfin pourquoi pas… S'embrouilla la brune.

- T'es marrante, sourit Kitty avec son sourire moqueur habituel, mais légèrement plus doux. Vendredi, 18h, chez moi. Je t'enverrais un texto.

Marley hocha hâtivement la tête et Kitty s'éloigna.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. (Des tartelettes)

Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise blague ? Une farce entre les cheerladers ? Marley prit soudain peur. Kitty ne pouvait pas être sympa avec elle.

Bof, après tout, elle verrait bien.

* * *

- Hey Quinny ! Salua Kurt.

La punk les considéra un instant, le bras de Kurt tenant fermement la taille de Blaine, son autre main dans sa propre poche, comme si c'était normal.

- Hey Kurt.

- Ça ne va pas ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Si, si très bien, marmonna Quinn.

La jeune fille recommença à écrire sur son téléphone, et Blaine se demanda à qui elle pouvait bien envoyer autant de messages. Il comprit rapidement qu'il était de trop, même si elle ne voulait pas volontairement l'exclure. Elle devait simplement parler à son meilleur ami.

- Kurt, je vais voir Naya, signala Blaine en se détachant.

- Tu vas me manquer sexy, susurra Kurt en l'attrapant par les hanches pour embrasser son cou.

- Kurt, insista Blaine d'un ton pressant.

Le châtain le fixa puis remarqua Quinn qui avait sorti une cigarette, et fumait en regardant dans le vide.

- Ah. Va voir Naya, Blaine.

Le brun sourit légèrement. Kurt pouvait être un garçon peu fréquentable à l'occasion –ce matin encore. Mais heureusement, il arrivait à faire preuve de sensibilité envers les personnes qui avaient une réelle importance pour lui. En retournant vers le bâtiment, Blaine émit un petit rire à ce souvenir.

« _- Blaine ! Où étais-tu passé encore ?! S'écria Sophia en le voyant passer la porte._

_Elle pâlit en voyant le bras de Kurt serré possessivement autour de la taille de son nouveau fils, et le châtain n'eut pas eu le temps de changer son regard plutôt lubrique sur le corps de celui-ci, car Blaine venait de lui dire quelque chose… Bref._

_- Je vois. Tu étais chez…_

_- Kurt m'dame, répliqua le plus grand._

_- Je sais, je sais, on va dire que tu es plutôt connu dans la ville._

_- Ben tant mieux, ça me fait de l'autorité, se moqua Kurt._

_- A quoi sert l'autorité sur une ville à ton âge ? Tu as quoi, seize ans ?_

_- Dix-sept, corrigea Kurt avec un sourire railleur._

_- Et tu te permets d'utiliser Blaine comme ça, alors qu'il est plus jeune ? S'infiltra John._

_- Je vous promets, il ne se plaint pas, mais alors pas du tout, susurra le plus vieux._

_- Petit con, siffla John._

_- John ! Prévint Sophia. Blaine, s'il te plait, dors ici le soir au moins._

_- Dormir avec Kurt est mieux, y'a bien plus d'avantages si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, railla Blaine, s'attirant un regard amusé de Kurt et la main de celui-ci dans sa poche arrière._

_- Mais tu adores ton lit, geignit quasiment Sophia._

_Effectivement, le bouclé chérissait son lit. Mais un lit ne dépassait pas les prouesses de Kurt._

_- Ouais, mais là je viens juste chercher mes affaires de cours, sourit faussement Blaine._

_Il monta dans sa chambre, abandonnant Kurt dans le hall. Le châtain gardait un sourire méprisant collé sur le visage, et avait revêtu sa carapace de petit voyou._

_- Kurt, je voudrais que tu arrêtes de traîner avec Blaine, fit doucement Sophia. Il est pire depuis qu'il t'a rencontré._

_- Vous vous croyez au dix-septième siècle ? Railla Kurt. On ne décide pas de ce que son fils doit faire ou pas, surtout qu'on ne traîne pas ensemble. On couche juste._

_- Surveille ce que tu dis, espèce de petit voyou, s'énerva John. Je peux très bien te mettre une tarte._

_- Tu fais ça, fit Kurt, tout sourire disparu et la voix menaçante, tu meurs. Tu ne me touches jamais, t'as compris ça ? Jamais._

_Les yeux légèrement écarquillés par l'autorité du garçon, John hocha vaguement la tête. Sans doute à force de traîner avec des gens non fréquentables, il savait intimider._

_- Kurt, on y va ? Lança Blaine en dévalant les marches, son sac sur les épaules._

_- Pas de problèmes sexy, répliqua Kurt, s'attirant les regards furieux de John et Sophia au surnom. _»

Blaine avait beaucoup ri lorsque Kurt lui avait raconté ça, particulièrement satisfait. Kurt semblait presque vouloir l'aider à continuer la phase 2. Ce mec l'intriguait, quand même. Il se contredisait pas mal. D'abord « _je ne t'aiderai pas à énerver tes parents, Blaine_ » en mode « _je suis une gentille personne et je vends des cookies_ », puis ensuite il leur infligeait un comportement dédaigneux et méprisant. …Etrange.

* * *

- Quinn.

- Quoi, Kurt ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Absolument rien.

- On a dit qu'on ne se mentait pas, Quinny.

- Très bien, très bien Mr. Le Saint Homme, s'agaça l'ancienne blonde. Il s'avère que tu es en train de t'éloigner progressivement de moi, et jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai qu'un seul meilleur ami. Un seul ami tout court, même. Je croyais que nous deux c'était… Enfin que ça représentait peut-être quelque chose pour Kurt le badboy du lycée. Je me suis sans doute trompée.

- Wowowo, Quinn ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Notre amitié, du flan ? Fous-toi pas de moi. Y'a pas plus important. Enfin ce n'est pas compliqué, y'a deux filles dans ma vie. Toi, et ma sœur. Fin de l'histoire.

- Et Blaine ?

- Quoi Blaine ?

- Attends, tu passes tout ton temps avec lui !

- C'est pas vrai, t'es jalouse, s'amusa Kurt. Elle est jalouse !

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, bougonna la jeune fille. Lâche-moi.

- Ecoute, avec Blaine c'est plus le physique qu'autre chose. Toi, tu es mon soutien, c'est toi qui m'a ramassé à la petite cuillère y'a encore pas si longtemps. Arrête d'avoir peur, Quinn. Je suis genre le seul à savoir que c'est un livre que tu écris sur ton portable, ou que tu vis dans un foyer.

Quinn esquissa enfin un petit sourire.

- T'as raison.

- J'ai toujours raison, p'tite tête.

- Oh, arrête de m'appeler comme ça toi ! S'amusa Quinn.

- Arrête déjà d'être une p'tite tête, on en reparla. Bon, bouge tes p'tites fesses des gradins et viens, on va en cours.

- Mais je ne suis pas une petite tête !

- Déjà, tu es plus petite que moi. Ensuite, qui a oublié sept fois de suite le prénom du mec devant nous dans la plupart des classes ?

- Son prénom est chiant.

- Lequel est ?

- Bah euh…

- Josh ! Ralalah, Quinn.

* * *

Une chevelure blonde s'approcha doucement dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce, et sa propriétaire se plaça au côté du fauteuil qu'occupait un grand jeune homme à la carrure assez impressionnante, faisant face à un garçon d'à peu près du même âge plus fin et moins baraqué. Sans un mot et sans se faire remarquer, elle écouta.

- Alors Sebastian, on conclut ça ? Sourit hypocritement Karofsky.

- Oui, uniquement si tu me mets Kurt, répliqua Sebastian sans entrer dans la comédie du plus imposant.

- Il n'y aura pas de problèmes avec ça, assura-t-il. J'ai des éléments qui le feront vite accepter.

- Tu ne me l'abîme pas trop, mh ? Fit Sebastian sur un ton qu'il voulait distrait.

- Bien sûr que non. Il n'aura rien. Tu sais qu'à la base, nos agents ne vendent pas leurs corps ? Kurt ne vient pas pour coucher.

- Ouais, bah on se débrouillera ne t'inquiète pas. Et honnêtement penses-y à faire une agence de ce genre là, parce que dans tes agents y'a de quoi te faire un paquet de fric. Simple conseil d'ami.

- Et tu me diras ensuite que c'est totalement désintéressé ? Se moqua Karofsky.

- J'avoue, je veux _peut-être_ pouvoir prendre Kurt sans qu'il se défende comme une vierge effarouchée, mais bon, sourit moqueusement Sebastian. Sur ce, je te laisse.

Une fois le client parti, Karofsky se retourna vers la petite blonde qui avait les yeux écarquillés à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Oh, tu t'y feras très vite. Maintenant que tu es ma nouvelle compagne pour rassurer les gars, tu vas comprendre le milieu. Tu diras merci encore à ta mère de m'avoir filé ce coup de main, en fait.

- Ce coup de main, c'est moi, grinça la jeune fille. Je ne suis pas un objet.

- Ouais, ouais, si tu veux. Tu sais, j'entends ce truc au moins quatre fois par jour.

Dave repartit en marmonnant pour lui-même « _Une agence de putes, hein ?_ », laissant la blonde effarée plantée seule, en plein milieu de la salle silencieuse.

* * *

**_Hey ! Non c'est pas fini. J'ai encore des trucs à dire moi ! Bref._**

**_Je voudrais tester quelque chose. Je pense que ça arrive à pas mal d'auteurs, mais j'ai l'impression d'écrire pour 5 personnes et c'est assez démoralisant. Donc pour ce chapitre je vais faire un truc._**

**_Je demande ( s'il vous plait ) 10 reviews ( soyez gentils ) pour le prochain ( appelez vos amis ) chapitre ( vous aurez un cookie ). J'espère que vous prendrez mon espoir en compte ! Je vous aime. 3_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Heeeeey mes chous ! WOW ON EST PRESQUE AUX 100 REVIEWS ! O...O Je pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite et que ça durerait aussi longtemps, et je pense que c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. En tout cas merci :3_

**Bon bon. Attendez c'est important. AUJOURD'HUI C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE LITTLELYA, que j'adore, donc allez la voir et mettez lui pleeeein de reviews ! C'est son anniversaire mince ! 3 Je t'aime ma Lya :3**

_Les REVIEEEEEWS :DD Mon Dieu, les rewieeeeews *W*_

**Cecile78 **: Oui, mais il a peut-être une raison, tu ne crois pas ? :P Ouais, Karofsky est un méchant è...é Pour ça tu verras ! Merci pour ta review !

**titinesister : **Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :3

**justemoi59** : Merci, oui Blaine est toujours aussi secret è..é Et Kurt lui, est mystérieux. Comme quoi ils font la paire !

**CheesyKitten** : Flemmarde. x) T'es troop choupi Elo ! /viveleEloninou!/ Tu es toujours aussi surexcitée toi x') Hmmmm, pour leur première fois, ça tu verras :P Argh tu es toujours aussi perverse xD Donc CHOUPI, JE T'AAIIME (l) #LaPlusGrandeFanDeTesReviews PS : Hahaha xD ( toujours ce Hahaha ! )

**Oiselu** : C'est génial d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs, j'espère que ça te plait ! Pour ça, continue à me lire :DD (nan je ne trouve pas du tout que je me fais de la pub nan) -oui Sophia-

**ronniecriss** : Merci beaucoup ! Vraiment, merci merci merciiii de me dire ça ! 3 :DD

**Klaine29** : Hey, merci beaucoup, moi j'aime beaucoup ton avatar :DD Merci, c'est génial de savoir que mon histoire est originale, ça doit venir de ma folie je pense :B La suite est là et j'espère que ta review l'accompagnera *-* ( s'il te plait s'il te plaaait :DD )

**PititeKlainer** : Ah trop cool :DD Aaaah t'es mignooonne *-* La suite est là ! Haha, ma santé mentale est déjà foutue moi, rejoins-moi chez les foooolles :DD *rire diabolique*

**ShelovesRicurt** : PARDON PARDON J'ARRIVE. Haha, pas mal pour Ryan, viens je vais t'aider è..é Haha, tu es maaasooo ! Un cookie ? Bah ouais, je te l'envoies ;) (Viens dans mon centre, on a accès à internet ! :D) Haghzgi

**Klaainer** : C'était surtout une vérification, je ne pense pas le refaire :3 Mais merci merci, j'espère que tu continueras à poster des reviews :DD Ah nan mais qui a dit que Kurt n'était pas charmant ? Un garçon très charmant. Hem hem. La petite blonde, on n'en parlera pas tout de suite, désolée ! :B La suite est là, donc j'espère que ta review le sera avec elle ! 3

**Satani** : Hey toi ! Haha, t'es trooop gentille :B La suite est là ! C'est pas grave, l'autre Satan est un mec :B Tu es donc un ange/démon ? x) ELLE EST LA LA SUITE :DD

**The Nymph' Criss** : En fait j'en ai eu beaucoup plus que prévu, donc merci de ton espoir, ça a du aider :DD ( aah mon Dieu je suis encore contente ) Merci ! Et Kurt est génial, je sais :B Kurtie *-* ( ne lui dit pas que je l'ai appelé comme ça, il va s'énerver x ) Merci mercii ! ;) 3

**darrenchris94 **: Merci, ça m'a rassuré de faire ce test et merci pour le compliment ! La suite est là :3

* * *

- Tu m'avais manqué, Kurt.

- Pas moi, Sebastian.

- Oh, s'il te plait, arrête. Avoue que mon corps parfait et mon charisme te sont chers.

- En tout cas ta modestie t'a dû l'oublier quelque part, mais alors elle est déclarée perdue depuis longtemps.

- Pourquoi user de modestie lorsqu'on est parfait ?

- Je ne sais pas, l'humilité, tout ça… Non, rien ?

- Non, rien.

- Dans quelle grosse affaire tu t'es encore embarqué pour que Karofsky m'envoie avec toi ?

- Tu vois Alex ? Blond, yeux bleus, l'air tout le temps gentil.

Kurt pâlit légèrement. Alex avait été le premier et actuellement le seul mec avec qui il avait couché pour le travail.

- Ouais, je vois.

- Bah son affaire, je la supervise, avec un autre mec, qui lui est hétéro donc tu ne le verras pas.

Kurt marmonna pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Sebastian ne lui faisait pas faire des choses trop poussées, mais c'était quand même celui qui osait le plus envers lui. Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, Kurt venait une heure avant l'arrivée de Karofsky.

- Tu sais, on pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble, geignit Sebastian alors que la main de Kurt venait stopper l'ascension de la sienne sur la cuisse. Pourquoi tu ne m'aime pas ?

- Parce que tu es prétentieux, superficiel, égocentrique, égoïste, et que je connais des mecs beaucoup plus sexys que toi.

- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Bah, nan, fit Kurt d'une façon qu'il voulait distraite.

Si jamais Karofsky venait à apprendre ce qu'il se passait entre Blaine et lui, il n'apprécierait pas du tout, mais alors DU TOUT.

- Tu mens, il y a quelqu'un, pas vrai ? Décida Sebastian.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Lâcha Kurt, suspicieux.

- Ton regard. J'en suis sûr, il y a quelqu'un.

- Eh bah qui que ce soit, il est plus sexy que toi, crois-moi, riposta Kurt.

- Kurt, je t'aime bien, tu es sexy et tu as une sacrée répartie, mais je ne te permets pas de dire ça.

- Je ne suis pas ton objet, Sebastian !

Le plus grand lui lança un regard sceptique.

- Bah là, maintenant, un peu quand même.

- Non ! Je te le répéterai combien de fois ?! _Je ne coucherais pas avec toi_ ! Quoi que tu dises ou que tu fasses !

- Sous l'alcool tu n'as pas le même discours, fit remarquer Sebastian.

- Q… Quoi ?!

- Ouais, un moment on avait fêté un accord Karofsky, toi et moi, et on avait tous pas mal bu. Au début de la soirée, on te regardait tous les deux faire tes jeux de danse avec les autres, déjà pas mal éméché. Vers une ou deux heures du matin, c'était à celui qui t'aurait le premier. Tu ne te rappelles donc de rien ?

Kurt, pâle comme un linge, secoua négativement la tête.

-Je t'ai attrapé et on s'est embrassé, tu as un peu résisté, mais pas longtemps, puis on est passés à la vitesse supérieure. Dave était dé-goû-té.

-Je… Je… Tu m'as abusé alors que j'étais bourré, balbutia Kurt.

-Pff, tout de suite les grands mots, soupira Sebastian.

-Putain, je me casse. Tu me dégoûte encore plus.

-Non Kurt, attends !

Mais le châtain prit son manteau, claqua brutalement la porte et partit en courant.

Il avait besoin de deux choses. D'un lit confortable pour se reposer après cette longue journée, et de chaleur humaine. Peut-être même de la baise, ça lui changerait les idées.

Kurt savait très bien où trouver tout ça.

Jamais John et Sophia ne le laisseraient entrer, il faudrait se débrouiller.

Une fois devant la maison de Blaine, Kurt s'éloigna un peu de l'entrée principale et aperçut un arbre dans le jardin, près d'une fenêtre munie d'un balcon.

Oooh, ça allait drôlement lui faciliter la vie ça ! Kurt se souvenait clairement d'un balcon à la fenêtre de la chambre de Blaine.

Il s'approcha de l'arbre, y grimpa agilement et jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la fenêtre. Blaine était allongé sur son lit et pianotait sur son portable.

Kurt évalua la distance entre la branche et le balcon, jugea qu'il pouvait y arriver et sauta. Le bruit sourd qu'il provoqua en atterrissant fit lever la tête à Blaine, qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre pour lui ouvrir.

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

Le châtain l'embrassa, et le plus jeune soupira avant d'emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Kurt descendit ses mains sur les hanches de Blaine et les colla aux siennes. Il poussa le brun jusqu'à son lit et s'allongea sur lui avant d'attacher ses lèvres à son cou, y faisant un suçon.

- Comment tu es venu ? Balbutia Blaine en serrant ses hanches. Et pourquoi tu es là ?

- C'est pas bientôt les questions ? Râla Kurt en se détachant de son cou pour passer les mains sur son tee-shirt. Je suis monté à l'arbre pour venir, et parce que j'ai envie de toi, cherche pas plus loin.

Blaine rougit furieusement et monta sa jambe jusqu'à la taille de Kurt, enfonçant son talon dans le bas de son dos pour mieux sentir son corps contre le sien, provoquant un gémissement chez le châtain.

- Ok, viens là, grogna Kurt en finissant de retirer le tee-shirt et collant sa bouche sur son ventre, jouant avec sa langue.

- Oh mon Dieu Kurt oui, là, juste ici, gémit Blaine.

Kurt esquissa un sourire amusé et enleva sa langue du torse de Blaine déjà couvert d'une légère pellicule de sueur. Le châtain retira hâtivement son slim et celui de Blaine par la même occasion, puis le bouclé passa fébrilement le tee-shirt de Kurt par-dessus sa tête.

- K-Kurt, haleta Blaine. On ne l'a pas encore fait, et ce ne sera pas chez moi qu'on le fera, compris ?

Il parlait évidemment de leur première fois. Ils avaient fait la fellation, le « frotti-frotta » comme on appelait ça –Kurt avait beaucoup ri quand Quinn lui avait sorti ce terme-, mais pas encore la plus grosse étape.

- Et pourquoi sexy ? Ton lit est beaucoup mieux, susurra Kurt avant d'embrasser le brun.

Le baiser sembla durer une éternité, et Blaine finit par balancer ses hanches contre celles de Kurt avant d'éloigner ses lèvres. Il échangea leur position, plaça ses jambes de chaque côté du châtain et attrapa ses hanches avant de l'embrasser et de caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse. En marmonnant, Kurt roula pour se remettre au dessus, infiltra sa langue dans sa bouche et sa main descendit dans son boxer.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement à cet instant. (Bah oui, évidemment. Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ?)

- Blaine, nous sommes rent…

Sophia se bloqua net à la vue des deux garçons presque nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le lit, et Blaine soupira en se détachant hâtivement des lèvres du châtain.

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas le faire chez moi. Pour ça, Kurt.

- Sophia, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'étonna John alors qu'il montait lui aussi.

- On va tout avoir, marmonna Blaine. Ils étaient déjà à point là, je n'avais pas besoin de ça…

- Espèce de petit voyou ! S'exclama furieusement John en identifiant Kurt au-dessus du brun.

Le pire –et le plus excitant, pour Blaine-, c'est que Kurt, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Ses lèvres restées entrouvertes sur son visage légèrement rougi semblaient délicieusement attirantes, sa main toujours dans son boxer faisait un lent mouvement va et vient –heureusement qu'ils étaient sous la couette, mon Dieu.

- Eloigne-toi de Blaine, insista John en s'avançant légèrement vers le lit.

- Ca va, ça va, faites pas les rabat-joie, marmonna Kurt.

Il laissa rapidement une marque dans le cou de Blaine qui bascula la tête en arrière dans un gémissement étouffé, puis se leva, se retrouvant en caleçon devant John et Sophia –laquelle rougit légèrement au corps parfait (grand, pâle, musclé et maigre) du garçon. En enfilant ses habits hâtivement, il repartit par la porte pour que les parents ne découvrent pas son stratagème. Alors qu'il fermait la porte d'entrée derrière lui, il entendit d'ors et déjà les éclats de voix à l'intérieur.

Il se contenterait de dormir seul dans son canapé ce soir.

* * *

- Kurt ? Hésita Naya.

- Oui Nay' ? Fit distraitement Kurt, penché sur son cahier.

- Je croyais qu'avec Blaine ce serait rapide… Marmonna Naya. Je ne comprends pas.

Kurt leva la tête, la fixa quelques instants, ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa puis finalement déclara :

- Blaine est un très bon coup.

- Vous deux, vous sortez ensemble ? Interrogea Naya.

- Non, répliqua fermement Kurt. En aucun cas.

- D'accord, murmura Naya.

Kurt rebaissa de nouveau la tête sur ses devoirs, se rappelant des factures qu'il avait ramassées en arrivant avec lassitude.

- Allô ? Décrocha soudainement Naya après quelques secondes de « _Strange Birds_ » par Birdy. Oui Marley ? Mmh… Nan, je n'ai pas trouvé non plus pour la b… D'accord, ouais…

Kurt fixa sa physique et nota rapidement quelque chose. Les cours l'agaçaient, il méprisait les professeurs, incapables de lui imposer le cadre qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Les adultes de ce lycée le voyaient, concluaient quelque chose et le prenaient de haut. Kurt haïssait leurs regards méprisants, se délectait de ceux, frustrés, lorsqu'il avait une bonne note une fois de plus ou fournissait une excellente réponse alors qu'il rêvassait.

La seule raison pour laquelle il ne séchait pas, c'est qu'il voulait, désespérément, s'échapper de cette ville et prendre Naya avec lui.

Il y parviendrait. Coûte que coûte.

* * *

- Hummel, tenez-vous bien, lui intima, agacé, Mr. Peterson.

- Monsieur, lavez-vous les dents de temps en temps, rétorqua Kurt en fronçant le nez.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! S'exclama l'enseignant.

- Eloignez vous juste un peu, alors, grimaça le châtain.

- D'accord. Si c'est comme ça, vous partez direct au bureau du principal.

- Oh, quelle joie de revoir ce vieux croûton avare qui se passe dessus dès qu'on le menace, railla Kurt.

- Vous voulez que j'appelle vos parents pour les avertir de votre comportement, c'est ça ? S'exhorta le professeur, à bout.

Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire amer, puis se leva, fourra ses affaires dans son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Quinn, on se retrouve tout à l'heure, lança Kurt avant de partir.

- Ouais, Kurt, répondit doucement Quinn en sortant son portable avant de commencer à y pianoter quelque chose.

- Mademoiselle Fabray, rangez votre portable, exigea l'homme, usé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait ? Répliqua Quinn.

- Vous n'êtes pas attentive, la réprimanda-t-il.

- Je n'étais pas attentive non plus avant, si ça peut vous rassurer.

- Je vous enverrais bien chez le principal, mais vous y retrouveriez Hummel, soupira l'enseignant.

- C'est vrai, c'est dommage de ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser de tous les éléments qui n'entrent pas dans le cadre, hein ? Fit Quinn sarcastiquement. Je vais vous faciliter la vie, je me barre.

Quinn attrapa son sac et partit, comme Kurt quelques minutes avant. Celui-ci l'attendait à la sortie, adossé contre le mur à coté de la porte de sorte à ce que le professeur ne le voit pas. Il savait très bien que Quinn s'ennuierait trop sans lui et l'accès à son portable. Sans un mot, simplement avec son petit sourire moqueur et teinté de la touche de douceur qu'il réservait à Naya et elle, il lui tendit la main, qu'elle saisit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles, les gestes suffisaient. De sa main libre, le plus grand ébouriffa les cheveux roses de Quinn, qui soupira mais réajusta son sac avant d'avancer, laissant Kurt passer un bras autour de son épaule. Où ils allaient ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avaient la moindre idée. Ils partaient juste, dans un autre endroit où ils pourraient être eux-mêmes. Un endroit paumé de Lima, plus loin... N'importe où.

* * *

- Hey Bouclettes !

- Hey Satan, sourit Blaine.

- Faudrait que j'fasse le 'Ça va ouais et toi ouais ok quoi de neuf' mais j'ai la flemme. Tu veux bosser chez moi ce soir ?

- C... Chez toi ?

- Enfin Bouclettes, je ne t'ai pas proposé un plan cul, tu sais !

Précisément à ce moment, Kurt passa près d'eux et lui lança un regard suggestif en parcourant son corps des yeux. Ah, oui. Ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Blaine rougit et baissa les yeux.

"- Alors pour ce soir ? Insista Santana, une main sur les hanches." Elle se pencha légèrement et reprit plus bas : "J'aurais besoin de te parler de quelque chose. A propos de... De Britt'."

Blaine ouvrit la bouche, et alors qu'il allait répondre, un bras chaud s'enroula possessivement autour de sa taille. Des lèvres s'attachèrent à son cou et le bouclé soupira.

- Kurt. Pourquoi. Est-ce. Que. Tu. Viens. Maintenant ? Souffla-t-il.

- Parce que j'aimerais bien qu'on se retrouve dans une salle de classe, seulement tous les deux de préférence, lui susurra Kurt en passant une main dans son dos.

- Kurt. Je parle avec Santana, là, soupira Blaine, rougissant légèrement aux doigts du garçon qui créait des formes dans son dos avec sa main, descendant de plus en plus bas.

- Ah, oui, marmonna-t-il. Salut, Lopez, lui fit distraitement Kurt, enfouissant son nez dans le creux de la clavicule de Blaine, la mordillant doucement. Tu pourrais dégager, s'teuplait ? Genre là maintenant ?

- Bouclettes, mais.. Mais pourquoi cette salope d'Hummel te tripote ?! S'indigna Santana.

- Une salope ? Sourit Kurt d'un air carnassier en posant son regard moqueur sur elle. Tu es sure de ce que tu dis là, Lopez ? Toi qui couche avec tout le monde, filles et garçons ? Regarde-toi un peu avant d'insulter. Sur ce, j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec Blaine.

Le châtain amorça le mouvement de tirer le plus jeune par la taille lorsque Santana siffla :

- Figure-toi que moi aussi. Et que Blaine n'a pas à se laisser toucher par toi. Enlève tes sales pattes pleines de maladies de la, Hummel. Blaine les regardait l'un après l'autre, déstabilisé et les yeux grands ouverts. Ils n'étaient tout de même pas en train de se disputer pour lui ?

- Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent, mes sales pattes ? Provoqua Kurt en lui adressant un geste obscène. Mes _'sales pattes_' ont fait beaucoup gémir Blaine ces derniers temps. Santana leur lança un regard outré, l'un après l'autre, puis partit d'un air furieux. En poussant un soupir de contentement, Kurt embrassa son cou, parcourut sa mâchoire de baisers et s'arrêta finalement sur sa bouche, traçant les lèvres de Blaine de sa langue.

- Kurt, Kurt, arrête, ordonna Blaine.

- Pourquoi ? Râla Kurt.

- Je parlais avec Santana.

- Je vois ça. Tu sais, c'est une salope, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. La seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est d'être au sommet de l'échelle.

- Elle est beaucoup plus que ça, la défendit Blaine. En tout cas pour moi, elle est beaucoup plus. Je suis déçu que tu ne le voies pas.

- Blaine, attends... Soupira Kurt alors que le brun se dégageait de son étreinte pour partir à grands pas.

"_Putain..._" Jura mentalement Kurt en se passant une main dans les cheveux avant de regarder autour de lui pour trouver par où le bouclé était parti, sans succès. Ce garçon était juste putain de rapide. Agacé, il repartit retrouver Quinn sous les gradins.

* * *

- Santana ! Santana, attends ! L'implora Blaine alors que l'hispanique marchait devant.

"- _Tu vois pas qu'elle veut pas te parler ? Allez dégage, tu pues. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'en va !_

- Pétronille, TAIS-TOI.

- _Oh putain un pingouin ! Salut le pingouin ! T'es au courant que Blaine s'est fait largué ?_

- Mais ta gueule ! Je ne me suis pas fait largué, c'est une amie !

- _Mouais mouais, et vous vous êtes séparés sur un accord commun aussi ? Ils disent tous ça. T'es pas d'accord Ernest ? _

- Ernest ?

- _Le pingouin. Ouais, il est d'accord. Tu veux une carotte Ernest ? Y'a plus d'eucalyptus. 'Tout filé aux koalas_."

Laissant Pétronille parler à son nouvel ami, Blaine reporta son attention sur Santana. La jeune fille possédait de longues jambes et avait des années de cheerlading derrière elle, mais le brun parvint à lui saisir le bras et à le retourner pour qu'ils soient face à face.

- A quoi tu joues, au juste ? Siffla-t-elle. "Je ne peux pas m'attacher, Santana", mon oeil ! C'est des conneries ! Ça fait combien de fois que tu te tapes Hummel ?! Mon pire ennemi, Blaine ! T'as pas honte ? Tu m'avais fait plus ou moins comprendre que t'étais une salope, mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais là où tout le monde est déjà passé !

- Ne parle pas de Kurt comme ça, marmonna Blaine, baissant la tête. Tu ne le connais pas.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le connaitre pour savoir que ce n'est pas un garçon à fréquenter, insista Santana. Hummel couche avec tout ce qui bouge et est de sexe masculin. Il traîne dans les mauvais endroits, passe son temps à provoquer les profs et a fugué de chez lui. Je continue ?

Blaine leva ses yeux mordorés sur Santana et fit d'un air décidé :

- Santana, arrête. D'accord, c'est ton ennemi, même si je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Kurt ne se tape pas tout le monde, et même s'il le faisait, ça ne fait pas de lui une mauvaise personne. Moi... Moi aussi je suis de ce genre là, rougit-il en se frottant la nuque. J'ai commencé jeune, un peu avant mes 15 ans. Ça permet d'oublier, de se faire plaisir sans pour autant s'attacher. Il n'y a pas de sentiments et c'est beaucoup plus simple. Oui Kurt n'habite plus chez lui, mais il y a forcément une raison. Il y en a toujours. Et il s'occupe de Naya, tout le temps. Il est plus sensible que tu ne le penses. Ne juge pas avant de connaitre. Rougissant et passant une main dans ses boucles, il baissa les yeux en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, Bilbo, soupira Santana. Je l'ai jugé un peu vite.

- Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à faire ça, Santana, la rassura Blaine. Je l'ai pris pour ce que tu m'as décrit quand il a commencé à me faire des avances. J'ai cédé parce que... Parce qu'il est affreusement sexy, avoua Blaine en se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre. Et, ensuite, j'ai découvert certains pans de sa personnalité. Mais il reste encore très particulier. Pour autant, ne le condamne pas s'il te plait.

- D'accord, marmonna Santana en attachant son bras au sien. Mais je n'aime pas cette salope d'Hummel... Hummel, rectifia-t-elle, pour autant.

- Mh-mh, fit distraitement Blaine. Bon, donne-moi ton adresse pour ce soir.

- Ah oui, ça, se souvint Santana. T'as de quoi noter ?

* * *

- Alors tu notes racine de x est égale à la tangente de...

- Attends, attends. Réexplique-moi ce que c'est une tangente ?

- Blaine ! Se désespéra Santana. Tu es censé l'avoir appris en 4e !

- Bah j'ai oublié, marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux, humilié. J'ai autre chose à penser.

- Surtout que tu n'aimes pas les maths, pas vrai ? Fit doucement Santana avec un sourire plus indulgent.

- Les maths ne m'aiment pas. Nuance, soupira tristement Blaine.

- Ça te tient vraiment à coeur, pas vrai Hobbit ?

- Bah... Ouais. Je veux me barrer de mon agence d'adoption, je ne les aime pas, et si je veux m'en sortir un tant soit peu plus tard, j'aurais besoin de tous les atouts. Les maths c'est inévitable.

- Tu as fait une bonne analyse, approuva Santana. Ecoute, je t'aiderais, d'accord ? Blaine lui lança un regard émerveillé et hocha rapidement la tête.

- Enfin, si tu m'aides en italien, je bosse pas pour des cacahuètes hein, grommela-t-elle, gênée. - Oui oui. Alors Brittany ?

Le visage de Santana s'éclaira à l'évocation.

- Elle m'a appelée hier. Elle vient nous rendre visite dans deux semaines.

- Ah ? Mais c'est génial Santana ! Se réjouit Blaine.

- J'ai vraiment envie que tu la vois, elle est incroyable si tu savais, divagua Santana. Elle me rend meilleure que je ne le suis.

- Tu es déjà très bien, Santana, sourit doucement Blaine.

- Tu es le seul avec qui je sois 'correcte', Hobbit, soupira-t-elle. Et encore. Mais avec les autres, je suis une véritable garce. Pire qu'Hummel. Enfin, il fait des beaux scores tout de même, rectifia-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi. Peut-être que tu es arrivé au bon moment en étant la bonne personne, mais j'ai hâte que tu rencontres Brittany. Vivement dans deux semaines ! Tu peux me traduire ce mot s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet, lui désignant son cahier d'italien.

Les yeux dans le vague, Blaine traduisit machinalement. Dans deux semaines. Serait-il au moins encore là ? Peut-être parti en Inde. Il allait abandonner Emily, Santana, Naya, Marley. Kurt. En baissant la tête, le brun soupira.

"_Comment avance l'affaire ?"_ - A.A.

Quand on parlait du loup !

Lassé, Blaine tapa rapidement une réponse.

"_J'en suis à la phase 2_." - Blaine.

"_Très bien ! Tu as toujours été un de nos meilleurs éléments, tu le prouves encore aujourd'hui_." - A.A.

_"J'ai le droit a quelque chose pour me faire engueuler tous les jours pour vos beaux yeux ?_" - Blaine.

_"Pas d'insolence. Non, tu n'as le droit a rien Blaine. On n'est pas des anges gardiens._" - A.A.

"_J'avais cru comprendre, oui. Comment va Emily ?_" - Blaine.

Aucune réponse.

"- _Ce sont des méchantes carottes._

- Tu as rais... Attends, quoi ?

- _Laisse-tomber, un délire avec Ernest. T'es plus dans le coup, mon vieux._

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

- _Provoque pas_."

- Blaine ?

- Carotte ? Fit machinalement Blaine. Euh, pardon, quoi ?

- O... K. Passons, décida Santana en le regardant étrangement. Je vais faire de la divination. Si je te lâche, tu te précipiteras chez Hummel et vous coucherez, sauf s'il y a sa sœur, et encore, il est capable de la faire dégager. Je me trompe ?

Blaine rougit fortement et s'absorba dans la contemplation des ongles de sa main gauche. Y'en avait un plus long que l'autre, tiens...

- Je prends ça pour un oui, soupira Santana. Vous les mecs, vous couchez ensemble TOUT LE TEMPS. Allez, file.

Le bouclé ramassa ses affaires à la hâte et déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue de Santana avant de partir de la chambre. En sortant, il se cogna à un homme qui baissa les yeux sur sa petite taille. En marmonnant des excuses confuses, Blaine amorça le mouvement pour s'éloigner.

- _Eres español ?_ Lui demanda l'homme.*

- _No, pero hablo español un poco_, sourit poliment Blaine.

- _Te quieres Santana ?_ S'enquit l'homme.

- _No. Es una amiga. Es todo,_ insista Blaine.

- _Y un poco ?_ Vérifia le père -supposait Blaine.

- _Señor, soy gay_, justifia Blaine.

- _Si, bueno,_ sourit l'homme. Je préfère vérifier les garçons qui s'approchent de Santana. Au regard étonné de Blaine, il hocha la tete. - Bien sur que je sais que ma fille est lesbienne. Mais ça fait quelques fois que j'entends parler de toi, et je connais les garçons de ton age. Ça se fait des illusions, ça tombe amoureux et c'est déçu. Ensuite, vous pouvez faire des choses regrettables. Ne me traites pas de parano, c'est arrivé une fois, donc je surveille.

- D'accord monsieur. Je ne ferais pas de mal à Santana, le rassura Blaine.

- Très bien. Tu m'as l'air d'être un bon garçon.

- Papa, Blaine a un plan cul qui l'attend, laisse le tranquille ! Intervint Santana de sa chambre.

L'intéressé rougit. Cette fille pouvait être une petite garce. Heureusement, l'homme ne s'en offensa pas et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Merci de m'avoir accordé ce temps. En tant qu'ami et maîtrisant la langue espagnole, tu es le bienvenu dans le quartier hispanique et par conséquent chez nous, Blaine. File maintenant, va voir ce garçon !

Le bouclé lui offrit un sourire avant de partir véritablement. Il espérait que Kurt serait là, parce qu'ils n'avaient rien fait et que depuis l'incident Santana, ils ne s'étaient pas croisés. Une fois arrivé, il frappa à la porte de l'appartement des Hummel. Ce fut Naya qui lui ouvrit.

- Blaine ! Tu veux parler à Kurt ? Je sortais justement, je vais chez Marley. Je vous laisse tous les deux !

Elle le planta en fermant la porte derrière lui. Kurt arriva dans le salon, sortant visiblement de la douche, les cheveux humides et ébouriffés, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, dévoilant des abdos bien dessinés et quelques cicatrices.

Des cicatrices ? Mais d'où venaient-elles ?!

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir d'avantage à ce sujet, Kurt le remarqua et s'avança vers lui. Ses cheveux lui tombant légèrement dans les yeux et son corps humide attiraient désespérément Blaine, qui se mordit la lèvre. Résister, il avait quelque chose à dire, résist...

Lorsque Kurt scella ses lèvres aux siennes, prenant son visage en coupe, et l'entraina dans un baiser lent et sensuel, Blaine gémit. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait il y avait quelques secondes encore ?

- Lopez est mon ennemie, sexy, souffla Kurt contre ses lèvres. Elle me déteste et je la déteste.

Il incita Blaine à poser son sac puis à s'asseoir sur le canapé. En se positionnant sur ses genoux, le châtain embrassa calmement son cou en continuant doucement :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu la préfères, elle à moi.

En agrippant les hanches encore couvertes par la serviette de Kurt et les attirant contre les siennes, Blaine répliqua :

- Je n'en préfère aucun. C'est incroyablement sexy de faire ton jaloux comme ça, mais vous n'êtes simplement pas pareil. Et Santana a des problèmes, tu en as, fin de l'histoire. Moi je veux passer du temps avec les deux. Avec toi je ne peux pas partager certaines choses, et j'ai besoin d'une meilleure amie ici, mais avec elle...

Blaine rougit en réalisant la différence entre Kurt et Santana.

- Avec elle tu ne fais pas ça, pas vrai ? Se moqua Kurt avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

En gémissant, Blaine secoua vaguement la tête. Il jeta un œil à la tenue de Kurt et réalisa qu'il n'avait qu'à retirer cette serviette pour... Le châtain parut s'apercevoir de son regard, car il esquissa un rictus moqueur avant de passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête, puis l'aida à retirer son slim.

- Il faut bien qu'on soit égaux, justifia-t-il avant de replonger sur ses lèvres.

Blaine grogna en guise d'accord, puis fit finalement glisser la serviette de Kurt. A cet instant, il ne pensait plus à l'A.A, à Santana, à John et Sophia ou a quoi que ce soit. Juste aux gémissements que Kurt poussait, et que Blaine provoquait. On pouvait presque dire que la vie était belle. Oui, la vie était belle.

* * *

* : Pour ceux qui parlent espagnol comme des chaussettes sales -j'adore cette expression. Je sais pas pourquoi.-, ou comme moi parlant le hollandais, je traduis.

"- _Eres español ?_ Lui demanda l'homme. **Tu es espagnol ?**

- _No, pero hablo español un poco_, sourit poliment Blaine. **Non, mais je parle un peu espagnol.**

- _Te quieres Santana ?_ S'enquit l'homme. **Tu es amoureux de Santana ?**

- _No. Es una amiga. Es todo,_ insista Blaine.** Non, c'est une amie. C'est tout.**

- _Y un poco ?_ Vérifia le père -supposait Blaine. **Et un peu ?**

- _Señor, soy gay_, justifia Blaine. **Monsieur, je suis gay.**"

Voilà voilà ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience et si vous avez des conseils ou des questions, n'hésitez pas ! ( QUI A DIT QUE JE GRAPILLAIS DES REVIEWS ? :DD x) )

Je vous aaaaaime.

Noodle.


End file.
